Daiyōkai Inugami
by HADA
Summary: ...Dioses,Semi-Dioses,Demonios,Humanos...Ángeles?. No hay categorias para los condenados al infierno en la Tierra y el llegar a la misericordia. ¿Quién dice que no hay redención en el amor? UA IXK - SXR REVIEW PLIS!LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Daiyōkai Inugami**

¡Hola!

He aquí mi primer intento de FICS de Inuyasha y compañía. No quise basarme mucho en el mismo argumento que tantos ya han escrito, pero tampoco quise quitarle la magia en que se sitúa originalmente la historia de este anime. Así que espero que les guste como se haya resolviendo la trama y bueno. Disfrútenlo. ESTO ES UN **INUYASHA X KAGOME y algo mas...**

**Advertencia:**

Como se darán cuenta mas adelante, este es un AU (UNIVERSO ALTERNO) y como tal tiene escenas fuertes, diccionario de palabras extravagantes y material para adulto - adolescente mayor. Están advertidos ¡si no me lo ligan a mí lo de los traumas! ¬.¬

Bezazos

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capítulo Uno**

La actividad febril y el ruido del Barrio de Kyoto desaparecieron cuando InuYasha No Taisho estuvo de pie sobre la acera afuera de la Librería Shikon no Tama mirando fijamente a través de la ventana de vidrio cilindrado a la mujer de cabello oscuro que estaba detrás del mostrador. Había estado ausente de Japón dos largas semanas, para luego estar una semana más en Tokyo por los malditos asuntos de trabajo. No sólo era la ciudad la que lo había llamado a casa. Era Kagome Higurashi, la mujer a la que llamaba su mejor amiga y que en su corazón llamaba su amor.

Ella levantó la vista en ese momento y lo atrapó mirándola fijo. Una sonrisa feliz apareció en su cara y lo invitó a entrar. Fue vergonzoso cómo su corazón le dio un salto al verla correr, cruzando la tienda, hacia él. Se asustó al sentirse en casa cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y su risa llenó sus oídos.

Apretándola fuerte contra él, murmuro —Hola, te he extrañado.

Ella se separó de él, sus ojos café brillantes de felicidad.

—Han sido solamente dos semanas, Inuyasha.

—Un minuto sin ti parece toda una vida —dijo sinceramente.

—Deja de coquetear y ayúdame a cerrar —Lo llevó junto a la maquina registradora—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

—Productivo —murmuró mientras miraba su trasero. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no extender la mano y apretar esos lujuriosos globos. Magnífica manera de saludarla después de haberse ido por dos semanas, pensó él.

—¿Conseguiste ocuparte de todo lo que necesitabas mientras estuviste afuera? No sabía que conocieras a alguien en Tokyo —dijo empezando a contar el dinero de la caja.

—Era más que un conocido cuando me fui de allí, pero me gustaría pensar que ahora somos amigos —. Mientras empezaba a apagar las luces, pensó en la rutina que habían establecido hacía muchos años.

—Estoy segura de que lo es. ¿A quién no le gustarías después de conocerte? —ella terminó de contar el dinero.

Se rió. Kagome siempre lo había visto como una persona amable. No sabía que era uno de los hombres más temidos de Kyoto. Nunca le había contado nada sobre su pasado porque no querría destruir su inocencia.

—Kei nunca hace lo que esperarías que hiciera. Es un buen hombre —tomó la bolsa con el efectivo y abrió la puerta—. ¿Te reunirás conmigo para cenar? He extrañado hablarte.

Un rubor manchó sus mejillas.

—No puedo. Tengo una cita.

La decepción lo alcanzó rápidamente.

—Eso es magnífico, cariño. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Su nombre es Naraku Ishimaru. Entró en la tienda el día después de que partieras y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Hemos ido a cenar unas pocas veces desde entonces —su cara resplandecía de felicidad.

—¿Te trata como ha de tratarse a una dama?—Inuyasha sintió que un escalofrío de miedo recorría todo su cuerpo. Podía ser demasiado tarde para confesarle su amor. No sabía qué haría si la perdiera.

—Sí, me trata casi tan bien como tú lo haces —se burló de él. No parecía notar que su corazón estaba en peligro de romperse.

—Eso esta bien. No creo que nadie se preocupe por ti tanto como yo —dijo él por lo bajo. Ella lo estudió perpleja—. Voy al club. ¿Por qué no traes a Ishimaru después de la cena?

—Veré si quiere ir. Si no, te veré mañana por la mañana como de costumbre¿no?—le dio un beso cuando asintió con la cabeza.

—Dejaré esto por ti —agitó la bolsa de efectivo y miró a la limusina que esperaba en la acera—. Disfruta tu cena. Tu acompañante está aquí.

Ella lo saludó con la mano y se metió en el automóvil. No le gustó ver que no había nadie que sostuviera la puerta abierta para ella. ¿Dónde estaba el respeto que todos debían mostrarle? Anotó un punto contra Ishimaru en su mente.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

—Hey hombre, tu bomboncito está aquí —dijo Hachi mientras metía la cabeza en la oficina de Inuyasha.

—Ella no es mía. Tiene una cita y le dije que pasara por aquí.

—¿Tu bomboncito tiene una cita y no es contigo, hombre? Eso es terrible —la voz de Hachi todavía mantenía un vestigio de las islas donde vivió.

—Acomódala —dijo Inuyasha—. Llévala a nuestra mesa habitual. Estaré ahí en un par de minutos.

Hachi sonrió abiertamente y salió. Inuyasha lo siguió algunos minutos después. Fue una sorpresa ver a Hachi de pie ante la mesa que Kagome y él generalmente usaban. Si su amigo hubiera sido un gato, su cola estaría levantada y estaría escupiendo. Cuando vio a la pareja sentada en la mesa, vio a un hombre moreno ligeramente más bajo que él, al lado de Kagome. Estaba ruborizada por algo que el hombre le estaba susurrando. Sintió sus manos apretándose en puños cuando vio el hombre deslizar su mano hacia arriba de su muslo. Ella se alejó antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos.

Trató de sofocar los violentos celos dentro de él. No podía creer que el hombre tratara de manosearla, especialmente en público. Se las arregló para hacer caso omiso de la vocecita en su cabeza que decía lo que haría en un segundo si tuviera la oportunidad.

Caminando hacia la mesa, vio los ojos de Kagome iluminarse. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, su cita decía, —Finalmente. El servicio aquí es atroz. Tomaré un Jack con coca. A mi chica le gustaría un vaso de vino blanco.

Inuyasha abrió su boca para protestar. Él sabía que odiaba el vino. Dándose vuelta, señaló a un camarero y le dio la orden. No se reunió con ellos en la mesa aún.

—¿Encuentra carencias en el club? —preguntó.

Hachi volvió a mezclarse con la multitud. Inuyasha sabía que si necesitara ayuda, su amigo estaría disponible, pero por ahora, tenía las cosas bajo control.

—Sí. Si conociera al propietario, le haría algunas sugerencias.

—Nunca hablo de negocios cuando hay una hermosa dama de quien puedo disfrutar —Inuyasha le sonrió a Kagome.

El camarero regresó con sus bebidas. Sonrío ante el fruncimiento de cejas del hombre cuando un Martini fue puesto frente a Kagome.

—Pedí vino blanco —se quejó Naraku.

—Kagome no bebe vino. ¿No es así, amor?

—No, y lo habría dicho si me hubieras permitido pedir por mí misma —Kagome finalmente encontró su voz.

Cuando Inuyasha había caminado a la mesa, la había sorprendido ver un destello de celos en sus ojos. Tenían que haber sido las sombras de las parpadeantes luces porque nunca creería que estuviera celoso de cualquier hombre con el que saliera. Sus ojos bebieron la imagen de su mejor amigo. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con él cuando pasó por la tienda antes de su cita. Su pelo oscuro no estaba tan pulcro como generalmente estaba. Tenía la sensación que se había estado pasando sus dedos por él. Sus cinceladas facciones lucían un agudo dolor. Sus ojos cafés eran del color del coñac contra las luces del sol, que tomaban destellos dorados, cuando alguna emoción pasaba por ellos y portaban misterios de los que siempre había estado muy recelosa para preguntar. Su cuerpo era musculoso y magro. Sabía que se mantenía en forma porque había ido al gimnasio con él un par de veces. Se había preguntado si le había pedido que fuera con él porque creía que ella tenía que perder peso. Cuando le preguntó por eso, la había mirado conmocionado. Le dijo que adoraba las formas que tenía y la única razón por la que le pidió que lo acompañara era por su compañía.

Había un algo diferente en él esta noche. La estaba mirando como si fuera un durazno jugoso y quisiera morderlo. Ella desvió la mirada de él antes que la mirada en sus ojos le revelaran cuánto lo deseaba.

—Soy Inuyasha No Taisho y soy dueño del _Daiyōkai__Inugami_ (Gran Perro Demonio) —su voz fue suave y la rozó como una cascada de seda.

Se había sentido avergonzada cuando Naraku supuso que Inuyasha era el camarero. Por supuesto, la incapacidad de Naraku de ver más allá de sí mismo no le había permitido notar el traje Armani de seda y la camisa de lino que Inuyasha llevaba con elegancia.

Le había preguntado a Inuyasha una vez por qué llevaba ropa tan costosa constantemente. Le había contestado en un tono serio, —La vida es demasiado larga para llevar ropa incómoda —había supuesto que estaba bromeando, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que él creía lo que decía.

Saltó cuando un hombre apareció al lado de ella. Se destacaba sobre los demás hombres de la sala, incluido Inuyasha, que era el hombre más alto que conocía.

—¿Quieres bailar? —hizo una reverencia ligera. Sus inusuales ojos lilas azulados bailaron divertidos al oír el bufido de Inuyasha.

Ella miró a su amigo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es inofensivo para ti.

Naraku empezó a protestar y los ojos del hombre se volvieron como fuego helado. La protesta se apagó. No le molestaba bailar con un desconocido dado que Inuyasha no estaba preocupado por él. Dejaron a los dos hombres mirándose fijamente. Echó un vistazo hacía atrás, dudando sobre dejarlos solos. Estaba preocupada por que Inuyasha pudiera atacar a Naraku.

—No te preocupes, Kagome. No lastimará a tu cita —el hombre debió haberle leído la mente.

Se preguntaba quién era. No era frecuente que Inuyasha la dejara bailar con alguien aparte de él.

—Lo siento. No permití que Inuyasha nos presentara. Soy Miroku Katsu —inclinó su cabeza.

—Soy Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha nunca te ha mencionado —no estaba sorprendida porque Inuyasha le había contado muy poco sobre su vida. Si alguien le preguntara, hubiera jurado que no había existido antes de que llegara a Japón.

—No me sorprende. Somos conocidos, simplemente.

—¿Cómo lo era Kei?

—Creo que él y Kei se hicieron amigos mientras hacían sus negocios juntos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a Inuyasha?

Una extraña mirada pasó por los ojos de Miroku.

—Algunas veces parece que toda la vida.

Ella rió.

—Sé exactamente de qué estás hablando. Él tiene el hábito de conseguir tener a la gente bajo su pie¿no?

Miroku sonrío mirándola.

—Bajo su pie no he llegado a estar nunca. Solamente me dirijo a él cuando tengo una propuesta de negocios para hacerle.

—Oh¿así que ustedes hacen negocios juntos?

—Sí, estamos en la misma línea de trabajo.

—Nunca he sabido en qué trabaja Inuyasha.

—Me inclino a creer que tiene sus manos en muchos negocios diferentes. No le gusta atarse a un sólo tipo de trabajo.

Kagome se volvió a mirar la mesa y vio a Inuyasha inclinarse hacia delante para decirle algo a Naraku.

—No se preocupe. Inuyasha no lastimará a su hombre. Lo amenazará con lesiones corporales solamente si la lastima.

—¿Lastimarme a mí¿Por qué amenazaría a Naraku?

—Toma su amistad muy seriamente, Kagome. Eres la persona más importante para él. No tiene una familia propia.

—Así que me ve como una hermana —No podía esconder la decepción en su voz.

La risa de Naraku atrajo la mirada de Inuyasha.

—Querida, si fueras su hermana, sería ilegal que él pensara en ti de la manera en que realmente lo hace.

Ruborizándose, aplastó el destello de esperanza despiadadamente en su corazón. Había estado tratando de conseguir que Inuyasha la notara desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero nunca la veía como mujer, solamente como amiga.

—Está atemorizado exactamente de la misma manera que tu. Su corazón es una cosa frágil así que no lo arriesgaría sin una pista de que lo aceptarías —Miroku miraba sobre su hombro a los dos hombres que habían dejado en la mesa—. Pienso que ha descubierto algo mientras estuvo ausente. Este descubrimiento lo ha ayudado a tomar una decisión sobre ti. Si estuviera en tu lugar, no me sorprendería si Inuyasha comienza a mirarte de una manera muy diferente. Se siente un poco en desventaja ahora porque tiene competencia. No había esperado eso.

Kagome tuvo el extraño impulso de disculparse.

—No sabía que tuviera ningún tipo de sentimientos por mí. Es tan duro de leer a veces.

—Nunca ha tenido una vida fácil. Durante más años de los que recuerda, ha estado solo. No te disculpes, Kagome. La competencia es buena para él.

Mientras Miroku la arrastraba con el ritmo de la danza, ella se permitió despreocuparse por un ratito.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha miró fijamente a Ishimaru. Había una especie de oscuridad que rodaba al hombre que no le gustaba, pero no podía determinar exactamente qué era. Tendría que hablar con Hachi para ver si la reacción del gorila (hombre grande) era por la arrogancia misma del absorto hombre o si había habido algo más que hizo reaccionar a Hachi. Estaba contento de que Fudō Myō-ō (Miroku) apareciera para distraer a Kagome, aún cuando no pudiera menos de preguntarse sobre qué le estaba hablando el Dios Rey.

—He estado tratando de disuadir a Kagome de vender su empresa —Naraku dio un tirón a los puños franceses de su camisa sacándolos justamente dos centímetros de las mangas de su traje.

El control era importante en cualquier asunto de negocios e Inuyasha veía esto como una negociación. Sabía que había habido otras razones para Naraku empezar a salir con Kagome. Muchos hombres veían su belleza y naturaleza generosa y las valoraban, pero Naraku no parecía ser ese tipo de hombre. Ishimaru la veía como un trofeo y un potencial asuntos de negocios. Inuyasha sabía que el hombre pensaba que podía convencerla que vendiera su librería por menos del valor de mercado y también dejar que él consiguiera el edificio histórico en el que la librería se ubicaba. Inuyasha no podía deducir, de los pensamientos del hombre, por qué quería el edificio.

—¿Por qué debería vender? Disfruta de su negocio y logra una buena ganancia —Inuyasha giró el bourbon (tipo de trago) en su vaso, sus ojos estudiando al hombre que se situaba frente a él, en la mesa.

—Es una joven y hermosa mujer. No debería estar trabajando tan duro. Debería disfrutar de la vida y ver mundo —Naraku enderezó su corbata.

Una risa llegó desde la pista de baile. Inuyasha echó una mirada a Fudō Myō-ō y Kagome sorprendido. Habían pasado varios siglos desde que había escuchado al Dios Rey reírse así. No pudo menos que sonreír ante el orgullo que sintió que fuera Kagome quien lo hizo reír. Había una oscura emoción enterrada en lo hondo dentro del corazón de Fudō Myō-ō. Si Inuyasha no lo conociera mejor, diría que el Dios había amado y conocido la pérdida que habría roto un corazón más débil. Tal vez algún día le preguntaría sobre eso.

_-__Por otro lado, tal vez sólo deberías mantenerte alejado de esa pregunta_. La voz de Fudō Myō-ō resonó como una advertencia en su cabeza. Se giró para ver los ojos lilas de Fudō Myō-ō mirándolo fijamente por sobre la cabeza de Kagome e inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento. Por ahora sujetaría su curiosidad.

— ¿Qué dice a su propuesta de negocios Kagome? —Inuyasha se preguntaba si siquiera estaba considerando la propuesta.

—No me escucha siquiera. Mis socios comerciales y yo tenemos algunas buenas ideas para convertir el edificio en un Hotel con desayuno.

— ¿Eso es realmente lo que la ciudad necesita¿Otro hotel? —tomó un sorbo del vaso. El bourbon era el mejor que el dinero podía comprar, pero no importaba. Nunca había podido captar ningún sabor o placer de él. Podía beberse cada botella del club y nunca estar borracho. Bebía porque lo hacía sentirse mortal y no como el monstruo que una vez fue.

—_¿Realmente te ves como un monstruo, amigo mío? _

—_Sí, siempre._

—_¿Qué pasa contigo y con Kei? No son monstruos sólo porque sean diferentes de ellos. Tú eres otra de Sus creaciones y eso te hace tan valioso como lo son ellos._

—_No pienso que estés calificado para ser consejero de semidioses caídos, __Fudō Myō-ō__. No sabes lo que significa perder algo por lo que darías la vida por volver a tener._

La tristeza inundó su mente hasta tal punto que sintió brotar lágrimas en sus ojos.

—_No sabes todo lo que he vivido a través de los siglos, No Taisho. No pienses nunca que no comprendo lo qué has perdido._

Naraku le sonrío. Inuyasha quería borrar la sonrisa afectada de su cara.

—Ley de oferta y demanda, amigo mío. Japón es un destino muy popular para viajeros. Pienso que siempre hay posibilidades para otro hotel. Ella no está siendo cooperativa en absoluto.

—Eso es porque sabe que a su socio no le gustaría la idea —Inuyasha vio la mirada de sorpresa sobre la cara de Naraku. Ah, así que el hombre no sabía que Kagome tenía un socio, maldición, sus abogados eran realmente buenos—. Su casero no pensaría en vender ese edificio tampoco, incluso si no estuviera su negocio ahí.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? Solamente necesitaría una reunión con ese tipo para convencerlo de que mis ideas le ofrecerían el mejor trato económico que pudiera conseguir.

Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante y estudió al hombre enfrente de él. ¿Podía Naraku realmente ser tan ciego a todas las corrientes alrededor de él?

—No importaría aunque usted pudiera garantizar que el hombre sería multimillonario para el final del año, él no se lo vendería —levantó la mano para que Ishimaru no hablara—. Lo sé porque soy el socio de Kagome y su casero. No necesito más dinero. Si con el tiempo alguna vez Kagome desea vender su negocio, me la venderá a mí porque así está estipulado en nuestro contrato.—Se puso de pie y llamó al camarero para que trajera otra bebida a Ishimaru. Miró a la pista de baile y encontró a Kagome sonriendo a Fudō Myō-ō. Eso lo hizo reaccionar. Ningún Dios con ojos rompecorazones y una sonrisa asesina iba a robarle a su mujer. Fue hacia ella sin mirar atrás.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome suspiró cuando colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha. No le había dicho nada desde que había interrumpido su baile con Fudō Myō-ō. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la jaló fuerte contra él. Nunca había bailado con él de esta manera. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de sus anchos hombros y no pudo evitar tocar el pelo en su nuca. Él movió su muslo entre los de ella, causando el roce de su sexo contra los duros músculos. Él meció sus caderas contra ella y jadeó cuando sintió la rigidez de su miembro rozar su estómago.

Ella estaba asombrada. Ningún hombre había estado alguna vez tan duro por ella y que ese hombre fuera Inuyasha era un sueño hecho realidad. Durante cinco años, había fantaseado sobre tenerlo en su cama. Sabía que nunca ocurriría, pero era partidaria de soñar a lo grande siempre. Por el tamaño de la protuberancia en sus pantalones, no lo había soñado lo suficientemente grande. Sintió que se estaba mojando. Una de las manos de él bajó y se ahuecó en su culo mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda. Los dedos de ella se enterraron en su pelo oscuro. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando su pulgar tocó un lado de su pecho. La estaba seduciendo sobre la pista de baile en medio de su club y enfrente de su cita.

Pensar en Naraku Ishimaru le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se apartó de un tirón de Inuyasha y lo miró conmocionada. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Aquí estaba haciéndolo prácticamente con su mejor amigo mientras su cita permanecía bebiendo a solas. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan provocativa?

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —la voz de Inuyasha la acarició justo como sus manos. Más humedad se deslizó entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —se dio vuelta para caminar de nuevo hacia Naraku. Inuyasha extendió la mano y agarró su brazo.

—Estamos consiguiendo conocernos a un nivel más íntimo.

—¿Por qué? — Naraku ya no estaba en la mesa. Lo buscó mirando alrededor.

— Te deseo, Kagome. Desde siempre. No voy a dejar que ningún pelmazo egocéntrico te aleje de mí —la atrajo otra vez. Ahuecando su mano en su barbilla, levantó sus ojos a la altura de los suyos—. No estoy jugando. Tú, entre toda la gente, deberías saber que no me gustan los juegos.

—No comprendo. ¿Qué te ocurrió en Tokyo para que de pronto decidieras que me deseabas? —estaba confundida y asustada. ¿El corazón de todos corría una carrera cuando los sueños se volvían realidad?

—Encontré la verdad. Encontré el valor para no estar más asustado.

—¿Asustado de qué? —nunca hubiera pensado que Inuyasha podría estar asustado de algo.

—Estaba asustado del futuro y de mi lugar en él. Por fin decidí que mi futuro era contigo y mi lugar está al lado y dentro de ti.

Su piel se ruborizó. Madre santa, el hombre podía provocar el orgasmo a una mujer con sólo la dulce suavidad de su voz. Entró a hurtadillas por las esquinas escondidas de su corazón y prendió una llama bajo ella. Naraku apareció junto a ella, su cara roja de cólera.

—Kagome, creo que es hora de irnos. Tengo una reunión de negocios a primera hora —La jaló alejándola de Inuyasha.

Ella se volvió a mirar al hombre que había establecido una llamarada ardiente en su estómago. Sus brillantes ojos cafés la siguieron mientras cruzaba el salón. Tenía el presentimiento que él no había terminado con ella. Más seducción y caricias estaban por venir y ella no podía evitar gritar de júbilo.

_Espera_, una voz admonitoria sonó en su cabeza. _¿Inuyasha habría estado tan interesado si no hubieras estado saliendo con Naraku? Tal vez es esa etapa posesiva por la que todos los hombres pasan cuando sus amigas del sexo femenino empiezan a salir con alguien. Había estado bebiendo. Tal vez sólo no tenía mucho control. Probablemente sólo estaba reaccionando frente al hecho de que eres una mujer. _Kagome no pudo negar la voz que susurraba esas ideas deprimentes en su cabeza. ¿Había una razón por la que tenía que ser práctica esa noche¿Por una noche, su corazón no podía aceptar simplemente el hecho que Inuyasha se había puesto duro porque estaba en sus brazos?

Dejó que Naraku la ayudara a entrar en la limusina sin decir nada. Trató de sentirse avergonzada por el episodio, pero no pudo. Inuyasha la había excitado más rápido de lo que cualquier hombre lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Su sexo nunca se había mojado en todo el tiempo que había estado viendo a Naraku. Nunca se había sentido embargada por el deseo por Naraku, pero sabía que eso no significaba nada. Todavía estaba tratando de conocer al hombre, a diferencia de Inuyasha a quien parecía que conocía desde siempre. Se volvió para disculparse cuando Naraku agarró su barbilla y aplastó su boca contra la suya.

Gimió de dolor cuando sus manos se deslizaron para agarrar sus brazos. Tratar de alejarse demostró ser inútil y se encontró atrapada entre Naraku y la puerta. Sus labios estaban devorando los suyos, pero no había seducción en su mente. Pudo sentir la cólera y la actitud posesiva del beso. Sus piernas estaban atrapadas debajo de él así que no podía patearlo. Las ventanas de la limusina estaban oscurecidas para la privacidad y el conductor trabajaba para Naraku. Gritó cuando sus dientes le mordieron el labio inferior.

Repentinamente estaba cayendo de espaldas y habría golpeado el pavimento si Inuyasha no la hubiera atrapado. Había abierto la puerta de un tirón. Él mantuvo una mano alrededor de su cintura y retorció la camisa de Naraku bajo su barbilla con la otra. Sacudiendo al hombre como un terrier a una rata, insultándolo.

—Si alguna vez la lastimas otra vez, olvidaré cada voto que hice y te cazaré como el monstruo que eres —tiró otra vez a Naraku sobre el asiento y cerró de golpe la puerta, pero no antes de que Kagome captara la locura ardiente en los ojos de su cita. Mientras la limusina giraba en la esquina, Inuyasha la atrajo a sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en su pelo.

—¿Estas bien, mi amor?

Ella nunca había pensado sobre las palabras de cariño con las que Inuyasha la llamaba. Siempre había pensado que tan sólo eran su manera de indicar amistad, pero ahora no estaba segura. Tal vez habían representado todo lo que había entre ellos y ella no lo había percibido. Sus manos temblaron cuando se acurrucó cerca de él.

—Ahora lo estoy.

Inuyasha la miró y sintió aumentar su cólera otra vez. Acariciando con su pulgar su labio inferior, vio las marcas de dientes y maldijo.

—Te mordió.

Ella agachó su cabeza; un arrebato de vergüenza manchó sus mejillas.

—Estaba enfadado por la manera en que nos conducimos, bailando en el club.

—La cólera nunca es una justificación para que un hombre trate a una mujer de ese modo —susurró él, posando un beso en su frente—. Lo siento sin embargo. Debí controlarme y no tratar de seducirte enfrente de él. Te he extrañado tanto que perdí el control por uno o dos minutos —metiendo una hebra de pelo negro detrás de su oreja, miró fijamente sus ojos cafés. Incluso aunque estaba asustada y lastimada, un sentido de pertenencia lo llenaba porque él estaba en sus brazos—. Te llevaré a casa.

Conduciéndola hasta donde estaba aparcado su automóvil, la sintió estremecerse. Estaba empezando a reaccionar y a darse cuenta de qué podría haber ocurrido si él no la hubiera rescatado. No pensaba que Naraku hubiera ido más lejos de besarla, pero había un toque de inquietud en él. Cuando había agarrado al hombre, había sentido la presencia de otro espíritu en la mente del hombre, pero no era como la posesión demoníaca a la que estaba acostumbrado. El espíritu que había tocado era oscuro y malévolo. Tenía el presentimiento de que era muy viejo, pero muy humano. Decidió empezar a investigar a Naraku Ishimaru al día siguiente. Había algo inquietante sobre ese hombre. Kagome tembló otra vez.

—Aguanta, amor. Te acompañare al apartamento y podrás tomar un baño —abrió la puerta del automóvil y la ayudó a subir. Cerrando la puerta del automóvil, quedó de pie fuera por un minuto, respirando profundamente para enterrar su rabia. Ella no merecía ser bombardeada por eso y sabía que ocasionalmente su mente filtraría sus emociones a otros que estuvieran abiertos. Después de los años que habían pasado juntos, sabía que Kagome estaba muy abierta a él. Caminó hacia el lado del conductor y entró al auto.

Ella tenia la cabeza apoyada contra el apoya cabezas y sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura mientras temblaba. Arrancó el automóvil e hizo algo que nunca había hecho desde que había venido a Kyoto: puso la calefacción. Posicionó las aberturas para que dieran sobre ella, se inclinó para abrochar su cinturón de seguridad, pasando su cara cerca de sus pechos. Una ráfaga inmediata de lujuria lo atravesó y endureció su miembro. Quería más que nada enterrar su cara entre esos dos montículos. Deseaba hacer rodar sus pezones entre sus dedos y succionarlos tan duro como pudiera. Ella inspiró profundamente, causando que sus pechos aumentaran colocándolos aún más cerca de su cara y él levantó la mirada para ver sus ojos mirándolo. No estaba avergonzado porque lo atrapó mirándola. Ella estaba excitada por su mirada, lo podía decir por la forma en que sus pezones destacaban a través de su vestido. Él terminó de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad y se volvió a sentar con un gemido. Acomodando su miembro en sus pantalones, hizo una mueca sin hacer ruido.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que no hay nada que adoraría más que llevarte a casa, extenderte sobre mi cama y tenerte toda la noche —su voz sonaba severa y frustrada. Ella asintió—. No lo haré porque acabas de sufrir una agresión y no estás lista para llevar nuestra relación a ese nivel.

—Naraku no me agredió.

Él advirtió que estaba evitando la última parte de su frase. Se las arreglaría con eso cuando se hubiera recuperado de los eventos de la noche. Él sabía que la estaba empujando demasiado duro y demasiado rápido, pero no quería desperdiciar más de la vida de ella sin ser su amante. Los mortales tenían vidas tan cortas, con toda clase de peligros capaz de separarlos antes de que fuera el momento. No quería correr el riesgo de perderla antes de siquiera haberla tenido.

—Sí, te agredió. Tienes moretones para demostrarlo —se alejó de la acera y se dirigió hacia su departamento.

—Sólo estaba disgustado. Estoy segura que habría parado antes de que fuera demasiado lejos —no parecía demasiado confiada sobre eso.

—Da gracias a Kami por que nunca lo comprobaremos —nunca había sido un ser muy de rezar, pero Inuyasha envió una breve oración de agradecimiento al Padre en el cielo.

—¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba ayuda?

Él se preguntaba cuando preguntaría sobre eso. No creía que estuviera lista para enterarse de su condición de Caído y de todos los poderes que tenía. Algún día, se lo diría y la dejaría tomar la decisión sobre si estaba loco o no, pero esta noche, bailaría alrededor de la verdad.

—Sólo tuve un presentimiento cuando vi que la limusina no partía del club. Pensé que tal vez algo iba mal —Paró frente al edificio de ella. El apartamento de Kagome estaba encima de su librería.

—Subamos.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome suspiró mientras se hundía en el agua caliente. Inuyasha la había llevado hasta su apartamento, la había dejado en su dormitorio y le había ordenado que se desnudara mientras le preparaba un baño. Ella se deslizó en la bata de seda roja que él le había regalado por Navidad el año anterior. Los ojos de él se encendieron cuando entró en el cuarto.

—Ve a bañarte. Haré un poco de té —Él la empujó suavemente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Ella jadeó cuando entró. Él había encendido velas y las había colocado alrededor del cuarto, que quedaba iluminado por el suave parpadeo de las llamas y no por las ásperas luces modernas. El agua se sentía suave contra su piel. Respirando hondo, inhaló el suave olor a lirios. Él había encontrado sus sales de baño y las había mezclado con el agua. Ella comenzó a reclinarse cuando golpeó el brazo contra un lado de la tina. Un débil dolor surgió de su brazo. Levantándolo, contempló las contusiones que Naraku le había dejado allí.

Ella sabía que su cólera estaba justificada. Había ido al club con él y había terminado bailando con otros dos hombres. Pensó en Miroku y como él le había advertido que las intenciones de Inuyasha hacia ella habían cambiado. Entonces Inuyasha había bailado con ella como si fuera la única mujer en el club. Al minuto que él la tomó en sus brazos, todos los pensamientos sobre Naraku o cualquier otro hombre volaron fuera de su cabeza. Ella comprendió que desde el momento en que lo había conocido, Inuyasha era el hombre que deseaba. Tal vez había tratado de eludir el asunto citándose con otros hombres. Él nunca había hecho nada sobre ellos antes. Como un hermano mayor, los había investigado y luego había dado su aprobación. Por supuesto, ella había tenido la impresión de que no le gustaba ninguno de ellos, pero pensó que era porque él creía que ninguno era lo bastante bueno para ella.

—Ninguno de ellos lo era, amor —su voz desde la entrada la hizo sobresaltarse.

Ella carraspeó cuando el agua la golpeó en la cara. Él detuvo sus manos cuando ella trató de secarse.

—Déjame —Él le cogió la barbilla con su mano y dirigió la toallita de lavar sobre sus mejillas con el mismo toque que usaría para limpiar la más delicada porcelana.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se sostuvieron mientras su mano bajaba para empapar la tela. Ella vio lujuria ardiendo en sus ojos. Sus ojos normalmente fríos se fundían en llamas de oro calientes. Escondido profundamente dentro de ellos había algo de vacilación. Comprendió que eso podía significar que él tenía miedo de que lo rechazara. De todas formas, todavía no estaba lista para brincar a la cama con él. Sería una transición demasiado repentina, pero ella le dejaría cortejarle mientras tanto.

Ella suspiró cuando la tela rodeó su pecho. Los ojos de él bajaron para mirarle el pecho. Recordó que él podía ver todo bajo el agua. Por la razón que fuera, no estaba avergonzada. Inuyasha ya la había visto de mil formas distintas en cada paso de su amistad, supuso que verla desnuda era el siguiente paso.

Él estaba arrodillado al lado de la tina, su camisa de lino desabotonada y las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo. Él tomó una de las manos de ella y la colocó contra su pecho. Sus dedos de ella masajearon la piel caliente mientras él pasaba jabón por su brazo. Él lo aclaró e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Sus fuertes manos masajearon su espalda mientras la limpiaba. Sus músculos se convertían en gelatina con cada caricia y roce. Arrastrando la tela sobre su piel acalorada, sus ojos estudiaron las reacciones de ella. Cuando alcanzó sus piernas, ella se inclinó hacia atrás y gimió. Él adoraba cada curva y valle de ella. Sus pies y la parte de atrás de sus rodillas fueron tratados con cuidadoso detalle.

Ella arqueó su espalda cuando su atención volvió a sus pechos. Él los rodeó y apretó suavemente. Usó el trapo enjabonado para masajear sus pechos y estimular sus pezones. Cuando ella gimió profundamente, él dejó caer la tela y se levantó. Ella vio el enorme bulto en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y se sonrió.

Él se movió hacia la puerta. Mirándola, negó con su cabeza.

—No estás lista para más aún. Alejarme de ti me está matando, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que estés lista.

Ella deseaba gritarle que ya estaba lista. Podía sentir como su cuerpo lo necesitaba, pero sabía que lo que quería decir era que ella no estaba lista emocionalmente para que su relación pasase más allá de la amistad. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que me quede o estarás bien? —Él se volvió en la entrada y la acarició con los ojos.

—Estaré bien. No tienes que quedarte y cuidar de mí. Soy perfectamente capaz de acostarme sola — ella se sonrojó por su sonrisa.

—¿Y si yo no quisiera que fueras capaz de acostarte por ti misma¿Y si quisiera ser yo quién lo hiciera?

—Dijiste que no estaba lista —ella le devolvió su declaración anterior.

—Eso dije. Supongo que esta no es la noche donde todos mis sueños se hacen realidad —él le lanzó beso—. Dulces sueños, amor. Me pasaré a verte mañana.

Ella se sentó en el agua caliente escuchando la puerta principal cerrarse. No entendía como podía moverse con tanto sigilo. No había escuchado el sonido de pasos atravesando el apartamento. Ningún sonido de fricción de ropa. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, a no ser por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. _Es ligero de pies_, se dijo ella.

Salió de la tina y se secó. Envolviéndose en la bata, vagó por la sala de estar. Inuyasha había dejado algunas velas encendidas y el té hirviendo a fuego lento en la cocina. Las puertas Japonesas de su balcón estaban abiertas a la brisa de la tarde lo que hacía que entrara el húmedo olor terroso de los pantanos y el fuerte sabor del océano. Se sirvió una taza de té y se caminó hasta pararse ante las puertas. Las cortinas ondeaban con la brisa. Cuando una de las cortinas tocó su tobillo, ella brincó. Un temblor frío subió por su espalda. La aterciopelada y suave tela pareció enrollarse en su tobillo y ajustarse a ella. Un áspero viento frío irrumpió en el cuarto, trayendo con él el hedor de alimentos putrefactos. Sintió náuseas y tropezó hacia atrás. Luchando contra el viento, cerró las puertas y se apoyó contra ellas.

Un sonido misterioso vino con la noche. Ella se dijo que era un gato callejero, pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que ningún gato callejero sonaba así. Apagando las velas, rápidamente comprobó todas las cerraduras de las puertas y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Cuando se metió en la cama, el teléfono sonó.

Ella vaciló antes de contestarlo. Finalmente, lo agarró.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Estás bien? —la profunda voz lisa de Inuyasha sonó en la línea.

—Sí —ella se desplomó contra las almohadas— ¿Por qué llamas¿No te habías marchado?

—Tuve un extraño sentimiento de que algo estaba mal y quise asegurarme que estabas bien.

—¿Tienes esos sentimientos a menudo?

—Lo bastante a menudo como para escucharlos. ¿Entonces, estás bien?

Ella pensó en el viento frío y el sonido extraño que había oído. Logró convencerse que tan sólo era una reacción retrasada por las acciones de Naraku.

—Sí, estoy bien. Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa por el incidente de esta tarde.

—Si quieres, puedo volver y quedarme. Dormiré en el sofá.

Ella sonrió abiertamente al pensar en Inuyasha tratando de encajar su largo cuerpo en el pequeño sofá.

—Estaré bien. Me estoy acostado ahora, de todos modos. Después de una buena noche de descanso, habré olvidado todo este asunto.

—Mejor no lo olvides. Si ves a Naraku otra vez, debes estar en guardia. No confío en él.

—¿Qué tienes contra Naraku?

—¿Aparte del hecho de que te atacara? —ella pudo sentir como se encogía de hombros por su voz—. No estoy seguro, pero algo de él me inquieta.

—No serán los celos lo que te inquietan¿verdad?

Él se rió.

—Es cierto que una parte de ello son celos, pero otra parte son mis instintos los que me dicen que él es peligroso.

— ¿Y tu no lo eres?

—Soy peligroso de un modo bueno.

Ella se enroscó en su cama y se colocó la manta alrededor. Ella amaba su suave y profunda voz, tocaba un lugar profundo dentro de ella que nunca había sabido que tenía. Era lo primero que había notado sobre él. Bueno, la segunda cosa que había notado, justo después de notar lo bien que lucía con su traje de tres piezas. Cuando ellos se habían conocido, ella le había derramado café por todas partes y luego él le había pedido perdón dulcemente por chocar contra ella. Como un verdadero caballero, se había culpado por el accidente. Cuando le pidió una cita para comer, ella no pudo rechazarlo. Ella sonrió al recordar su primera comida.

—No sabía que había diferentes clases de peligroso.

—Confía en mí, amor. Hay varias clases del peligro en el mundo. Mi tipo de peligroso te intriga porque sabes que nunca te haré daño.

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

—Mira profundamente dentro de ti y verás de qué hablo. Hay una voz en tu mente que te dice que deberías arriesgarte y salir conmigo. Es la misma voz que te hace no estar segura de continuar viendo a Naraku.

Ella se preguntó como podía saber que estaba reconsiderando su relación con Naraku. No había mucho que hacer con el hecho de que Inuyasha le mostraba ahora un inusual interés. Ella no había sentido la ardiente atracción que estaba sintiendo ahora por él mientras salía con otros. Casi había tomado la decisión de dejar de verlo cuando Inuyasha volvió a casa y comenzó a instigarla.

—¿Inuyasha, qué pasó en Tokyo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Has cambiado. Nunca te he visto tan convincente como fuiste esta noche.

—Lo sé y lo siento. Creo que me asusté.

—¿Te asustaste?

—Nunca pensé realmente que tendría preocuparme por que encontrarás a alguien más. No intenté que parases de salir con otros hombres porque pensé que sabias que al final estaríamos juntos. Cuando regresé de Tokyo, todo lo que oí a nuestros amigos era lo maravilloso que era Ishimaru y que hacíais una pareja perfecta. De repente, vi todos mis proyectos para el futuro desaparecer delante de mis propios ojos. Entonces me asusté.

—Oh, Inuyasha.

—Prometo no apurarme, Kagome. No quiero espantarte y si quieres seguir viendo a Ishimaru, no te detendré.

—Es duro para ti dejarme elegir¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es, pero he aprendido el valor del libre albedrío —una nota de tristeza tocó su voz durante un momento—. También he visto la locura del libre albedrío, sólo espero que no te opongas si te vigilo si decides seguir viendo a Ishimaru.

Ella se rió suavemente.

—No estoy sorprendida. Puedes vigilarme. Me he acostumbrado a tenerte alrededor.

—Duerme bien, mi amor. Te veré para desayunar mañana.

—Buenas noches.

Ella colgó y se acurrucó bajo las mantas. El calor la llenó y sabía que era porque Inuyasha estaba en casa otra vez. Mañana rompería con Naraku y vería hasta donde iba esta atracción entre ella e Inuyasha. Durmió soñando con ella e Inuyasha entrelazados en una cama de sábanas blancas de satén.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mientras se deslizaba en sus sueños eróticos, no oyó los extraños sonidos que llegaban desde de la calle, los mismos sonidos que había desestimado antes por que procedían de un gato callejero. En el repentino viento frío que soplaba, una sonrisita se podía oír. Si alguien hubiera mirado desde su ventana, habría visto a un hombre sobriamente vestido de pie en la calle frente a las ventanas.

—Ella será nuestra pronto.

—Sí —Naraku rió —también la encantadora propiedad que posee. La quiero para mi hotel.

—Yo la quiero a ella. Su alma es pura. Es perfecta para mí.

Una parte de su alma no corrompida por el espíritu retrocedió ante el pensamiento de ofrecer a Kagome como sacrificio a esta diabólica cosa.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser ella¿No puede ser ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que me he citado del trabajo?

—No. Hay algo especial en ella. No lo he entendido aún, pero sé que tiene que ser ella. La única cosa que me preocupa es el hombre con el que bailaba esta noche. No me dijiste que tuviera un socio en sus negocios.

—Lo desconocía. Nada en la investigación que hizo mi ayudante me dijo que no poseyera su negocio y el edificio por derecho. No Taisho me pone nervioso.

—Deberías estarlo. Nunca jugaras en su liga, no importa cuánto te ayude. Hay algo extraño en él. No tiene la misma sensación que el resto de ustedes.

—¿A qué se parece él?

—Él tiene el toque del infinito en él, creo. Es extraño porque no siento la presencia de otro espíritu en su interior.

—Eso esta bien. Él no debería ser ningún problema entonces.

—Eso parece, pero tengo el presentimiento de que será más difícil que cualquier otro con el que hayas tratado. Él la protegerá ferozmente también. Tendremos que ser cautelosos.

—Ese es un buen plan. Haré que mi ayudante comience a investigarlo. Tal vez encontremos algo con que chantajearlo.

—No creo que encontremos nada y aun si lo hiciéramos, no creo que se dejara chantajear. Me parece un hombre que no se preocupa de lo que otros puedan pensar de él.

—Pero podría preocuparle lo que Kagome piense de él.

—No lo bastante para arriesgarse a dañarla. Si tratas de revelar todos sus secretos y ella sale herida, él sacará un anuncio en el periódico por ti —otra fría brisa recorrió la calle—. Es hora de marcharnos. Tenemos que hacer planes.

Naraku se alejó. No vio la alta figura en el callejón detrás de él. Con los entrecerrados, el hombre miró la sombra que se marchaba y se preguntó sobre la oscuridad que notaba en el alma del hombre.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

—Podríamos tener un problema con Ishimaru, No Taisho.

Inuyasha no se sorprendió al ver a Fudō Myō-ō tan tarde esa noche. El club había estado cerrado durante una hora. Él estaba revisando los ingresos de la noche. Sin mirar al Dios, lo invitó a tomar asiento.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No. No necesito sentirme mortal pretendiendo beber. ¿Oíste lo que dije?

—¿Qué te tiene tan tenso? —los ojos de Inuyasha lucieron vidriosos durante un segundo y luego se aclararon. Una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó su cara—. Justo en este momento, Kagome está enroscada agradablemente calentita en su cama teniendo dulces sueños sobre mí.

Fudō Myō-ō encogió sus hombros.

—No me gusta esta ciudad. Hay demasiados espíritus que todavía pululan aquí. También me pone nervioso estar rodeado de seguidores del Culto del shinto, hacia el Yomi (Vudu) (mundo de los muertos).

— ¿Yomi¿Vudú¿Qué tienes en contra?

—Nada, excepto que me pone histérico. Prefiero la clara y tradicional ceremonia Budista o en todo caso la Cristiana - Católica.

—Ah, todo ese humo, incienso y Mantras. Es un poco agobiante para mi gusto —Iuyasha agitó una mano y dos vasos de bourbon aparecieron en la mesa—. Bebe, Fudō Myō-ō. Esto no te afectará, pero te dará algo para hacer aparte de obsesionarte con esta ciudad. Esta es la magia de Kyoto, amigo mío. Es hermosa y fea. Es profundamente religiosa, pero la mezcla es exótica y pagana también.

Fudō Myō-ō bebió a sorbos su bebida y miró a Inuyasha con sus enigmáticos ojos lilas.

—¿Es por eso qué te gusta tanto este lugar? Nunca pensé que te instalarías en una ciudad por tanto tiempo.

—Me gusta realmente la sensación de fe que impregna esta ciudad, pero hay también decadencia y la sensación de que algo va a ocurrir. No tengo problemas con todas las religiones diferentes que hay aquí.

—Bien, porque pienso que nuestro problema con Ishimaru no tiene nada que ver con las religiones habituales, pero si con las que están al margen.

—¿Le ha hecho Ishimaru algo a ella? —Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse de pie—. Me acercaré y lo comprobaré.

Fudō Myō-ō lo empujo para que se sentara.

—No, ella está bien. Sólo salió al balcón del apartamento. Naraku estaba de pie, afuera en la calle. Él mascullaba consigo mismo. Por lo general puedo ver las almas de los mortales. Lo raro de él es que me pareció ver que tenía dos almas habitando su cuerpo.

—¿Está poseído por un espíritu?

—Sí. Aunque no es un demonio verdadero. Tanto tú como yo lo hubiéramos percibido cuando estuvo aquí antes. No he tenido ninguna experiencia con algo de este tipo antes. Vamos a tener que aprender tanto como podamos, antes de que le hagan algo a Kagome.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. —Creo que tengo algunos empleados que practican el Yomi - Vudú. Lo comprobaré con ellos primero.

—Buscaré en todas las fuentes que tengo. Te avisaré si encuentro algo — Fudō Myō-ō desapareció justo cuando Hachi aparecía por la esquina de la barra.

—¿Oye, jefe, querías algo?

—Sí. Tengo que preguntarte algo —Él invitó a su encargado a tomar asiento.

—Claro jefe —Hachi no miró el segundo vaso en la mesa. Ya se había acostumbrado a las extrañas costumbres de su jefe.

—¿Hachi, crees en kami ? (para los que no sepan "Kami - Dios - Dioses")

El gigante lo miró.

—Claro. Creo en Kami, pero practico la religión de la isla.

—¿La religión de la isla?

—Yomi - Vudú. Pero el de verdad, no ese mamarracho turístico que se vende en el Barrio Bajo de Kyoto —el labio de Hachi se curvó de repugnancia

—¿Entonces crees en el poder de los espíritus?

—Sí. Los buenos y los malos. Los espíritus de nuestros antepasados están alrededor de nosotros.

—¿Qué piensas de Naraku Ishimaru?

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? Por lo general emite mejores juicios sobre la gente que yo.

—Tu estas más cercano "al otro" mundo. Tu religión Vudú te da más percepción para el mal del que yo poseo — sabía que él había perdido un poco de sentimiento para el mundo espiritual. Viviendo durante siglos, había comenzado a perecerse más a los mortales que una vez había ridiculizado. _Tengo más experiencia con demonios que con espíritus_, pensó.

—Ishimaru son malas noticias. Lo he visto en algunas ceremonias. Él vino buscando algo. Yo esperaba que no lo encontrara, pero lo que percibí en él esta noche dice que ha encontrado exactamente lo que buscaba.

—¿Qué piensas que era?

Hachi se encogió de hombros.

—La gente no conoce el verdadero poder del Vudú, ellos vienen buscando zombis y muñecas Vudú. Esperan que nosotros hagamos maldiciones y cosas así. No digo que esas porquerías no existan. Existen, pero para hacer cosas malas, tienes que encontrar un brujo o _bòkò_. No conozco a nadie de mi gente que pudiera decirle a él donde encontrar uno.

—Si los hechizos que les venden a los turistas no son es el verdadero Vudú¿por qué tu y vuestros líderes religiosos no tratan de educarlos?

—Esta no es una religión para un hombre que siempre fue libre, Inuyasha. Hay motivos por los que se la llama la religión de los esclavos. Mis antepasados la practicaban en África antes de que fueran vendidos por sus enemigos a los blancos. Vudú ni siquiera es el verdadero nombre para ella. Es una forma de venerar a nuestros antepasados.

Inuyasha comenzaba a hacer otra pregunta cuando Hachi levantó su mano.

—No diré nada más. Confío en ti, hombre. Has sido un buen amigo y sé que nada de lo que te pueda contar me meterá en problemas, pero para algo más, tendrás que dirigirte a un _mambo_ o un _oungan_.

—¿Sabes a cual puedo dirigirme?

—Preguntaré al mío y veré si conoce a alguien que hablará contigo. Podría tomar un poco de tiempo convencerlo.

Inuyasha sacó algo de dinero en efectivo —dáselo como señal de mi respeto. Si puede usar el dinero para su comunidad, estará bien. Si no, encuentra algo que él pueda usar. Tal vez mostrándole el debido respeto, querrá hablar conmigo.

—Gracias, hombre. Sé para qué lo usaría —Hachi tomó el dinero y se levantó—. Me dirigiré a él ahora mismo.

—¿No es un poco tarde para visitarle?

—Él no duerme mucho. Creo que está en camino a la tierra de nuestros antepasados.

Inuyasha miró a su amigo hasta que este salió del club. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, pero vigilaría de cerca a Kagome. Si el Dios guerrero de Kami - Sama estaba preocupado, las cosas no estaban yendo bien.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"**Rincón Cultural"**

**Gorila:** persona encargada de sacar a los alborotadores de un club nocturno

**Fudō Myō-ō (****不動明王) **En el culto budista Shingon en Japón, el dios es el más importante de los reyes de la sabiduría. Con la mano derecha empuña una espada flamígera, y con la izquierda sujeta una cuerda para atar a los demonios. Se le sitúa en el centro, entre los otros cuatro dioses situados en los cuatro puntos cardinales. (Equivalen a los Arcángeles en la religión occidental)

**El mantra de Fudō Myō-ō es**:

「なーまくさーまんだーば　さらなんかん」  
(Naamakusaamandaaba saranankan)

**Culto del shinto:** ritual vudú de la cascada. Religión en Japón que tiene más de 2.500 años de historia. Allí, el agua caída en un salto propicia de nuevo el encuentro con los espíritus, a pesar de que Haití y Japón están separados por un continente y todo un océano. Shinto deriva de la palabra japonesa shin tao (el camino hacia los dioses), y la culminación del ritual tiene lugar debajo de una cascada sagrada llamada Konryu Myojin no Taki, en el santuario de Tsubaki, al sur del país. Los sacerdotes (guji, en japonés) se encargan de tomar sake y sal de sus copas para luego arrojarlos a la cascada. Aquellos que se colocan bajo las aguas llevan sólo una cinta blanca en el pelo y calzones blancos. "La temperatura del agua es bajísima, de entre dos y cuatro grados, tanto que no se puede aguantar" "Como mucho, la gente se detiene allí unos cuatro o cinco segundos". El agua cae con tanta violencia que resulta mortal para niños o ancianos, ya que puede dañar el cráneo incluso a través de la sutura que une los huesos (la fontanela). Los más iniciados son capaces de aguantar entre 10 y 12 minutos, y sobre ellos se proyecta un éxtasis en el que luego aseguran que el agua "fluye a través de ellos, entrando por el centro de la cabeza y saliendo por debajo del cuerpo". Apenas murmuran algunas oraciones, el ritual transcurre en un silencio sólo roto por la caída del agua.

**bòkò: **Sacerdote Vudú que se dedica exclusivamente a practicar magia negra.

Se refiere a dos tipos de sacerdotes vudú.

**Vudú: **El Vudú es una creencia religiosa sincrética, es decir, una mezcla de catolicismo y antiguas prácticas africanas, incluidos elementos fetichistas y distintos tipos de magia, como la Blanca, la Negra y la Gris, que es una mezcla de las dos anteriores.

No se puede negar, sin embargo, que la primera, la Magia negra, es la más importante dentro del Vudú y es la que ha dado la imagen de que el Vudú es, por fuerza, algo siniestro.

El origen del Vudú es africano, pero fue llevado a Haití y a Nueva Orleáns por los esclavos.

Se trata de una creencia religiosa mayoritaria en Haití, que también se practica en Cuba, Trinidad, Brasil y en el sur de Estados Unidos, sobre todo en Louisiana.

En sus aspectos más moderados, sus ritos se practican entre cantos, sonidos de tambores y danzas.

Sus dioses −a loa− representan las preocupaciones comunes a toda la humanidad: el amor, la finitud de la vida y la protección del hogar. Pero en sus manifestaciones más extremas, sus prácticas son muy agresivas, ya que los brujos sacrifican animales y elaboran las famosas muñecas de cera o de trapo, que atravesadas con alfileres causan dolor a la persona que representan.** El Vudú también llegó a China y Japón, por medio de los esclavos y el comercio. Pero no fue de gran impacto, ya que en ese tiempo prácticas similares rondaban a ambas culturas.**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**¡DEJEN REVIEW POR FA… PARA SEGUIRLE A LA HISTORIA!**

**HADA :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daiyōkai Inugami**

¡Hola!

Segundo capitulo ¡Genial!

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primero y se estén pasando todo tipo de rollo por sus cabecitas ¡por que lo que viene, será para que se queden con las GANAS!

**Declaimer:** Sorry, no lo dije ante, pero lo digo ahora. Inuyasha no es mío, solo en mis sueños ¡ Ô o Ô! Que más quisiera yo…pero es de Rumiko Takahashi… y como dije antes…

**¡Advertencia!:**

Como se darán cuenta mas adelante, este es un UA (UNIVERSO ALTERNO) y como tal tiene escenas fuertes, diccionario de palabras extravagantes y material para adulto - adolescente mayor. Están advertidos ¡si no me lo ligan a mí lo de los traumas! ¬.¬

Bezazos

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capítulo Dos**

Inuyasha estaba sentado en su mesa habitual en la Panadería Kada, una diminuta tienda metida dentro del Barrio de Kyoto de la ciudad, en realidad era un lugar poco común por esas calles, ya que las comidas que hacían eran especialmente extranjeras. Había pedido una taza de café de chicoria (mixto) para ella. Él no sabía como podía soportar beberse el espeso y rico líquido tan temprano a la mañana. Bebió a sorbos su té y miró hacia la multitud que pasaba por la calle. Todos ellos parecían tener prisa por llegar a algún sitio. Les envidiaba el tener algo a lo que dedicarse cada día, pero él sabía la verdad. No había ninguna razón para apresurarse porque nada nunca resultaba de tanta prisa excepto una tumba temprana. Estos mortales no podían permitirse morir un poco antes de lo que les tocaba.

Quizás simplemente estaba cansado después de todos estos siglos de vida. Nunca se había despertado temprano a menos que fuera para desayunar con Kagome. No se apuraba hacia ninguna parte porque realmente tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Sonrió para sí mismo. Él escuchó la campanilla sobre la puerta y alzó la vista para verla caminar hacia él. Su corazón se constriñó cuando pensó cuánto la amaba.

Ella no era elegantemente delgada. Siempre estaba quejándose de sus caderas y sus muslos. Le había dicho varias veces que la amaba tal como era. Cuando la sostenía, él quería sentir curvas y suavidad, no huesos y ángulos. Ella sonrió y se rió por algo que Kada, el dueño del lugar, le dijo mientras se abría paso entre la muchedumbre. Él no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa satisfecha que les dirigió a los otros hombres que estaban en la panadería mientras le lanzaban envidiosas miradas.

Se levantó y la atrajo a sus brazos. Aplastándola contra él, la besó duro. Ella jadeó y él aprovechó para deslizar su lengua dentro y acariciar la de ella. Derritiéndose contra él, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mientras devoraba sus labios y masajeaba su espalda, se preguntó en el fondo de su mente cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que ella recordara donde estaban. Entonces él se perdió en su toque y en los suaves gemidos que salían de su garganta.

El sonido de aplausos atravesó sus mentes nubladas y ellos se apartaron. Él sonrió cuando ella se sonrojó. Ella lo aporreó cuando los otros clientes vitorearon. Él sostuvo su silla y acarició su pelo despejando el camino para besar su cuello. Ella tembló.

—Inuyasha, pensé que dijiste que te lo tomarías lentamente.

—Realmente no creo que besarte sea apresurar las cosas. En realidad, he querido besarte así desde nuestro primer encuentro.

—¿Pero aquí en medio de la panadería?

—No pude evitarlo. Me haces sentir contento de estar vivo y nadie ha hecho esto en mucho, mucho tiempo —Él empujó un café hacia ella.

—Realmente no esperas que me crea eso¿verdad? —ella tomó un sorbo y suspiró—. Mi café nunca sabe como este. ¿Por qué?

—Tú nunca has hecho café —él cogió un beignet que el dueño de la panadería había traído para ellos.

—Estoy segura de que si alguna vez lo hiciera, no sabría como este.

—¿Y has tenido has pensado sobre Ishimaru y si lo volverás a ver o no? —preguntó él de manera casual. Aunque quería exigirle que dejara de ver al hombre, sabía que no había mejor modo de hacerla enfadar que darle una orden.

—Lo llamaré más tarde y le haré saber que no quiero verlo otra vez. Creo que después del modo como actuó anoche, entenderá por qué.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Quieres que esté allí cuándo se lo digas?

—Puedo cuidarme a mi misma. No te necesito allí para sostenerme la mano.

—_Da un paso atrás, mi amigo. Empujarla no es el camino. Dile cuan preocupados estamos por ella_ —le advirtió la voz de Fudō Myō-ō

Inuyasha suspiró y apartó su té. Agarrando sus manos, él las llevó a sus labios.

—Lo siento. Sé que no me necesitas para cuidarte. Has demostrado que eres más que capaz de cuidar de las cosas tú misma. Estoy preocupado sobre Ishimaru. No creo que sea realmente el tipo agradable que pareces pensar que es.

—¿Has obtenido alguna información sobre él? —ella no sonaba feliz.

—No de mi gente. Mi socio comercial, Miroku Katsu, ha estado haciendo una pequeña indagación personal. No se lo pedí —él se encogió de hombros—. En realidad no le pides a Miroku que haga algo. Supongo que hubo algo sobre tu cita que no le gustó. Entonces él comprobó unas cosas y me avisó.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Parece que él practica Vudú.

—Eso no significa nada. Mucha gente práctica esa religión.

Sin embargo, se podía decir que ella estaba un poco nerviosa con esas noticias.

—Por supuesto, esto no significaría nada si él estuviera dentro del Vudú regular, pero él está en el _mojo - _malo, Kagome.

—_¿Mojo?_

—Hechizos negros que pueden perjudicarte si así lo quisiera.

—No pensé que esas cosas pasaran. Pensé que todo ese asunto era simplemente para las películas.

—Tiene su lado bueno y malo justo como cualquier otra religión. Si sabe lo que está buscando, será capaz de encontrarlo.

—¿De verdad piensas que él me dañará de algún modo? —ella no estaba convencida.

—No realmente. Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado mientras estás cerca de él. No lo hagas enfurecer.

—No fui yo quien estaba haciéndolo enfurecer anoche. Me parece que alguien más pulsaba sus botones.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Inuyasha trabó su mirada con la suya. Él esperaba que ella entendiera.

—Tú y yo podríamos haber hecho el amor en la pista de baile. Pero incluso eso no es una excusa para atacarte como lo hizo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú no estarías enojado?

—Seguramente yo habría estado furioso si mi cita comenzara a besarse con algún otro tipo, pero no vertería mi cólera sobre ella. Probablemente estaría tentado de darle puñetazos al tipo que se mueve en mi territorio —admitió él.

Ella se rió.

—Una respuesta totalmente masculina.

—¿Es así¿Cómo te sentirías si alguna mujer viene aquí y comienza a golpearme, sobre todo después de ver aquel beso?

—Querría arañar sus ojos.

—Ves, esa es una respuesta territorial, no sólo una reacción masculina.

—¿Qué harías o dirías tú a tu cita si ella hiciera algo así?

—Aceptar el destino y alejarme. Ella obviamente no es la chica correcta si está besando a alguien mientras está en una cita conmigo. La llevaré a casa si así lo quiere y le diré adiós. La vida es demasiado larga como para gastar mi tiempo en mujeres que no me quieren.

—¿No querrás decir que la vida es demasiado corta?

—¿Qué dije? —Él se encogió de hombros—. Mezclo los refranes a veces.

Levantándose, le ofreció su mano. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y entrelazó su brazo con el suyo mientras se abrían camino entre la muchedumbre de la mañana. Mientras salían y empezaban a caminar calle abajo, la estrechó más cerca de él. Se encontró a sí mismo pensando en cuán diferente era su vida desde que la había encontrado. Ella hacía que los días parecieran más brillantes y alegres.

Él había pasado meses sin reírse porque no había encontrado nada bueno en el mundo en mucho tiempo. Entonces, un día escuchó oyó su risa y se encontró sonriendo otra vez. Dentro de su corazón, ella guardaba una pequeña pieza del alma de él. Cuando ellos estaban juntos, estaba completo. Nada iba a sucederle a ella. No lo permitiría. Él tenía la sensación de que si ella fuera lastimada, él podría cruzar la línea sobre la que había estado andando.

—Estás tan serio de repente. ¿En qué estás pensando? —ella tiró de su brazo.

Él la miró y sonrió ligeramente.

—Pensaba en lo que haría sin ti.

—No creo que tengas que averiguar eso. No planeo irme a otro lado —ella miró su reloj—. Cielos. Me tengo que ir. Contraté a una nueva empleada mientras estuviste fuera. Ella comienza hoy y tengo que entrenarla.

Inclinándose, él la besó rápidamente.

—¿Quieres que te recoja para almorzar?

—No, voy a estar ocupada todo el día. Pero no diré no a la cena.

—Entonces me detendré brevemente y te recogeré después de cerrar la tienda. Cenaremos en mi casa.

—Wow. ¿Quién va a cocinar? —Ante su mirada ofendida, ella se rió tontamente.

—Tendrás que saber que soy un experto cocinero gourmet. Sólo cocino para gente muy especial —acercándola, él acarició con la punta de la nariz su mejilla—. No puedo pensar en nadie más a quien me gustaría cocinarle.

Una luz tímida apareció en los ojos de ella.

—Vas a echarme a perder si sigues tratándome de esa forma.

—Esa es la idea, amor. Tú mereces ser mimada —él la besó fuerte y se alejó—. Tienes que irte. Te recogeré esta noche.

Mientras él la observaba apresurarse, supo que la noche sería especial. Él había tratado de ser paciente, quería hacerla suya cuanto antes. Sus instintos gritaban que algo iba a pasar pronto y tenía miedo de lo que eso podría significar para ella.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

—Kagome.

Ella no pudo detener un temblor de miedo recorriendo su espina ante el sonido de la voz de Naraku. Se volvió para verlo acercársele desde la puerta. Mirando a su alrededor, comprendió que ellos eran los únicos en la tienda. Ella había enviado a su empleada por el almuerzo. _No te preocupes_, pensó. _Él no te hará daño._

—Naraku.

Él le dio una docena de rosas rosadas.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento de anoche. Fue imperdonable que te tratara así.

Ella tomó las flores y escondió una mueca. Nunca le habían gustado las rosas. Poniendo el ramo sobre el mostrador, le sonrió.

—Entiendo por qué estabas enojado, Naraku. Mi comportamiento con Inuyasha fue inadecuado. No sé lo que nos pasó.

—Hombres como No Taisho y yo tenemos un cierto encanto por nuestra riqueza y poder —Él tocó su mano—. Puedo ver como una muchacha como tú podría dejarse llevar por eso.

Gracias a Kami Naraku no parecía carecer de confianza. Ella no tenía ganas de discutir acerca de ello.

—Probablemente tienes razón.

Él se apoyó contra el mostrador.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoces a No Taisho?

—He sido amiga de él durante cinco años. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te has encontrado alguna vez con cualquiera de sus amigos?

—Seguro. La gente que trabaja en el club.

Él los desechó con un movimiento de su mano.

—Esos son sus empleados. Tú no te haces amigo de la gente que trabaja para ti.

—Me encontré a Miroku Katsu anoche.

—Ah, ese tipo alto, bastante desagradable.

Ella no había encontrado a Miroku desagradable en absoluto. De hecho, él había sido bastante encantador.

—Él es un socio. Nunca socialices con tus socios. Ellos tratarán de aprovecharse de ti.

—Tú debes ser un hombre solitario. Su amigo, Kei Kuroki, vive en Tokyo. Inuyasha pasó un par de semanas allí ayudándole con algunas cosas.

—O él dice eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué me mentiría?

—Todos los hombres mienten, amor. Eso está en la sangre.

—¿Si él me ha mentido, por qué debería preocuparme? Él es un adulto y no somos exclusivos, por lo tanto puede ir donde quiera.

Hubo un destello de impaciencia en sus ojos. Ella no tenía la intención de jugar su juego. No había ningún modo de que consiguiera que dudara de Inuyasha. Durante cinco años, él la había apoyado. Había sido un amigo en momentos en que ella sintió que no había nadie ahí para ella. La sostuvo mientras lloró y rió con ella cuando fue feliz. Podía dudar que él pudiera desearla como algo más que un amiga, pero nunca podía dudar de que la amaba.

—Naraku, me alegra que te vinieras a verme. Iba a llamarte.

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció sobre su cara.

—Me alegra oír eso. Te perdono por la noche pasada. Culpo a No Taisho.

Ella no podía creer que realmente pensara que iba a llamarlo para pedirle perdón.

—En realidad iba a hacerte saber que no podíamos vernos más. No creo que seamos el uno para el otro. Pienso que lo que pasó anoche sólo reforzó la verdad.

La cólera y algo siniestro se deslizó por su rostro. Ella dio un paso atrás y luego silenciosamente se reprobó. _No muestres miedo o debilidad. Él atacará_. Se preguntó por qué pensaba en Naraku como un perro rabioso. Había una mirada salvaje en sus ojos.

—¿Vas a romper conmigo? —Él se inclinó sobre el mostrador y la alcanzó. Agarrando sus brazos, la jaló hacia sí. Ella jadeó ante las rayas amarillas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos castaños - rojizos. Durante un momento, tuvo el más extraño pensamiento de que otra alma miraba fijamente desde aquellos ojos. Se preguntó si eso era lo que había significado la advertencia de Inuyasha. Él le gruñó y ella no pudo menos que alejarse de él.

—Nadie me deja sin mi permiso. Tú eres mía, Kagome. Tienes que aceptar que no te dejaré. Tu alma es pura y es justo lo que estoy buscando. Le ganaré a él. Te lo advierto, no me hagas pelear por ti. No te gustará el modo en que lo haré.

La campanilla sobre la puerta sonó cuando una mujer morena entró. Su rápida mirada percibió la escena en el mostrador. Si ella sintió el peligro o no Kagome no lo supo, pero agradeció a la mujer en su corazón por tener el coraje para llegar hasta ellos.

—Me pregunto si podría ayudarme —su voz mantenía un leve acento del medio oeste. Su aguda mirada tomó nota del firme agarre con que Naraku sostenía los brazos de Kagome. Los fríos ojos de la mujer miraron a Naraku y reconocieron el hecho de que trataba de intimidar a Kagome.

Naraku la alejó de él.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho —Él le sonrió a la mujer—. Siempre estoy para servir a una mujer hermosa. Si puedo ser de alguna ayuda, por favor no vacile en llamarme. Aquí está mi tarjeta.

Kagome no podía creer que tuviera el nervio para tratar de encantar a otra mujer cuando justamente había estado amenazándola. La mujer tomó la tarjeta, pero no dijo nada hasta que Naraku se hubo marchado. Tranquilamente rompió la tarjeta y miró a Kagome.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré. Gracias por haber entrado cuando lo hizo.

—Los hombres como él son para dar y regalar. Piensas que son un regalo de Dios a las mujeres y no creen que cualquiera de nosotras pueda resistírseles. No comprenden que Kami nos hizo más inteligentes que eso.

Ella se rió.

—Algunas mujeres lo encuentran atractivo.

—Esas son las mujeres que hacen que el resto de nosotras tenga tan mala prensa. Él no es mi tipo en absoluto.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo? Si no te importa que te pregunte

—Mi tipo es menos remilgado, supongo. Alto, pelo rubio – plateado o en todo caso uno moreno también y muy fuerte.­

­—¿Es uno o varios a la vez? – Dice algo asombrada Kagome

—Pues depende, de quien llegue primero – A esto la chica sonríe

—¿Qué hacen para vivir?

—Uno es arqueólogo —la mujer sonrió—El otro, pues, es abogado. Puedes ver que tengo gustos muy definidos en mente.

Su empleada volvió en ese momento. Kagome estudió a la otra mujer.

—Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. ¿Si no tienes ningún plan, quieres unirte para el almuerzo?

—Soy Rin Nishi y me encantaría aceptar tu oferta.

Kagome agarró su cartera y se marcharon. Estaban a mitad del almuerzo cuando Kagome se dio cuenta que nunca se había reído tanto con nadie además de Inuyasha.

—Creo que sé cual es tu tipo —Rin bebió a sorbos su copa de vino.

—¿Si?

—Seguro. Tu tipo es como el pelmazo de la tienda, sólo que cien veces mejor. Sofisticado, pero no snob. Incluso tiene dinero sin hacer ostentación de ello. Y más importante, te ama más allá de todo razonamiento y hará cualquier cosa por ti.

—Chica, atinaste —ella sonrió.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Hemos sido amigos durante cinco años y de repente ha decidido que quiere ser algo más.

—¿Te opones a la idea?

—Para nada. He estado deseándolo desde que nos conocimos, pero él significa mucho más para mí que cualquier otra persona con la que haya estado. Tengo miedo de decepcionarlo —ella se sonrojó—. No puedo creer que te esté contando todo esto.

—No te preocupes. No conozco a nadie en Kyoto excepto a ti, por lo tanto tus secretos están seguros conmigo. Sólo piensa en mí como en tu ángel de la guarda —una sonrisa irónica se deslizó a través de la cara de Rin—. ¿Él alguna vez ha dado muestras de que quiera cambiarte?

—No. Siempre me dice que soy perfecta como soy.

—Ustedes se han conocido durante cinco años. Eso es tiempo suficiente para aprender mucho el uno del otro. ¿Tiene alguna costumbre fastidiosa?

—Ninguna que haya visto. Algo me preocupa a veces. Inuyasha sufre ataques de depresión. Sé que él soporta noches donde no duerme en absoluto. A veces parece que oye o ve cosas que yo no puedo.

—¿Te asusta eso?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Él nunca me haría daño a mí o a sí mismo. Simplemente que me siento impotente porque no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle sino hablarle.

—Estoy segura que eso es la cosa más importante para él. He tenido momentos como el de tu amigo y el simple hecho de saber que hay alguien ahí con quien hablar me ayuda a soportarlo.

—¿Entonces piensas que soy tonta por preocuparme de decepcionarle?

Rin se inclinó y tocó su mano.

—Con los años que he vivido, he comprendido que el remordimiento es la emoción más difícil con la que vivir. Nunca hagas nada que lamentarás porque nunca lo olvidarás. Pienso que lamentarías no aprovechar la oportunidad de amar totalmente a Inuyasha. Toma lo que él está ofreciendo con ambas manos y disfruta de ello, hasta el más pequeño momento. Podrías sorprenderte al comprender que tu mundo estará completo cuando estén juntos.

La sinceridad de la voz de Rin trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Ella sabía que si Inuyasha decidía seducirla esa noche, ella lo agarraría y nunca lo dejaría ir.

—Gracias, Rin.

—De nada. Ahora debo irme. Tengo una reunión de negocios en unos minutos —la morena mujer se levantó—. Disfruté de nuestra conversación.

—¿Quieres almorzar otra vez mañana?

Rin sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo siento. Tengo un almuerzo de negocios.

—Si estás libre mañana por la noche¿por qué no me encuentras en el Daiyōkai Inugami? Ese es el club de mi amigo.

—Me encantaría. ¿Alrededor de las nueve?

—Maravilloso. Avisaré a Inuyasha y nos reservará una mesa.

Las dos mujeres se dijeron adiós y se dirigieron en sentidos contrarios. Tan pronto como Kagome giró la esquina, Fudō Myō-ō apareció al lado de Rin.

—¿Por qué, Rin, estás involucrándote en la vida de una mortal? Eso no parece propio de ti.

—Márchate Fudō Myō-ō. Yo tengo amigos mortales.

—Lo sé, pero Kagome es una extraña. Debo confesar que tu discurso sobre no vivir con los remordimientos ha sido completamente conmovedor.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacía él.

—¿Piensas que no lamento lo que hice?

—Nunca he visto mucho remordimiento de tu parte.

—Me arrepentí. Caí sobre mis rodillas y supliqué. Él decidió no perdonarme. Bien. No dejo que su rechazo me vuelva loca. Tampoco dejaré que la culpa me coma viva. Viviré la vida que me han dado, pero la viviré a mi manera. No me convertiré en la caza o el cazador —ella se alejó de él.

—Bien por ti, Rin. La mayor parte de los mortales no tienen incluso el coraje de vivir — Fudō Myō-ō se inclinó en señal de respeto y desapareció.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha se secó las manos en sus pantalones. No podía creer lo nervioso que estaba. Era realmente absurdo. Había invitado a Kagome a cenar un millón de veces anteriormente y nunca se había sentido de esta manera. _Eso era por que nunca ibas a terminar llevándola a la cama_. No deseaba pensar en lo que había estado planeando para después de la cena. Era un paso enorme el que estaban a punto de dar, incluso aunque él sabía que era lo correcto. Desde la primera vez que le había hablado, la había deseado. Una necesidad de ella crecía dentro de él. Esto no era tan sólo lujuria. Esa emoción se habría apagado pronto. Su amor por ella había crecido a lo largo de los años hasta convertirse en lo más importante en su vida. Cuando estaba con ella, estaba en casa. Era tan simple y tan complicado como eso.

Ella abrió la puerta y la boca de él se abrió de golpe. A sus ojos siempre había sido hermosa, pero esta noche brillaba. Enfundada en un vestido de seda blanco, parecía una virgen inocente hasta que uno notaba la abertura en la falda subiendo hasta la parte superior de su muslo y revelando atisbos de sus medias. El escote bajo exhibía la parte superior de sus senos. Ella no estaba excesivamente dotada en esa área, pero él nunca había sido un hombre especialmente amante de los pechos.

Calzaba tacones aguja lo cual la acercaba a su estatura. El juego de joyas de diamantes y zafiros que le había comprado para su último cumpleaños adornaba su piel. Con manos temblorosas, le tendió el solitario lirio que había traído para ella. Su brillante sonrisa lo hizo sentir como si le hubiese dado la luna. Él sin duda alguna planeaba llevarla más tarde a las estrellas.

—Eres tan bella. Haces doler mi corazón —confesó él con voz ronca.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionó con sus labios los de él. Él saboreó su húmeda boca caliente como si fuera el chocolate más fino. Hundió su lengua y acarició la de ella con un suave roce aterciopelado. Ni una sola vez exigió o tomó algo de ella. Su objetivo era darle todo el placer.

Cuanto más la acercaba, más profundo se hacía el beso. Se perdieron en el sabor y textura del otro. Ella mordisqueó sus labios firmes como si saborease una fruta madura. Él siguió bebiendo a sorbos de su boca igual que un experto bebería el más fino de los vinos. Al final llegó el momento en que estaban tan apretados que sus sombras se hicieron una.

Un cortante viento frío los rodeó y los obligó a separarse. Se miraron el uno al otro dándose cuenta que ambos habían escuchado la voz en el viento. Él la empujó hacia su apartamento y giró para buscar en las tinieblas. Nadie estaba parado donde él pudiera verle, pero sabía que alguien se escondía entre las sombras y les odiaba. No había sentido nada hasta que llegó el viento, así que quienquiera que fuera había descubierto que era fácil esconderse en la oscuridad.

—¿Estás lista para irnos?

Ella le dio su chaqueta. Él la sostuvo para que se la pusiera. Deslizó las manos sobre sus hombros y ella tembló. Por su rasposa respiración, supo que ella esperaba con tanta anticipación su noche como él. La escoltó desde su apartamento hasta el coche que esperaba en la acera. Por lo general, conducía él mismo, pero esta noche quería enfocar toda su atención en ella. La llevaba a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad en vez de su apartamento. Deseaba que todo saliese bien. Su chofer, Shippo, mantuvo la puerta abierta para ellos.

—Gracias, Shippo. Vamos a ir a _Kami Nari_ (Dios del rugido del trueno)

Antes de que Inuyasha subiera al lado de ella, Shippo lo detuvo.

—Señor, algo no anda bien por aquí. Todos mis instintos están gritando alarmados.

—Gracias. Mantenga los ojos abiertos —Él se deslizó en el coche.

—Sí, señor — Shippo cerró la puerta. Se deslizó detrás del volante del Rolls y se alejó del bordillo.

—¿Dónde encontraste a Shippo? —preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en los brazos de él.

Él sonrió.

—En realidad, Shippo me encontró a mí. Solía ser un mercenario.

—¿Un mercenario¿Por qué contratarías a alguien así?

—¿Por qué no?

—Su lealtad puede ser comprada. ¿Cómo sabes que no se volvería en tu contra si alguien le diera el dinero suficiente?

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan cínica? —Inuyasha negó con la cabeza—. No mantengo cerca a Shippo porque necesite un guardaespaldas. Sé cuidar de mí mismo. Lo contraté para darle la oportunidad de recobrar su humanidad.

Ella frunció el ceño con perplejidad.

—¿Recobrar su humanidad?

—Decidió que ser un mercenario no era lo más adecuado para él. Cuando dejó de preocuparse por la gente por la que luchaba, supo que era el momento de largarse. Aunque estoy seguro que tiene varios talentos, imaginé que lo mejor para él era seguir haciendo lo que había estado haciendo. Él es otro par de ojos para mí. No creo realmente que alguien quiera atraparme. Pero a veces algún maníaco se obsesiona y vale la pena tener alguien allí para cuidar tus espaldas. Yo le confiaría todo lo importante para mí, hasta a ti.

—Eso es un gran halago por tu parte. Es extraño pensar que soy tan importante para ti. Me asusta de muchas maneras. Me temo que te decepcionaré.

—El único modo que podrías decepcionarme es si no nos das una oportunidad.

—Hoy conocí a una mujer que me dijo que la peor cosa que existe es vivir lleno de arrepentimientos. No planeo hacer eso. Vamos a comenzar a conocer todo sobre cada uno de nosotros. No puede haber ningún secreto entre nosotros.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de secreto que pueda sacudir la tierra? —Él se rió.

—Puede ser. ¿Son tus secretos profundos y oscuros?

Su sonrisa desapareció y él se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana durante un momento. Él vio sus reflejos en el cristal. Sus ojos brillaron con amor y se encontró dudando si la merecía. Si no podía recibir el perdón de Kami, no había forma de que fuese lo suficientemente bueno para esta maravillosa mujer.

—_Ya basta, tonto _—la voz de Fudō Myō-ō resonó como un disparo en su mente—. _¿Cómo sabes que Kami - Sama no tenía esto planeado desde el principio? Tal vez Él sabía que ella te necesitaría_.

—_¿Ella me necesita¿Planeó Él cuánto la necesito yo? No paso un minuto sin pensar en ella. _

—_Ah, el amor es una cosa maravillosa¿no es verdad amigo mío? _—una risa resonó a través de sus pensamientos—. _Confía en mí, a medida que pasen los años sólo empeorará._

—_¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado? _—Él no podía imaginar a un Dios enamorado, pero Kami había permitido que pasaran cosas mucho más extrañas.

—_Eso no__ es importante. Tú la mereces y también cada cosa buena que va a ocurrirte. Has demostrado tu fe. No creo que Él pueda pedir más de ti._

—_Gracias, __Fudō Myō-ō_

Se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

—Esta noche no es la noche de los secretos. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para contarnos nuestros pasados—. La deslizó hacia su regazo y rodeó su cintura con los brazos. Recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho ella guardó silencio. No se dijeron nada más hasta que entraron por el camino de acceso a la casa.

Ella bajó del coche y se quedó sin aliento. Observando fijamente hacia la casa de tres pisos de la plantación, no podía encontrar las palabras para describir su reacción.

—Me sentí de la misma manera cuando la vi la primera vez —le dijo Shippo con un guiño.

—¿Te gusta? —Inuyasha tiró de ella para acercarla a él mientras observaban fijamente la amplia mansión.

—¿Gustarme? Oh, Inuyasha, es hermosa. ¿Cómo la has llamado?

Una triste sonrisa adornó la cara de él.

—La llamo Kami Nari Quiere decir Dios del Rugido del Trueno.

—Puedo entenderlo. Puedo sentirlo —ella lo abrazó—. ¿Me la mostrarás?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Shippo. Puedes tomarte libre el resto de la noche —Inuyasha sabía que Shippo probablemente se quedaría. Su entrenamiento como mercenario sin duda daba patadas en él.

—Gracias, señor. Buenas noches señorita.

Shippo entró en el coche y lo condujo rodeando la casa, en dirección al garaje. Inuyasha dirigió a Kagome a través de los amplios peldaños frontales en dirección a las amplias puertas dobles. A la luz de las lámparas del pórtico, ella podía divisar los intrincados cristales emplomados de los paneles en las puertas. Retrataban a varias personas arrodillándose en una montaña. Sus brazos estaban alzados hacia los cielos y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. En el cielo sobre ellos flotaba un ángel vestido con armadura y sujetando una espada. Señalaba con un dedo una puerta de reluciente oro atrás de él. Había tal tristeza en sus ojos, Kagome tuvo el presentimiento que él se negaba a escuchar las súplicas de la gente. Había montones de lo que parecían alas todo alrededor de la gente. Ella extendió una mano y tocó el rostro de un hombre que se parecía sorprendentemente a Inuyasha. Tenía el presentimiento que el vitral de la ventana guardaba los secretos del corazón de Inuyasha.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Esto es tan triste. ¿Qué representa?

Él enjugó sus mejillas, pero contempló la vidriera.

—Esto es un recordatorio de que todos podemos cometer un error.

—¿Representa la Caída, verdad?

—Sí. Incluso las Deidades pueden cometer errores. No son infalibles. No importa lo que cualquier sacerdote quiera que pienses.

Ella no hizo comentarios, pero por la certeza en su voz, consideró que Inuyasha hablaba por experiencia propia.

La comprensión sin edad que a menudo mostraba le hizo pensar que él era más que un mero humano. Si creyera en vampiros, casi podría creer que era uno de ellos, pero él nunca irradió la presencia amenazante que aquellas criaturas legendarias tendrían. Inuyasha a menudo la hacía pensar en un espíritu guardián por la forma en que la cuidaba.

Él abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar.

Se quedó muda ante las exquisitas escaleras de mármol que subían hacia el segundo piso. Construidas con profundos tonos como joyas: zafiro, esmeralda y borgoña, brillaban como piedras preciosas bajo la araña de cristal que adornaba el techo. El cielo raso había sido hecho de tejas de oro pálido. Aunque las escaleras y la araña de luces fueran sobrecogedoras, era la fuente en medio del piso principal lo que capturaba la vista.

Hecha de obsidiana, formaba un enorme capullo de Loto. El agua caía al frente en una cascada burbujeante. Se acercó a ella y observó fijamente la fuente. El fondo estaba cubierto con rubíes de Bohemia.

—Es bellísimo.

—Aquí es donde la paz comienza. En esta casa, nunca hubo conflicto o dolor. Cuando esto aún era una plantación, no se mantenía con esclavos. Sólo había hombres y mujeres libres de cada raza. Ellos compartían las ganancias.

—Fue muy generoso por parte del dueño.

—Yo no ten... quiero decir que él no tenía ninguna necesidad de dinero y aunque así hubiese sido, no lo habría obtenido a costa de otros —la condujo por las escaleras hacia arriba hasta una puerta a tan sólo unos pasos de último peldaño. Abriendo la oscura puerta de caoba, permitió que ella entrara primero.

La habitación estaba oscura al principio. Luego apareció la luz de una vela. Pronto cien velas iluminaron una íntima mesa de comedor donde dos platos estaban puestos uno frente al otro. Él se dirigió a una silla y la retiró para ella. Ella se sentó y admiró la vajilla azul clara y la plata brillante. Reverentemente tocó las elegantes copas de cristal para vino. Otro solitario lirio adornaba la mesa.

—Has recordado que amo los lirios.

—Recuerdo todo lo que me dices —Él le sirvió un poco de vino. Alzando su copa, brindó—. Eres la perfección. Nunca habrá otra dama como tú, Kagome. Has tocado el lugar más oscuro en mi corazón y lo has traído nuevamente a la luz.

Lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de ella.

—Esta noche ha sido maravillosa.

—Pero esto no termina aquí, mi amor. Sólo esta comenzado. Tenemos toda la noche para alcanzar el cielo.

Él había preparado la cena, pero ella no podía recordar lo que habían comido. Sabía que él había cocinado todos sus platos favoritos y estaba segura que habían estado deliciosos. Nunca lo supo con seguridad por que se perdió en sus ojos y no recordó nada hasta que él se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano.

Sabía que esta era su última oportunidad. Si tuviera reparos, podría decir que no y él la conduciría a una habitación de huéspedes. No la recriminaría o la haría sentir culpable. Él simplemente seguiría amándola. Fue este conocimiento lo que le dio la confianza para tomar su mano. Cuando dejaron la habitación, hecho una mirada hacia atrás y las velas se apagaron. Pensó que era un truco bastante bonito. Tendría que preguntarle como lo hacía.

Subieron el siguiente tramo de la escalera, lado a lado. Esta vez se pararon delante de una puerta hecha de ébano. Él la arrastró hacia sus brazos y la puerta se abrió de golpe. La habitación estaba iluminada por dos pequeñas lámparas Tiffany. Suaves sombras bailaban en las esquinas, pero ella no les temía. Esta noche, ella confiaría en Inuyasha para mantenerla segura.

La dejó al lado de una gran cama trineo hecha también de ébano. Estaba esculpida hasta el mínimo detalle con representaciones de ángeles. Ella deslizó sus dedos sobre uno de los más cercanos.

—Tú crees en ángeles.

—Sí, debo creer en ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—El mundo sería un lugar demasiado triste sin algo bueno para hacerlo digno —Él clavó los ojos en ella, pero no estaba segura de que estuviese contemplándola.

—Tú crees igualmente en la Caída.

—Sí, pero los motivos son demasiado profundos como para que hablemos de ellos esta noche—él se estiró hacia ella.

**(WARNING LEMON)**

Ella accedió silenciosamente y le ofreció sus labios. Él los tomó suavemente con paciencia y amor. Presionando su cuerpo estrechamente contra él, ella se percató de cuánto la deseaba. Su erección era enorme y ella frotó su vientre contra ella. Un gemido suave vino de su pecho. Ella no pudo menos que sonreír abiertamente.

—¿Piensas que torturarme es gracioso? —gruñó él mientras deslizaba sus brazos hacia abajo para ahuecar las manos sobre su trasero. Él la levantó de tal forma que se acoplaron perfectamente y ambos gimieron.

—Inuyasha —una necesidad urgente se coló en su voz.

—Silencio, amor. Esta noche tenemos todo el tiempo en el mundo para explorarnos mutuamente —Él la besó otra vez.

Esta vez el beso fue un poco más exigente y un poco más áspero. A ella le encantó. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba que él la tomara rápidamente y con fuerza, se descubrió disfrutando de él mientras se tomaba su tiempo con ella. Podía sentir su mano que subía despacio el dobladillo de su vestido sobre sus piernas. Ella jadeó cuando sus manos ásperas acariciaron la parte superior de sus muslos que era dejada desnuda por sus medias. Ambos suspiraron profundamente cuando le quitó el vestido por la cabeza.

Sabía que la había visto desnuda antes, pero esta noche era diferente. Iban a tener sexo y tuvo miedo que no le gustara lo que veía. Bajó la mirada. Él levantó su barbilla y le sonrió.

Arrodillándose, le quitó los zapatos. Ella trató de concentrarse en la sensación de su contacto cuando acarició sus rodillas y el interior de sus muslos. Esperó a que le quitara las medias, pero un choque eléctrico la atravesó cuando sintió sus labios en su cadera. Él le dio un suave beso allí. Inclinándose hacia adelante, ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y abrió las piernas un poco más. Él le quitó las bragas y contempló sus rizos durante un momento. Ella sintió sus hombros subir y bajar cuando inhaló profundamente.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en el mismo momento en que él colocó su boca sobre ella y comenzó a saborearla. Se sujeto a él fuertemente y él la sostuvo firmemente con una mano sobre su trasero. La otra mano separó sus labios inferiores y reveló su clítoris.

Él canturreó su apreciación contra ella y ella dio un brinco. Le dio un golpecito con su lengua y ella tembló otra vez. Mientras, él continuó de rodillas impulsándola a retroceder hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama, para hacerla sentarse de repente.

—Relájate y disfruta. Sé que yo lo haré.

Él habló contra ella y el calor de su aliento y la vibración de su voz la hizo humedecerse. La lamió despacio, saboreándola.

—Sabía que tu sabor sería tan bueno como el vino más caro.

Ella se reclinó sobre sus codos y observó su cabeza enterrada entre sus muslos. Sus amplios hombros forzaron sus piernas a separarse, dándole mejor acceso. Él tenía una lengua muy talentosa. En el pasado había tenido varios amantes que la saborearon ahí abajo, pero siempre parecía que ellos no disfrutaban con aquello y que sólo lo hacían para impresionarla. Inuyasha parecía disfrutar de cada pizca de ella. Su boca pegada a su clítoris y chupando profundamente. Ella gimió y cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Cerrando los ojos, se perdió en las sensaciones que él creaba.

Un raspado de sus dientes y sus caderas se arqueaban separándose de la cama. Un movimiento rápido de su lengua y ella gemía. Sentía el toque de su dedo y ella imploraba. Él era implacable. Deslizó un dedo en su apretado pasaje. Lo empujó rápido y lo sacó despacio. Sus músculos interiores lo agarraron fuertemente en desacuerdo. Ella quería que se quedara. La punta de su dedo jugó con el punto perfecto en el interior y ella se tensó en todas partes. La presión siguió aumentando mientras él probaba, jugaba y lamía cada húmedo centímetro de ella. Justo cuando pensó que su cabeza explotaría, él empujó dos dedos dentro de ella y bombeó repetidamente. La presión explotó y ella pulsó en todas partes.

—Por favor —ella levantó los brazos hacia él mientras se ponía de pie. A través de los párpados entrecerrados, lo miró desnudarse. La camisa negra que tenía puesta salió volando a través de la habitación y ella admiró su estómago plano. Sabía que él hacía ejercicios frecuentemente para mantener su cuerpo. Ella le dio silenciosamente las gracias a Dios por esto. La leve pelusa de vello en su pecho se estrechaba hacia abajo en una línea delgada que llegaba hasta el cinturón de sus pantalones. Cuando él alcanzó el botón, ella se sentó y le hizo señas para que se aproximara. Él sonrió y se acercó.

Ella extendió la mano y desabotonó los pantalones. Rozó su mano sobre su erección mientras bajaba el cierre con cuidado. Él gimió, pero no trató de pararla. Su miembro saltó libre y ella no pudo menos que lamerse los labios. Ella le bajó los pantalones por sus delgadas caderas. Él alejó sus manos y terminó de quitárselos. Se paró delante de ella de tal modo que pudiera verle hasta hartarse.

Ella lo estudió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. No había ni un solo defecto para ser encontrado excepto la curiosa cruz con una flor de loto ensartada en medio marcada en su pecho. Ella nunca lo había notado antes. Entonces se percató que nunca lo había visto sin camisa. Incluso cuando hacía ejercicio, llevaba puesta una remera. Había marcas negras a lo largo de la parte superior de sus hombros y alrededor de su bíceps. Bajo la luz tenue, no podía distinguir que eran, pero ella no estaba demasiado preocupada por eso. Lo deseaba fuertemente apretado contra y dentro de ella.

Ella pasó un dedo ligeramente de arriba abajo sobre su miembro y este brincó y tembló de deseo por ella. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó en su boca. Lamiéndolo como si fuese su dulce favorito, arremolinó su lengua sobre la cabeza de su miembro y disfrutó de su gusto salado. Sus manos se ahuecaron en sus testículos y él separó más las piernas mientras ella los hacía rodar y los apretaba mientras chupaba su hombría. Al poco tiempo él empujaba en su boca rápida y profundamente. Ella supo que su clímax se acercaba cuando su respiración se aceleró y se estiró para agarrar sus hombros. En lugar de venirse en su boca, él se separó de ella.

—Alguien está demasiado vestido para la ocasión.

Él la empujó de regreso hacia la cama y le quitó las medias. Su lindo sujetador "push-up" (// para los que no sepan, son sujetadores para subir el pecho y hacer que se vea mas formado y en mayor tamaño) fue arrojado detrás de él. Ella no pudo evitar reírse. Él presionó su espalda contra el colchón mientras avanzaba lentamente sobre ella. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él colocaba sus caderas entre sus piernas. Ambos suspiraron cuando él se acomodó dentro de ella. Era como haber llegado finalmente a casa. Ella había sido hecha para él. Mirando fijamente en sus ojos, él comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella. Ninguno de ellos quería que esto terminara.

A cada movimiento, podía sentir sus emociones, sensaciones y sueños que lo atravesaban como un rayo blanco. A cada movimiento, su gloriosa respiración, hacía eco en su alma y corazón. Y como si quisiera manifestarse, a cada empuje, extrañamente el cabello de Inuyasha, se volvía de un plateado, que la misma Luna estaría celosa de su blancura y brillo, bajo las mudas sombras de la noche.

De este extraño fenómeno, Kagome no tuvo atisbo si quiera, pues su entereza estaba totalmente concentrada en sentir al magnifico ser que con cada empuje y dulces susurros de su amor que recitaba, más se adentraba en su corazón y alma, llenándola de sueños e ilusiones. Para con ÉL y en ÉL.

Era una unión perfecta entre dos almas e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de todo lo que ella se había significado para él desde el principio. Su clímax lo atravesó trayendo con ello una epifanía de su arrogancia suprema. Él nunca había confiado que Kami supiese lo que hacía. ¿Cómo podría el ser que creó el Cielo y la Tierra saber qué era lo mejor para un simple Semi - Dios como él? Escuchó el grito de Kagome cuando su orgasmo la golpeó. Kami era bueno y se la había enviado.

La abrazó suavemente acercándola y juró que nunca dejaría a nadie hacerle daño. No podía darse el lujo de perderla.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Permanecieron en la cama y la abrazó apretadamente a él. Acariciando su espalda, se deleitó en el cansancio agradable que lo absorbía después de haber hecho el amor. Ella estaba dormida por el momento, pero no planeaba dejarla dormir mucho más tiempo. De repente la agitación lo golpeó. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió hacia las puertas francesas que conducían al balcón. Escudriñó en la noche oscura y escuchó los sonidos de los pantanos. Él había amado este lugar desde el momento que había bajado del barco a tierra. Los animales y los espíritus de estos pantanos le hablaron y lo hicieron sentir bienvenido. Hacía doscientos años, él estaba entre los primeros blancos que se establecieron en este lugar y no planeaba dejarlo alguna vez. El silencio total de la noche lo advirtió de que las cosas no andaban bien.

En el silencio, una voz se metió en su mente.

—_Inuyasha, ayúdame._

Él trató de ignorarla. De ninguna manera dejaría a Kagome sola y sin protección. Incluso en su propio lugar de paz, el mal podría meterse. No iba a correr el riesgo de que algo le pasara a ella.

—_El dolor es terrible y quiero morir _—la voz era desigual y agotada. El caído a quien pertenecía había vivido demasiado tiempo. La locura y el sufrimiento que había soportado lo hacían anhelar la muerte. Un tirón en el alma de Inuyasha le dijo donde podría ser encontrado. El caído

—Es difícil ignorar sus súplicas — Fudō Myō-ō se reunió con él.

—¿Es esto lo que escuchas?

Fudō Myō-ō asintió con la cabeza.

—Son similares. Tienen el mismo asomo de desesperación.

—Está decidido a convertirme en su verdugo.

—Sí. Te llama a voces implorando perdón y redención cuando todo que puedes darle es la muerte.

—Es todo lo que puedo dar a cualquiera de ellos.

—Así es como debería ser. Sólo _Kami - Sama_ puede perdonarle y si no se lo pide a Él, nunca lo conseguirá. Debemos humillarnos para conseguir el perdón y la mayor parte de nosotros somos demasiado orgullosos para pedirlo.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza. Recordó como lo había desgarrado suplicar cuando él había sido una de las criaturas más poderosas que _Kami - Sama_ había creado. Él también recordó el dolor angustioso que había sentido cuando Kami le negó el perdón y Fudō Myō-ō había tomado su divinidad y sus alas.

—Hay momentos en los que entiendo su locura. A veces ha sido difícil continuar.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que ellos son, Inuyasha. Todos los _Amitabha_ (persona que se dedica hacer cumplir lo pactado, si es necesario, utilizando la fuerza) lo son. Ustedes son aquellos, quiénes han encontrado un modo de sobrevivir en este mundo mortal sin hacer daño a alguien más.

Ellos oyeron el murmullo de Kagome. Fudō Myō-ō se rió de él.

—Deberías entrar. Ella se despertará de un momento a otro y no querrás que nos vea hablando junto.

Inuyasha entró de nuevo y se deslizó en la cama. Arrastrándola hacia sus brazos, calentó su alma fría con su cuerpo y amor.

**¡Je – je – je – je – je o !**

**Sin comentarios**

**¡¡¡Review!!!**

Besos

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**"Rincón Cultural"**

**Amitabha: **Es un Bodhisattva que demoró su propia salvación (es decir, su entrada al nirvana) hasta que se hubieran salvado todos los seres humanos. Constituye el personaje principal de la secta de la "Tierra Pura" (Jodo – Shu y Jodo Shinshu) basada en la creencia en que invocando a Amida, los fieles pueden renacer en una hermosa "Tierra Pura" donde todos se verán libres del dolor y la necesidad hasta estar preparados para la iluminación final

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**¡Gracias!**

**Estoy muy feliz por los review de: **

**Aabla:**Gracias amiga por el review, y me gusta que te guste la historia, jejejeje. Besos y nos estamos leyendo.

**kisa-Chan-sohma**¡Genial! gracias por el apoyo y que bueno que te haya llegado. Pero bueno, espero tus comentarios para con este, haber si deja buena impresión. Un bezazo y nos estamos leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daiyōkai Inugami **

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, me estoy dando cuenta de que SI le ha gustado la historia, lo que me alegro de corazón, pero ante todo que les intrigue tanto el tema que propuse, je je je me quedo más tranquila en ese ámbito. Bueno, en todo caso, algunos significantes, están adaptados de mejor manera, o por decirlo de alguna forma los coloque en términos más conocidos. Pero de antemano les digo que voy a interactuarlos para que se den una idea de cómo y en que se basa esta historia y no se confundan.

Ante todo no les complicaré más la vida, solo disfruten y lean, que para eso me mato las neuronas je – je – je – je – je…y como siempre…Inuyasha no es mío es de Rumiko Takahashi.

**¡Advertencia!:**

Como se darán cuenta mas adelante, este es un AU (UNIVERSO ALTERNO) y como tal tiene escenas fuertes, diccionario de palabras extravagantes y material para adulto - adolescente mayor. Están advertidos ¡si no me lo ligan a mí lo de los traumas! ¬.¬

Bezazos

HADA

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capítulo Tres**

**(Warning LEMON)**

Al otro día Inuyasha levantó a Kagome y la llevó al baño, despertándola con el palpitante calor de la ducha. Él sonrió cuando ella jadeó de placer al sentir el agua golpearla. Ella se apoyó contra él mientras sostenía la regadera manual masajeante entre sus piernas. La otra mano de él acariciaba su pecho. Sus dedos pellizcaron su pezón, tirando y amasándolo. La cabeza de ella estaba en su hombro y la besó. La lengua de él se introdujo en su boca y acarició la de ella con pasión. Él metió una pierna entre las suyas y frotó su erección contra su trasero.

Las caderas de ella comenzaron a moverse y él gimió. La sensación de su suave piel contra él aumentó la pulsante presión más y más alto. Él colgó la ducha de modo que el agua los golpeara a ambos. Agarrando el jabón, él enjabonó sus manos y comenzó a pasarlas por todo el cuerpo de ella. Acarició, jugueteó y tentó cada una de sus partes. Sus orejas y cuello fueron mordisqueados y chupados. Sus pechos fueron acariciados y apretados. La tortura siguió cuando se arrodilló para lavar sus piernas. Ella lanzó un grito cuando sus manos alcanzaron su clítoris. Él dirigió sus dedos hacia el duro botón.

—Inuyasha —gimió ella.

Él la presionó contra la pared de ducha y la levantó. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él. Él colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la bajó hacia sí. Amó la sensación de sus músculos interiores atrapándolo con fuerza. Él salió y empujó de nuevo. Apoyó una mano contra la pared al lado de ella, para comenzar un fuerte ritmo. Él la montó duro, amando la humedad de su sexo y de su piel. Se deslizaba suavemente sobre ella lo que aumentaba su placer.

Él inclinó sus caderas ligeramente y la cabeza de su miembro raspó su punto "G". Ella gritó cuando su orgasmo estalló. Su clímax la hizo explotar, mientras él le mordía el tendón en su hombro. Ambos gritaron cuando él llenó su dulce vacío con su mojado calor.

Mientras ella se apoyaba fláccida contra la pared, él los lavó a ambos. Cerró el agua y la ayudó a salir de la ducha, para luego secarla suavemente. La llevó hacia el dormitorio donde un juego limpio de ropa la estaba esperando. Ella bajó la vista a la ropa y luego lo miró.

—Los recogí para ti ayer.

—Estabas muy seguro de mí.

—Esperaba que te quedaras esta noche, pero no habría importado si no lo hubieras hecho. Finalmente habría sucedido. Sólo que no podía esperar más —Él sacó ropa de su armario—. Tengo que irme al club. Te dejaré en la tienda. ¿Te reunirás conmigo para el almuerzo?

Él la miraba mientras se vestía, asegurándose que ella no viera su espalda. Él no tenía tiempo para explicarle lo que eso significaba. Ella lo tomó de improviso sin embargo cuando se le acercó y dibujó la cruz marcada con el loto insertado en su pecho.

—¿Qué es esto?

Él se estremeció.

—Un grupo de amigos y yo lo nos lo hicimos para no olvidarnos del pasado.

—¿Que pasado es ese?

Él echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—No tenemos tiempo para conversar sobre esto ahora mismo. Prometo contártelo pronto.

—Bien —ella no hizo más preguntas.

Él sabía que nunca le había dicho mucho sobre su vida, pero nunca había pensado cuál sería el mejor de modo de explicarle que era un semi – Dios caído y que vivía desde hacía siglos. Ahora le parecía que nunca sería el momento adecuado para esa conversación, pero que también tendría que decírselo pronto.

Shippo tenía el coche esperándolos. Ellos se sentaron silenciosamente detrás, sintiendo el sol y las débiles secuelas del placer compartido. Cuando llegaron a su tienda, Inuyasha le tomó una mano y la besó.

—Pasaré a recogerte para almorzar alrededor de la una¿está bien? —murmuró él contra sus labios.

—Será perfecto —ella fue hacia la puerta y se dio la vuelta para despedirlo.

Él le sonrió. Mirando hacia la calle, él no pudo ver nada fuera de lugar, pero había un incómodo presentimiento rodeando el vecindario. Él no estaba seguro si Ishimaru merodeaba por ahí. No iba a dejarle tener un fácil acceso a ella.

—Shippo, después de que me dejes, quiero que vuelvas y vigiles las cosas. No me siento muy tranquilo en dejarla sola hoy.

—Bien, señor. A decir la verdad, iba a preguntar si podía hacerlo. Algo está haciendo sonar mis alarmas también.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

—Entonces ella pasó la noche con él. Un desarrollo interesante, pero eso no cambia nada. Ella todavía es mía y no la dejaré ir.

—Ella nos tiene miedo, está asustada. Si no la hubieras agarrado, podríamos haber tenido otra oportunidad, pero ahora no nos dejará acercarnos.

—No me preocupa. Nadie rompe conmigo. Soy yo quién da la salida. Ella tiene que aprender eso.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Esperaremos un tiempo y cuando baje la guardia, haremos nuestro movimiento.

Naraku salió a la calle después de observar como Inuyasha dejaba a Kagome. Nadie lo miró dos veces aunque fuera hablando solo.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

—¿Estás lista para almorzar, amor? —Inuyasha entró en la librería. Había estado listo para el almuerzo desde el mismo segundo en que la había dejado.

—Un segundo —ella terminó de hablar por teléfono a un cliente. Agarró su cartera, y le dijo a su ayudante que volvería más tarde.

Cuando ellos entraron en el coche, ella se rió.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A un pequeño restaurante que encontré el otro día. Ellos sirven una espléndida comida Japonesa

Fueron ubicados en una esquina acogedora. Comenzaron a conversar sobre el día de cada uno, mientras que esperaban que su pedido llegara. Mientras él estaba tomando su primer bocado, ella deslizó su mano por su muslo. Él la miró impactado cuando la mano de ella abarcó el bulto en sus pantalones. Ella volvió la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa inocente, pero él vio el destello en sus ojos.

Él se inclinó y le preguntó, —¿He creado un monstruo?

—No sé de qué hablas —ella lo apretó ligeramente.

Ahogando un gemido, él separó sus piernas un poco para darle mejor acceso.

—Esto puede no ser una buena idea. ¿Cómo se supone que salga de aquí sin avergonzarme a mí mismo?

—Estoy segura que encontraras la manera —ella lo acariciaba mientras tomaba otro bocado de la ensalada.

Él se apresuró a comer mientras ella lo tocaba y jugueteaba. Antes de que ella terminara la mitad de su comida, él se levantó y le hizo un gesto al camarero.

—Póngalo en mi cuenta —la agarró y la sacó del restaurante.

Ella se rió todo el tiempo. Él la fulminó con una mirada feroz.

—Crees que esto es gracioso¿eh? Soy una gran broma para ti —Él arruinó su seriedad guiñándole un ojo—. Por suerte, mi casa está cerca.

**(Warning LEMON)**

Él no esperó a llegar al dormitorio. Cerrando la puerta de un portazo, la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó como si estuviera muriéndose de sed y ella fuera la única agua disponible. La dejó sin aliento con cada golpe de su lengua y mordiscos de sus dientes. Sus manos lucharon contra los botones en su camisa mientras se movía hacia abajo e intentaba despojarla de sus pantalones. Ella, puso sus manos en su cabello, quitándole el lazo para que este cayera libre, como un mar azabache por la fuerte espalda, le quitó la camisa mientras él le quitaba sus pantalones. Cuando se los sacó los tiró lejos. La empujó contra la pared y le hizo pasar una de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Él deslizó sus dedos entre sus piernas y probó cuán mojada estaba.

—Estas húmeda mi amor¿Has estado mojada todo el día?

Ella no podía hablar así que afirmó con su cabeza. Ella reclinó su cabeza contra la pared mientras él introducía su miembro dentro de ella. Él empujó con fuerza y rápido. No hubo suaves caricias o mucho tiempo de jugueteos esta vez. Lo había vuelto loco con sus caricias en el restaurante. Él impuso un ritmo rápido. Ella se sujetaba fuertemente de sus hombros y cuello, cerrando los ojos a cada empuje, lo cual permitió pasar desapercibido nuevamente, el extraño cambio del color de pelo negro a un blanco casi irreal. Esta vez fue más evidente la transformación de Inuyasha, ya que las marcas de su cuerpo se volvieron más oscuras y un extraño brillo lo envolvió. Unos minutos más tarde estaban sin aliento, ambos gritando cuando sus orgasmos estallaron al unísono.

Él bajó su pierna, pero la sostuvo apretada contra él. Dejaron al apoyo de la pared aunque sus piernas parecían blandos fideos. Él la besaba suavemente y le susurraba palabras en voz baja. Ella no podía entenderlas. Inuyasha había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Creo que tendremos que tomar una ducha rápida y volver a trabajar.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia arriba camino a la ducha. Después de la ducha, se vistieron y regresaron a sus respectivos empleos. Ella recordó su cita con Rin mientras Inuyasha la dejaba.

—Conocí una nueva persona y nos reuniremos en tu club alrededor de las nueve. ¿Puedes reservar una mesa para nosotros? —ella se inclinó sobre la ventanilla de su coche.

—Seguro cariño. Cualquier cosa por ti —Él no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Realmente esperaba que su nuevo amigo no fuera hombre.

Hachi estaba esperándolo cuando volvió.

—Oye, jefe. Hablé con el _oungan _(sacerdote vudú), Me dijo que su madre estaría feliz de verlo. Su madre es una muy poderosa _mambo_ o sacerdotisa, pero tiene que ser mañana.

—Bien. De todos modos mañana es mejor. Gracias, Hachi. Ah¿podrías reservarme la mesa nueve? Kagome viene con un amigo esta noche y quiero que tenga una mesa buena.

—Seguro jefe.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sintió un tirón en su alma cuando Kagome entró en el club. Lo que más le preocupó fue la sensación de que otro caído llegaba al mismo tiempo. No sintió desesperación en el toque mental como hubiera habido si el caído hubiera llegado a la locura. Él tendría que llevar la cuenta sobre ese presentimiento y esperar a ver que pasaba. En este momento, tenía que saludar a su mujer.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta cuando se levantó. Hachi asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—Su muchacha está aquí, jefe. Algo debe haber pasado anoche porque ambos están sonriendo.

—Gracias por avisarme, pero lo que pasó queda entre ella y yo.

Él salió hacia el club. Exploró la muchedumbre dos veces sólo por si hubiera algún problema. Se dirigió hacia la mesa nueve donde Kagome se sentaba con su amigo. Él no pudo evitar un resoplido de incredulidad. ¿Quién habría pensado que el nuevo amigo de Kagome sería otro caído? De ahí había venido el presentimiento que había tenido. La mirada de la mujer morena sostuvo la suya y él pudo ver la sonrisa irónica que iluminaba su cara.

—Inuyasha, me alegra que puedas acompañarnos —Kagome saltó y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él.

Mientras la abrazaba, estudiaba al otro caído por sobre su cabeza. No había ningún indicio de oscuridad en sus ojos color miel. Él se habría llevado a Kagome en aquel momento si lo hubiese habido. Pero tampoco había señales de que fuera un _Amitabha_. Su camisa de corte bajo exponía la mayor parte de su pecho y no había ninguna marca visible. Él besó a Kagome y se rió de ella.

—Te he estado echando de menos todo el día, amor.

La morena se puso de pie y ofreció su mano.

—Rin Nishi. Creo que tenemos a un amigo común, Miroku.

—Sí, creo que lo tenemos. Es un placer conocerla, señorita Nishi.

—Por favor llámame Rin. Tienes un agradable club aquí, Inuyasha. Con un nombre muy apropiado, diría yo.

—Pensé que lo era —Él podía sentir como Kagome se sentía perpleja ante las corrientes subterráneas que corrían entre él y Rin—. ¿Cómo se conocieron, de todos modos?

—Pasé por su librería para buscar una guía. Ella estaba siendo abordada por un hombre extraño e interrumpí antes de que algo pasara.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome

—¿Fue Ishimaru¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Sí, lo era y supongo que mi mente estaba en otras cosas anoche. Él no me hizo nada, pero me amenazó. Le dije que no quería verlo más y me dijo que nadie rompía con él. Él era el que lo hacía y que lamentaría haberlo hecho. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Me asusté, pero Rin entró antes de que pudiera hacerme algo.

Él miró a la otra mujer.

—Gracias por dar una mano. Sé que no tenías que hacerlo.

—No fue por ti. Lo hice por ella. Ese hombre es espeluznante y deberías querer encontrarlo antes de que haga algo más. Algo no está bien en él.

—Lo sé. Estamos trabajando para averiguar que podemos hacer. Ahora mismo, me gustaría bailar contigo, Kagome. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te sostuve entre mis brazos.

Ella se rió.

—Sólo han sido cinco horas.

—Me parece mucho tiempo.

Rin les hizo una seña cuando estaban en la pista de baile. Iba a conseguir una bebida.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Algo después Inuyasha oyó la llamada del otro caído. Era el mismo que había tratado de ponerse en contacto con él anoche. Él masajeó su frente y trató de bloquearlo.

—Es agotador a veces —comentó Rin mientras se movía para pararse a su lado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El intentar bloquear sus voces cuando no quieres oírlos.

Él la miró.

—¿Qué voces?

—Los impenitentes.

—¿Cómo puedes oírlos? Tú no eres un _Amitabha_.

—No soy ni presa ni cazador, pero eso no significa que no pueda oírlos. Eso no significa que no pueda liberarlos de su dolor. Eso sólo significa que elijo no hacerlo.

—¿No eres algo cruel? –Él se dio vuelta para buscar a Kagome, que estaba sentada en la mesa y hablaba con Hachi.

—¿Cruel por que decido no terminar su sufrimiento y dolor? Tal vez tengas que convencerte de que haces algo bueno por el mundo. Lo estás librando de los monstruos, pero yo lo veo más como un juego de Kami. Estuvimos en problemas una vez por querer parecernos a Él. No voy a cometer el mismo error.

Ella tenía un punto. Él sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

—Incluso aunque estoy seguro que puedes manejar lo que aparezca en tu camino, aquí está mi tarjeta por si me necesitas.

Ella la tomó y la tarjeta desapareció. Ella le sonrió francamente.

—Creo que Fudō Myō-ō ha estado teniendo secretos con sus _Amitabhas_. No te ha contado toda la verdad.

—Tienes razón. Creo que al astuto bastardo le gusta mantenernos adivinando.

Ellos rieron y Kagome pensó que perfectos lucían juntos. Ambos eran altos y hermosos, con increíbles ojos como la miel con destellos dorados. Tenían la misma mirada en sus ojos. Era como si antiguas almas miraran un mundo del que habían visto demasiado. Ellos hacían una maravillosa pareja.

—Me alegra que tu y el jefe finalmente se hayan unido, Kagome —dijo Hachi mientras le entregaba su bebida—. Él ha estado jadeando por ti durante años. Nunca pensé que haría un movimiento contigo.

—Yo nunca pensé que él pudiera desearme.

—Eso siempre me asombró. Parecías tan inconsciente a veces. La lengua del hombre colgaba de su boca cuando andabas cerca —Hachi se rió—. Eres buena para él. Lo haces reír y disfrutar de la vida. Antes de encontrarte, era bastante infeliz, pienso. No creo equivocarme. Él es el mejor jefe que he tenido alguna vez. Realmente se preocupa por sus empleados, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo le faltaba. Eras tú.

Ella le sonrió al encargado del club.

—Gracias, Hachi. Él parece realmente más feliz —ella señaló a Inuyasha y Rin—. ¿De qué supones que están hablando?

—Nada importante, estoy seguro. Él estará de vuelta en un momento.

Vieron a Inuyasha besar la mano de Rin y dar la vuelta para venir hacia ellos. Había una mirada extraña en su cara. Él se acercó a la mesa y la miró. Tenía una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Estás lista para irnos, Kagome?

Ella no preguntó. Saludó con una mano a Rin, tomó su cartera y salieron. Su coche los esperaba en el frente. Después de que entraran, él la miró.

—¿Dónde quieres ir¿Mi casa, tu apartamento o _Kami Nari_?

—¿Por qué no volvemos a tu casa en la ciudad? Mañana podríamos dormir hasta más tarde porque así no tendríamos que hacer el largo recorrido hasta la ciudad.

—Me parece bien. Tenemos una reunión con _amambo, _la sacerdotisa Vudú, mañana por la noche. Hachi la organizó para nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—Mis instintos me dicen que Ichimaru está mezclado con el lado oscuro del Vudú. Necesitaremos ayuda experta para lograr que te deje en paz.

—El Vudú me asusta —ella tembló ante el pensamiento de que necesitaría la ayuda de una sacerdotisa Vudú.

—Sólo porque no lo entiendes. Como toda religión, tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo.

—Quiero intentarlo, mantener mi mente abierta.

—Eso es todo lo que espero.

Ellos llegaron a la casa. Sin encender una luz, él le mostró el camino a su dormitorio. Su ropa se dispersó por el suelo y él fue el primero que cayó de bruces la cama. Ella notó las marcas oscuras en su espalda, pero el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguirlas. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su trasero y comenzó a masajearle los hombros. La tensión había anudado sus músculos.

—Estas tan tenso. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Él gimió cuando ella trabajó un nudo en particular hasta deshacerlo.

—Un problema en el trabajo. Que se resolverá pronto.

—Espero que no estés demasiado preocupado sobre Naraku. Creo que perderá su interés por mí en cuanto encuentre a otra mujer.

—Tal vez, pero he aprendido de la forma más dura que es mejor estar listo para cualquier emergencia.

Ella movió sus manos desde sus hombros a sus omóplatos. Había dos cicatrices verticales delgadas en su piel y de ellas provenían las marcas. Él se puso rígido cuando ella pasó sus dedos sobre las cicatrices.

—¿Otro recuerdo del pasado?

—Sí.

**(Warning Lemon)**

Ella decidió no preguntar. Él se lo contaría cuando estuviera listo. Ella se movió a sus pies y luego fue subiendo, tomándose su tiempo con cada músculo. Ella ahuecó sus manos sobre sus bien formadas nalgas y las apretó. Esta vez, su gemido tuvo un ligero tirón. Ella deslizó sus dedos bajando entre sus piernas y acarició ligeramente sus pelotas. Ella lo impulsó a darse vuelta y se lamió los labios cuando vio su erección.

—Todavía no puedo creer que esto sea para mí —ella extendió la mano y lo agarró suavemente.

—Sólo tú puedes ponerme duro con el sólo sonido de tu voz, dulzura. Es todo para ti.

—Tal vez debería llamarte durante el día para un poco de sexo telefónico. Y ver a que distancia mi voz puede ponerte duro —ella palmeó sus pelotas con su otra mano y comenzó a masajearlas.

—Has lo que quieras —ella podía jurar que no parecía estar muy interesado en seguir conversando.

—Oh, voy hacerlo.

Ella se colocó entre sus piernas y lo lamió. Sopló sobre su piel mojada y él arqueó sus caderas. Ella colocó su boca en la cabeza de su miembro. Chupándolo, probó su perlada esencia en la punta. Arqueando su espalda, él trató de empujar más profundo en su boca, pero ella no lo dejó.

—Por favor, Kagome —le rogó. Apretando con sus manos el cobertor, él se obligó a no aferrar su cabeza y obligarla a tomarlo.

Finalmente ella accedió a su súplica y lo deslizó profundamente en su húmeda y caliente boca. Ella chupaba y lamía, disfrutando de su gusto y textura. Sus gemidos le dijeron que él también lo estaba disfrutando. Su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro. Justo antes de venirse, se arrancó de ella. Lanzándola sobre la cama, se hundió en ella. Ella jadeó y le dio la bienvenida.

—Recorreremos el borde juntos. No iré allí solo nunca más —su voz era áspera.

Ellos llegaron juntos y él vio una vislumbre de lo que pareció el Cielo, tanto como lo que podía recordar de él.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Al otro lado de Kyoto, Naraku Ishimaru estaba en el Cementerio Otaka mirando al pequeño y furtivo bòkò que había contactado. El brujo había realizado una ceremonia antes sin que Naraku estuviera presente. Él no quería revelarle sus secretos y hechizos.

—Ahora, usted me paga cien mil dólares por el _voye lamò_. ¿Está seguro que quiere a esta persona muerta?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Ella ha negado mi derecho a poseerla. Ha perdido su derecho a vivir.

El _bòkò_ se encogió de hombros. Realmente no le preocupaba mientras consiguiera su dinero.

—Bien. He realizado la ceremonia y echado el hechizo. Los muertos la encontrarán pronto.

Naraku señaló al maletín que había colocado sobre la tierra al lado de la lápida.

—Ahí está tu dinero.

—Es agradable hacer negocios con usted. Espero que consiga lo que quiere.

Naraku, solo sonrió de medio lado, mientras elevaba la cabeza al frío viento que empezó a descender.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ellos se estaban marchando después de terminar el desayuno cuando Rin llegó a la panadería. Ella se acercó a ellos y gesticuló hacia Inuyasha.

—Tengo que hablar contigo un momento —ella le sonrió a Kagome—. No lo retendré durante mucho tiempo.

Kagome asintió y caminó hacia el Templo de Otomo situado calle abajo. Los otros dos la miraron durante unos minutos. Rin se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

—Hubo una matanza en el barrio este de la ciudad anoche. Ambos sabemos quién lo hizo. Tienes que encargarte de esto ahora mismo antes de que más mueran.

—No puedo dejarla sola.

—Haz lo que debas para protegerla, pero también tienes otro trabajo que es mantener esta ciudad limpia de los impenitentes. Tú no puedes seguir ignorándolo. Fudō Myō-ō no está inclinado a enviar a otro _Amitabha_ para echarte una mano ahora mismo.

—Trabajo en ello.

—Trabaja más rápido.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome se sentó en la reconfortante frescura del viejo templo. Había signos de abandono. Los bancos de madera situados en el enorme patio no brillaban pulidos con cera para madera. Los paños del altar estaban raídos en los bordes. Ella se sentó en uno de los bancos y suspiró. Los ruidos de la calle estaban convertidos en un ruido distante. Ella comenzó a sentir que la tranquilidad la llenaba, una paz que ella no había sentido desde que se despertó en los brazos de Inuyasha. Vio a Rin e Inuyasha juntos de pie y pensó en lo perfectos que lucían juntos. Ella reprimió un sollozo.

—Vamos, niña. ¿Por qué lloras? —Una voz mayor llegó de las sombras detrás de ella.

Jadeando, ella se dio vuelta. Las lágrimas enturbiaban sus ojos y se las limpió con su mano.

—Toma mi pañuelo, niña. Una bonita muchacha como tú no debería llorar —un pañuelo blanco apareció en el inestable agarre de una arrugada mano.

Ella no podía decir si quien hablaba era hombre o mujer. La voz sonaba áspera por dos cajetillas de cigarrillos diarias con un deje de olor a sake. Las sombras bañaban la mano de oscuridad de modo que todo que lo que podía ver eran las arrugas. Ella no podía distinguir incluso la forma del cuerpo de la oscuridad. El pañuelo revoloteó hacia ella. Ella lo tomó y secó sus lágrimas.

—Siento interrumpir su tiempo de oración —dijo ella.

—No lo sientas, niña. Kami - Sama y yo hemos tenido muchas conversaciones antes de que llegaras aquí y tendremos un montón más después de que te marches. Está bien ver a alguien usar este viejo templo. Duele ver los lugares de Kami olvidados —el extraño quedó en silencio durante un momento.

Kagome le tendió el trozo de lino.

—Gracias por el pañuelo. Yo debería irme.

—Oh no, te quedas sentada, niñita. Oí tu suspiro cuando llegaste aquí. No hay mejor lugar que este para aligerar una carga. Deposita tus problemas a Sus pies, niña y el mundo será un lugar más brillante.

Ella vaciló.

—¿Crees en Él, niña? —la voz era irresistible.

—Sí, lo hago —ella quedó sorprendida ante la convicción de su voz y alma.

—Entonces explícame tus problemas y Él te escuchará. Tal vez entre los dos podamos ayudarte.

—No estoy segura de por donde comenzar —Kagome envolvió el cuadrado de lino entre de sus dedos—. Todo se ha hecho tan complicado.

—Y peligroso —añadió la voz—. Comienza por tu hombre, niña.

Ella se sacudió por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabía usted que se trataba de un hombre?

Una risita ronca llegó a través de los bancos.

—Cuando una bonita niña como tú llora, hay siempre un hombre implicado. Dime lo que ha hecho esa rata.

—Él no es una rata.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?

—Él dice que me ama —las lágrimas fluyeron otra vez.

—Oh bien, eso me haría llorar a mí también. ¿Él es malo?

—No.

— ¿Te golpea o dice cosas que te hacen daño?

—No.

—¿Se marchó de tu lado?

—No.

—Entonces tienes razón para no quererlo, niña. Él parece demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

—Él es perfecto. Por eso lloro. Una persona tan maravillosa como lo es él, no puede realmente estar enamorado de mí. Lo he visto con otra mujer que sería perfecta para él.

—¿Y por qué no? No hay nada malo en ti, excepto tal vez que lloras demasiado.

Ella se rió. Inuyasha siempre le decía que era como el merengue por dentro.

—Él me ama, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que es sólo porque yo estaba allí y no otra persona.

—Ah, la oportunidad.

Ella asintió.

—¿Realmente crees que durmió contigo porque se aburría y tú estabas disponible¿Piensas que él es de ese tipo de hombre que te usaría, abandonándote cuando llegara alguien mejor¿Qué te diría que te ama sólo para meterte en la cama con él?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No, él no es ese tipo de persona.

—¿Por qué dudas de sus sentimientos?

—Hemos sido amigos desde que me mudé aquí. De hecho fue la primera persona que conocí. Tropezamos en una cafetería. Yo no prestaba atención de por donde iba y tropecé con él. Él estaba de pie allí, mirándome impresionado con café de achicoria goteando por todo el frente de su abrigo de cachemir. Yo estaba avergonzada.

—Eso es lo que el hombre se merece por llevar puesta cachemir en Kyoto. Todavía no veo por qué dormiría contigo fuera del aburrimiento. Hay muchas mujeres con las que podría dormir sin arruinar una maravillosa amistad.

—Lo sé. Él dice que me ama, pero no puedo persuadirme a decirle que lo amo también.

—Suena como si dudases de ti misma. No debería haber ninguna duda en tu mente sobre tu amor. Él arriesga más de lo que piensas amándote.

—Tiene razón. Dudo de mi propio amor por él. Lo he querido desde que lo vi la primera vez. ¿Cómo sé que esto no es lujuria?

—La lujuria y el amor son dos caras de la misma moneda, pero la lujuria no hace tu día más brillante sabiendo que él está vivo. La lujuria se consume rápido, pero el amor crece despacio. Piensa en todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos. Como se han reído juntos y han llorado juntos. Imagina lo que tu vida sería sin él. ¿Dudas que lo ames?

Kagome no podía imaginar lo vacía y solitaria que sería su vida sin Inuyasha en ella. Ella no quería imaginarlo. Lo amaba realmente y al haberlo admitido para sí misma, podría decírselo finalmente.

Inuyasha estaba de pie en la entrada del templo.

—¿Kagome, estás ahí?

—¡Sí, voy!—Ella se volvió hacia la figura detrás de ella—. Muchas gracias por oírme gimotear.

—De nada, niña. Ahora ve con tu hombre y dile que lo amas.

Kagome se levantó y corrió a donde Inuyasha la esperaba. Ella se lanzó en sus brazos y lo besó profundamente. Cuando la pareja abandonó el templo, la sombra inclinada se enderezó hasta ponerse en pie. Un destello azulado vino de sus ojos y se escuchó un crujido de plumas.

—Las cosas sólo van a empeorar, Chichue (Padre). Me pregunto por qué debemos probarlos de esta manera —su voz resonó en el templo. Una ráfaga de cálido viento acarició su mejilla y él asintió.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Más tarde esa noche, Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a la casa de la _mambo_ de la que Hachi les había hablado. Kagome sintió que la carne de gallina se extendía por sus brazos mientras la puerta se abría para revelar a una negra y diminuta mujer. Era difícil decir su edad porque su piel era lisa y no arrugada. Ella se rió de ellos y gesticuló para que entraran.

Inuyasha le pasó algunos paquetes.

—Si usted tiene a alguien necesitado en su comunidad, espero que esto les pueda ayudar.

—Gracias, niño. Los regalos dados de corazón siempre son bienvenidos. Por aquí por favor¿quieren sentarse? —antes de que se instalaran, la anciana le pidió a Kagome si le podía avisar a su hija que iban a necesitar algún refrigerio. Ellos la observaron ir hacia la cocina. Una vez que ella estuvo fuera de la vista, la mujer se volvió a Inuyasha y dijo—, Mi hijo es _oungan_ y dice que podrías tener problemas con la posesión de un espíritu.

—Sí, temo que Naraku Ishimaru se haya mezclado con algunos espíritus que no debería. Cuando estoy cerca de él, parece que hay dos espíritus que habitan su cuerpo. El original se debilita y debería morir pronto. El otro espíritu es fuerte. De alguna manera se ha obsesionado con Kagome. No estoy seguro de si esto es una posesión de espíritu o si es sólo doble personalidad, pero él se está volviendo loco.

—Igual como en todas las religiones, el Vudú puede ser retorcido para el uso privado —le dijo la vieja sacerdotisa. Sus manos arrugadas agarraron las suyas fuertemente—. Tu mujer está en terribles problemas si un espíritu maligno se ha concentrado en ella. Si no se hace algo, ni siquiera uno de los caídos de Kami podrá ayudarle.

Él sintió que el miedo lo recorría. Nunca había estado tan asustado. Nunca hubo nada contra lo que no pudiese luchar. Su poder por ser un _Amitabha_ le impedía ser vulnerable a los problemas mortales, pero nunca antes había tratado con espíritus mortales y magia mortal. Esto era una forma diferente para la que él no estaba preparado para manejar.

—Naraku Ishimaru es un hombre peligroso. Él ya era ambicioso antes de que se metiera en secretos que debería haber rehuido. Ahora el espíritu que lo posee lo matará para quedarse con su cuerpo. Su alma lucha para liberarse, pero está perdiendo la batalla —la _mambo_ lo miró—. El Vudú o Yomi no es la religión que las personas buscan cuando vienen a Kioto. No se trata de zombis y de maldiciones. Incluso aunque tengamos realmente esos componentes dentro de ella. No vuelvas la espalda a la verdadera lección del Vudú.

—¿Cuál es?

—Hay espíritus de todos nuestros antepasados a nuestro alrededor. Ellos pueden ayudarnos si somos respetuosos y les preguntamos amablemente. Todo en el mundo tiene un espíritu. Debemos recordarlo.

El teléfono de Inuyasha sonó. Él estaba poco dispuesto a contestarlo. Él sabía que su tiempo con la _mambo_ era limitado. Él podía sentir que el agarre de su espíritu al mundo mortal se aflojaba. Kagome entró en el cuarto llevando una bandeja con tazas y una cafetera. Ella lo dejó delante de la mujer y se sentó en el sofá al lado de ella.

—Contesta al teléfono, Tenshi (ángel). Tengo que hablar con tu mujer —la risa de la señora fue profunda y plena. Sus ojos oscuros centellearon mientras ella y Kagome miraron a Inuyasha alejarse. Sonriendo abiertamente hacia ella, la _mambo_ dijo—, Ese hombre debería ser ilegal. Las ideas que pone en la mente de una buena mujer con sólo respirar.

Kagome no podía discutir eso. Ella a menudo pensaba lo mismo. Ahora que eran amantes, ella sabía que él sería aún más peligroso si las mujeres pudieran verlo desnudo.

—Él es un buen hombre. Nunca deberías tener miedo de que te abandonara. Ustedes están unidos por sus corazones.

La anciana tomó la mano de Kagome y la sostuvo entre las suyas. La _mambo_ miró fijamente en sus ojos. Ella sintió la sensación de deslizarse detrás de un velo y pareció como si la sacerdotisa estudiase su alma.

—Ishimaru no te ha marcado aún. Es una buena señal. Podrías ser capaz de alejarte de él y estar segura —la mujer miró hacia donde Inuyasha estaba parado—. Tu hombre es especial.

—Si, lo es.

—Él es mucho más que sólo un hombre extraordinario, niña. Hay algo en su alma que lo hace muy superior a los meros mortales —los ojos de la sacerdotisa se desorbitaron ante la sorpresa—. Tú lo sabes.

Kagome no podía hablar, pero asintió. Aunque ellos nunca hubieran hablado de ello, ella siempre entendía que había una diferencia entre Inuyasha y todos los demás. Era una diferencia que no tenía nada que ver con su buen aspecto o su aplastante riqueza. Ella había tratado de explicárselo a uno de sus amigos, pero no podía describir la sensación eterna que él le daba con cada momento que pasaban juntos.

—Ha vivido siempre, este ángel caído tuyo. La mujer no le quiso decir que era más que un ángel, por no hablarle que era un Semi – Dios. Ella prefirió callar para más adelante. Le tomó ambas manos. —Él ha visto a amigos y a amantes morir mientras él seguía perdurando. Ese es un sufrimiento que se provocó por incitar la ira de Kami. Arrepentirse no dio resultado y sus alas (divinidad) le fueron arrebatadas.

Kagome no estaba sorprendida por las palabras de la mujer. Tal vez esto era debido al estado de trance en el que ella había caído junto con el incienso que llenaba la habitación, pero no estaba impresionada de oír que Inuyasha era un ángel caído.

—El tiempo dirá si tú realmente crees en mí, pero hay algo sobre ti. Tú estabas destinada para él. Desde el momento de tu nacimiento, Dios ordenó esto que tú y este ángel deberían ser amantes.

Ella sintió una punzada de reconocimiento profundamente dentro de ella ante las palabras de la mujer. Inuyasha volvió al cuarto y la _mambo_ soltó sus manos. Él las observó con sospecha como si pensase que habían estado conspirando contra él.

—Preguntaré entre mis seguidores para ver quién puede saber de Ishimaru o que bòkò ha estado ayudándole. No seas lo bastante arrogante como para creer que puedes manejarlo, Inuyasha. Incluso tú necesitas ayuda de vez en cuando.

—No hay nadie más a quien llamar.

—Cuando llegue el momento, la ayuda estará disponible. Recuerda que el amor es lo bastante fuerte como para derrotar a los más poderosos males y a veces el perdón debe ganarse —ella se rió de él.

Kagome lo vio asentir a la anciana. Ella miró hacia atrás mientras dejaban la casa. La _mambo_ los miraba con lágrimas que se derramaban por su cara.

—¿Por qué llora? —le preguntó a Inuyasha cuando llegaron al coche.

Encogiéndose de hombros, abrió la puerta para ella.

—Tal vez sea la primera vez que se había encontrado con un ángel.

De alguna manera ella supo que él no estaba devolviendo un cumplido.

—¿Tú eres un Tenshi (ángel)? —ella tenía que oírlo de él para confirmar sus sospechas.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Él descansó su brazo en el volante y vaciló.

—¿En serio quieres que conteste a eso?

—Sí, y quiero que me digas la verdad, no lo que tú crees que quiero oír —ella puso su mano sobre su brazo—. Yo finalmente he admitido ante mi misma que te amo y no puede haber más secretos entre nosotros.

Sus ojos como el coñac, casi dorados la estudiaron. En ellos, ella vio la arrogancia habitual, pero por primera vez, vio una implacable tristeza también. Ella se preguntó si siempre estaba allí.

Él asintió. Pero asintió a esa semi verdad, por que tenía que contarle todo sobre él y su verdadera condición. No podría concretamente decirle que era mas que un ángel, si no que un… ¿Semi – Dios?

—Bien. Nos dirigiremos a _Kami Nari_ y trataré de explicarte mi pasado. Sólo espero que puedas creerlo.

—Gracias.

Conduciendo hacia su casa, Inuyasha no podía creerse que fuera a hablarle a la mujer que amaba de su peor error. Él se preguntó sobre lo que Kagome y la _mambo_ habrían hablado mientras estaba al teléfono.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras conducía hacia la casa de la plantación. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tal vez ella no pensaría que estaba loco. Se dirigió hacia la entrada. Conduciéndola hasta la puerta, se paró. Las luces estaban encendidas dentro, por lo que el panel de cristal captó su atención.

—Mira atentamente a las personas que arrodilladas en la montaña. ¿Alguno de ellos te parece familiar?

Ella estudió a la gente. El hombre más cercano al ángel se parecía notablemente a Inuyasha. Ella señaló a la figura

—Aquel se parece a ti.

—Las personas que aparecen en el cristal de plomo son Kei Kuroki, Sango Tokaji y yo. Somos _Amitabhas_, pero más que eso, todos somos por decirlo de algún modo, ángeles caídos. El Rey Dios Fudō Myō-ō es quien nos niega la entrada al Cielo, al Nirvana.

— ¿Fudö Myö – ö?

—Si, el es que cuida a los humanos, endereza las almas y hace todo lo posible para que estas no caigan hacia la oscuridad. Es el más importante dentro de los _BODHISATTVA _o Guerreros Espirituales.

—Parece tan apenado.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Creo que le dolió tanto como a nosotros cuando fuimos expulsados. Éramos sus hermanos y aunque nos rebeláramos, él todavía nos amaba.

—¿No se suponía que los ángeles caídos eran malignos? —ella lo miró con un poco de sospecha en sus ojos.

Él abrió la puerta para ella y la acompañó dentro. Dejando caer sus llaves y la cartera de ella en la mesa al lado de la puerta, él la condujo al estudio donde le señaló el sofá. Él fue hasta el bar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky.

—Es complicado. Hay dos facciones de ángeles caídos. En este caso te hablaré de Ángel caído, por que es lo más cercano a lo que soy en realidad. A esto Kagome niega lentamente con la cabeza, en son no entendimiento. Inuyasha suelta un suspiro. —Te digo, que soy como un ángel caído, por que en la religión Budista, un Semi – Dios es similar a uno, puesto que también hemos sido humanos. Yo soy un Semi – Dios Demonio Kagome. A esto a la chica se le agrandan los ojos significativamente mientras trata de asimilar lo escuchado.

— ¿Semi – Dios Demonio? Dice algo contrariada. —Creí que no eras malo

—Y no lo soy. Soy mitad Dios y demonio, pero al servicio de Kami – Sama, soy una divinidad creada al igual que tú por Dios. A esto Kagome se le quedó mirando en silencio, mientras Inuyasha tomaba sus manos. — Cometí un error, del cual estoy arrepentido y lo estoy pagando de la forma más dura, pero estoy conciente de que camino en proceso de perdonarme y ser perdonado. Pero pasará un tiempo, en el cual espero que estés a mi lado.

—¿Cuántas facciones de ángeles dijiste que habían? — A esto Inuyasha sonrió seriamente

— En un lado están los _Amitabhas_. Somos los caídos que se arrepintieron y pidieron el perdón de Kami - Sama. Al otro lado están los impenitentes como Rin los llama. Ellos son esos que nunca le pedirán perdón a Kami porque no creen que hayan hecho algo malo. Ellos orgullosamente siguieron al mal, un Oni (Demonio) llamado _Semyasa _cuando él les habló de rebelión y de ser mejor que los mortales.

—_¿Semyasa?_

—El jefe de los doscientos ángeles caídos, pertenecientes a los Grigori. Se dice que esta colgado entre la Tierra y el Cielo, y forma la constelación de Orión.

—¿Y el quiso irse en contra de Dios?

—Sí, anteriormente, hace muchos siglos, pasó algo similar con aquel que llaman Lucifer, según las religiones occidentales y la Iglesia Católica. Pero esta vez, tratarán de no solo asimilar a los caídos, si no que también parte de las almas humanas corrompidas

—Espera. ¿Rin es un ángel caído también?

—Sí. Sólo que ella es uno de los pocos caídos que no son uno u otro. Ella no es un _Amitabha_ o un impenitente. Trata de vivir una vida tan normal como le es posible —Él se encogió de hombros—. No sé como acabó entrando en tu tienda cuando la necesitaste. Tal vez eso forma parte del plan que Dios tiene para todos nosotros.

—¿Entonces sólo los impenitentes son malignos?

—Sí, como _Amitabha_, estoy encargado de mantenerlos bajo control. Cuando alcanzan un cierto nivel de mal, comienzan a matar y destruir a los mortales. En ese momento, un _Amitabha_ interviene y los toma. En realidad, no podemos matarlos. No tengo el poder de castigarlos por sus delitos. Hay aquellos _Amitabhas_ a quienes se les da un poder especial. Los llaman Vengadores. Mi amigo, Kei, es uno. Él toma la inmortalidad de los impenitentes. Ata sus recuerdos, de modo que siempre recuerden la gloria de lo que una vez fueron. Esto tiende a volverlos locos y terminan sus días en una institución mental.

Ella se estremeció.

—Parece bastante brutal.

—Podrá parecerte cruel, pero he visto lo que éstos caídos pueden hacer. He visto las vidas que destruyen y estoy dispuesto a ser cruel para terminar su reinado de terror.

—¿No temes a _Semyasa_?

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, _Semyasa_ se mantiene fuera de los asuntos diarios. Está demasiado ocupado planeando la siguiente rebelión donde asumirá el poder del Cielo. Él no ha asimilado completamente el concepto de arrepentimiento. Además, él no se rebajará a hablarnos a alguno de nosotros.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —ella se enroscó en el sofá y lo miró.

Él se movió hacia las puertas francesas y las abrió. Dejando entrar el húmedo aire del bosque y río juntos, en la habitación.

—He pensado en ello durante siglos. Pienso que una cosa que todos los caídos tienen en común es un ego enorme. Tenemos la arrogancia de creer que sabemos más que Dios. ¿Loco, verdad? que alguien, mortal o ángel, sepa más que Kami, el ser que creó el universo. El ser que ve el principio y el final de los tiempos. Nos rebelamos. No sé lo que pensamos que haríamos cuando ganáramos el Nirvana (Cielo), no sé. Fuimos expulsados del Cielo y pudimos comprobar que estábamos poco preparados para la vida mortal. Algunos de nosotros caímos de rodillas y pedimos el perdón de nuestro Padre. Imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando Dios no nos dio el perdón. En Cambio Él envió a Fudō Myō-ō para arrebatarnos nuestras alas (Divinidad) y marcarnos.

—La marca en forma de cruz con un Loto en tu pecho y las cicatrices en tus hombros.

—La marca me señala como un _Amitabha _(guerrero espiritual). Las cicatrices están donde solían estar mis alas. Todavía las siento a veces. La forma en que solían colgar de mi espalda. Recuerdo la manera que se sentía el ser capaz de volar. La total gloria de moverme por el cielo —una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Ella se levantó y fue junto a él. Pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyó su frente contra su espalda. Él suspiró y cubrió sus manos con las suyas.

—¿Por qué no has salido de la casa gritando aún¿Es posible que realmente me creas? —su voz era de asombro.

—La _mambo_ me lo dijo. Pero incluso si no lo hubiese hecho, no habría estado sorprendida. He sabido que eras diferente desde el momento en que te conocí. Había esa sensación sobrenatural sobre ti. Yo siempre tuve la sensación de que habías vivido mucho más tiempo de lo que yo he vivido. No hay ninguna locura en ti, mi amor. Hay sólo dolor y soledad. Espero poder ayudarte con ambas cosas.

Él le dio la vuelta y la apretó hacia él. Sepultando su cara en su pelo, él respiró profundamente. Un sentimiento de alegría los llenaba a ambos. Él tomó sus mejillas en sus manos temblorosas y dejó caer suaves besos por toda su cara. Ella sonrió cuando él rozó sus labios con los suyos. Tomándola en sus brazos, la llevó al dormitorio.

Él encendió las luces cuando entraron. Ella se alegró ya que la primera vez que habían hecho el amor había sido en la oscuridad. Los ángeles esculpidos en la cabecera de color ébano no eran las lindas criaturas aladas representadas en el arte. Estos ángeles eran altos y hermosos, pero había desesperación y una cólera feroz en sus caras.

Ella tembló ligeramente.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir con ellos mirándote desde arriba toda la noche?

Él se rió.

—Estoy acostumbrado. Yo solía ser uno de ellos.

—¿Por qué están representados así?

—Éramos justo así antes de que cayéramos —Él se encogió de hombros—. No recuerdo mucho sobre como eran las cosas antes de la Caída. Pensé en hacer esto para ayudarme a mantener al menos un recuerdo vivo.

**(Warning Lemon)**

Él la posó en la cama. Arrancándose la ropa, avanzó lentamente sobre ella. Él rápidamente la desnudó y se sentó al lado de sus pies. Los masajeó y jugó con los dedos de sus pies. Ella tuvo que reírse cuando dirigió sus dedos sobre el arco de su pie. Trató de apartar su pie, pero él lo agarró. Él subió hasta sus pantorrillas, acariciando y atormentándola con sus manos y labios. Suspirando, separó sus piernas cuando él se movió hacia el interior de sus muslos. Él se rió entre dientes cuando ella gimió de frustración cuando sus manos se saltaron sus rizos mojados. Él las deslizó y lamió su ombligo. Sin ningún esfuerzo, la puso sobre su estómago y comenzó a masajear sus hombros. Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y ella pudo sentir el roce de sus pelotas contra su piel. Ella gimió. Él se estaba olvidando los puntos más importantes. Él se rió y la levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Él separó más sus rodillas de modo que pudiera caber entre ellas. Ella posó su cabeza en la almohada y suspiró cuando sintió la cabeza de su miembro deslizarse sobre su palpitante clítoris.

—Te gustará esto —susurró él y empujó contra ella.

Ella arqueó su espalda y lanzó un grito. Una de sus manos descendió al lado de su cabeza y lo sostuvo cuando se inclinó sobre ella. La otra alcanzó su parte baja y separó sus mojados labios hasta encontrar el botón con el que adoraba jugar. Montándola despacio, aumentó la tensión hasta que ella le rogó que se apresurara. Cambiando el ángulo, la cabeza de su miembro raspó contra su dulce punto con cada empuje. Él pellizcó su clítoris y ella se deshizo. Antes de que hubiera acabado de venirse, él salió de ella y la giró sobre su espalda. Empujando en ella duro, se dedicó a provocarle otro orgasmo antes de que él tomara su placer. Ella explotó otra vez y él vio el Cielo. Las lágrimas cayeron por su cara cuando él gritó su nombre.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha salió de la cama y caminó hasta abrir una de las puertas. Descansando su mano contra el marco, apartó la vista del río que se arremolinaba y atravesaba el patio trasero. Una fría brisa le llegó. Kagome lo miró y no pudo soportar la imagen de solitario cansancio que tenía.

Ella se deslizó de debajo de las sábanas y caminó suavemente hacia él. La única lámpara que habían dejado encendida destacaba el tatuaje en sus hombros. Un par de alas extendidas desde sus omóplatos hasta sus bíceps. Eran hermosas. Ella las acarició tiernamente. Provenían de las dos cicatrices verticales que había notado antes. Remontándolos, ella sintió el estremecimiento de Inuyasha.

—¿Para qué son las alas?

Él suspiró.

—Algunos dirían que representaban mi suprema arrogancia.

—Tú eres arrogante, amor, pero éstas no me lo parecen a mí. Ellas se sienten tristes. Hablan sobre dolor y pérdida. ¿Qué pasó?

Su cabeza estaba todavía inclinada, cuando él habló quedamente.

—Sirven para recordarme la gloriosa criatura que yo fui una vez. Ellas también me hacen recordar mi caída de la gracia.

—¿Cómo pudo Él quitarte tus alas? Es como quitarle las alas a las mariposas —sus manos se deslizaron sobre ambos hombros y siguieron la marca para envolverlo en sus brazos.

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a Fudō Myō-ō Fue su trabajo quitarlas. A veces, pienso que realmente le dolió mucho más a él de lo que nos dolió a nosotros —las manos de ellas estaban abrazadas a su cintura y él las cubrió con una de las suyas—. Él las tomó así no tendríamos nada para marcarnos como diferentes de los mortales que profesamos odiar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué rebelarte contra el ser que te creó y te amaba?

—Durante noches como esta cuando mi corazón duele, me pregunto sobre eso. Tal vez fueron celos. Él nos amaba, pero los mortales eran su verdadero amor. Él no podía alejarse de ustedes, aun cuando se apartaron de Él y comenzaron a darlo por descontado.

—¿Recuerdas como era el Cielo? —su pregunta cayó sobre él. Ella podía sentirlo temblar. Lo sostuvo más apretado, tratando de calmarlo con su presencia.

—No, no puedo. Han pasado demasiados siglos y demasiadas vidas. El cielo es un recuerdo vago. Lo más cercano que llego ahora es cuando te hago el amor —girando, él la agarró y bajó la mirada a sus ojos—. En tus brazos, consigo una vislumbre de lo que es el Cielo y estoy contento. Estar contigo me hace feliz, pero no importa lo feliz que sea contigo, siempre habrá una parte de mi alma que añorará mi antiguo hogar.

Ella sintió un sentimiento de pérdida. Ella nunca había pensado que fuera avara, pero quería todo el corazón de Inuyasha, cuerpo y alma. Ella se rió de sí misma. El hombre más hermoso y humanitario del mundo era suyo y no era feliz porque una parte diminuta de él siempre anhelaría algo que ella no podría darle. _No te detengas en eso, muchacha. Él te ama y está contigo ahora. Cada vez que él comience a pensar en el Cielo, llévalo allí._

—¿Entonces puedo darte una vislumbre del Cielo, eh? —ella empujó su cabeza contra la suya—. Entonces vamos allá.

Él la levantó y la llevó a la cama, devorando sus labios mientras se iban. Bajando sus cuerpos, él sintió en su mente un roce de aprobación y sonrió.

Fudō Myō-ō cerró la puerta encerrando a los amantes en su propio oscuro mundo.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**¡Jo – Jo – Jo – Jo – Jo –Jo!**

Se está complicando cada vez más ¿no creen? Pero bueno, dicen que la redención la encontramos en nosotros mismos y luego en los demás y en este caso, seremos perdonados, cuando aprendamos a perdonar y a perdonarnos. Pero me da penita Inuyasha, pobe chito mío ¡BU! "Pero la condena es más libre que el pecado" y en las historias todo puede pasar.

¡Gracias por leer, su apoyo es fundamental para seguir!

¡Besos a todos!

**HADA :)**

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Nota Cultural**

_**Voye lamò**_ Literalmente "enviar la muerte"; un hechizo echado por un bòkò en el que envía los espíritus de los muertos a habitar a la víctima, causando una muerte lenta.

**Los ****Grigori:** (del griego egrḗgoroi, que significa **Observadores** o **vigilantes** ), también conocidos como **hijos de Dios** (en hebreo בני האלהים, _bnei ha'elohim_); son un grupo de ángeles caídos mencionados en algunos textos apócrifos Bíblicos y en el Libro del Génesis.

En estos textos se menciona que los Grigori fueron seres que se aparearon con las "hijas del hombre" (en hebreo _banot ha'adam_); naciendo de esta unión una raza de gigantes conocida como los Nephilim. Según el Libro de Enoch, los Grigori suman un numeró de 200 pero sólo sus líderes son mencionados:

_Estos son los nombres de sus jefes: Samyaza, Que era su líder, Urakabarameel, Akibeel, Tamiel, Ramuel, Danel, Azkeel, Saraknyal, Asael, Armers, Batraal, Anane, Zavebe, Samsaveel, Ertael, Turel, Yomyael y Azazyel_ (también conocido como Azazel). _Estos eran los prefectos de los doscientos ángeles, y el resto era todo con ellos._

**Amitabha:** Guerrero espiritual. Aquel que alcanza el Nirvana o es desterrado de ella.

**Semi – Dios:** Hijo de Dios o dioses con una entidad menor u equitativa, no igual. Energías que se entrelazan en un equilibrio de armonía y caos. Divinidad y Mortalidad como uno.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Gracias a los nuevos allegado al espacio del pecado eterno de los fanfiction. Ja – Ja – Ja – Ja .Les agradezco de todo corazón por dejarme un pedacito de su tiempo y apoyo.

**kisa-Chan-sohma**: Thanks por el review!.Tu apoyo a sido de fabula y de veras de veritas que no se les va hacer nada de fácil el estar juntito, pero bueno, que relación es menos o mas tormentosa : D. En todo caso, de lo del pequeñín, pues, ahí se vera , lo que Dios quiera. Bezazos.

**Aabla**: Huy! Mi otra amigui ¡genial, sabía que me seguirías hasta el mismisimo Nirvana. Ja – Ja – ja – ja. Hola, como va? Y si van a ver muchisisisisisimos más encuentros como el que leíste, es que me he vuelto un pervertida ¬.¬ JE – JE. Pero de veras de veritas que son de buena FE Y si creo que este capi te aclarará varias cosas con respecto a nuestro Inu. Besos

**jessanimepotter** Gracias por el apoyo y que buena que te haya gustado y si me da el mismo tiempo que tu, pues me leo el tuyo de veras de veritas. Me pasaré por ahí! Besos.

**Satsuki:** Hola! Pues yo tampoco visito mucho esta sección, pero como estoy media trabada con uno de mis otros fanfiction, pues, de un ¡ZAZ! Se me ilumino la ampolleta y con unas cuantas ayuditas de otros libros y Fics, pues me salió esto. Me alegra que te haya gustado, eso anima mucho a los escritores y si hice un algo extensa investigación sobre Japón y sus cosas turbias de la religión, magia y mitología. Je solo espero que resulte bien, pero bueno. Un bezazo y nos estamos escribiendo y Gracias de nuevo.

**Moro:** Wow! Tremendo halago, pero creo que es mucho decir sobre como escribo y veo las situaciones de la historia, Pero de verdad lo agradezco, pues es algo complejo de hacer de repente. Muchas veces tienes la historia completa en la cabeza y no sabes como empezar o incluso terminar. Las palabras cuestan expresarlas, especialmente cuando quieres que agraden a otros. En todo caso, no se si estaré en algún nivel, pero trataré de estar a la altura de mis lectores y bueno, según de lo que leo y como llego hasta el final, pues es complicadísimo. Gracias por tus palabras y sobre lo "único" pues todos aquí somos "únicos" en lo que hacemos y como nos expresamos y eso lo hace más emocionante no? Y espero que llegue el momento en que todos podamos decir más cuando querramos expresarnos tanto en lo sentimental como en lo cotidiano. Bezasos y nos estamos leyendo!

**Gaby-2:** ¡¡¡¡Gracias por apiadarte de esta lectora en decadencia!!!! Je je je je que dramática, pero una se ilusiona tanto al leer los review, especialmente cuando tienes una lectora ferrea a una de las escritoras oscuras y fantásticas de Sherilyn, mira que aquí somos DOS! PUES A MI ME ENCANTA Y SI CREO QUE TENGO ALGO DE INFLUENCIA DE ELLA, JA JA JA. Además que tengo todas, hasta el momento las novelas que ha sacado en español, tal vez nos podamos poner al día, si quieres claro está. Un beso y nos estamos leyendo.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**PD : Y ANTE TODO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN PERO NO SE ANIMAN A DEJAR ALGUN TOMATITO, PARA SABER QUE LES GUSTÓ. ¡PERO IGUAL LOS QUIERO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daiyōkai Inugami**

¡Hola de Nuevo!

He llegado algo fuera de la línea temporal, de la que debía actualizar, ya que me voy a ir de viaje una semana mas o menos, pues a ocurrido un hecho grandísimo para mí. En todo caso, los pocos review que me han llegado me han hecho bastante feliz, ya que tengo ¡lectores nuevos! Y eso anima hasta las nubes.

Y en las nubes, los voy a dejar, por que este capitulo muestra otra realidad que más adelante verán como se entrelaza con nuestra adorada pareja, je – je – je – je. Pero ahora ¡los voy dejar con cuello, uno muy alto eso si. Y dejando tanto bla bla bla, pues lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir.

…Inuyasha no es mío es de Rumiko Takahashi.

**¡Advertencia!:**

Como se darán cuenta mas adelante, este es un AU (UNIVERSO ALTERNO) y como tal tiene escenas fuertes, diccionario de palabras extravagantes y material para adulto - adolescente mayor. Están advertidos ¡si no me lo ligan a mí lo de los traumas! ¬.¬

Bezazos

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 04**

**Estados Unidos**

**Massachussett, Boston**

**Al otro lado del mundo…**

Él estaba parado en las sombras, una imagen refinadamente indiferente, pero la luz en sus ojos destruía esa ilusión. Sus ojos, negros como la noche sin luz, ardían con rabia y locura. El servicio casi había concluido, y él estaría solo en unos minutos. Se movió nerviosamente mientras su excitación aumentaba. Esta noche daría los primeros pasos para alcanzar su venganza. El hombre giró y se ubicó detrás de uno de los pilares de la antigua iglesia cuando el sacerdote principal bajó por el pasillo. No podía arriesgarse a ser visto. Nadie debería saber lo que había hecho hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

Pronto el santuario estuvo vacío, con sólo las llamas de las velas para ver. Él se arrodilló delante del altar. Clavando la mirada hacia arriba en el crucifijo, no pudo menos que preguntarse por qué el Hijo se había suicidado. La rabia destelló en su interior hasta que no pudo contener un gruñido de odio. Sus ardientes ojos encontraron la mirada fija del hombre en la cruz, y sintió una fría sacudida correr a través de él_. Espera un momento,_ una voz tranquila de razón disparó en su mente. _Él fue asesinado_. _Fue tu hijo el que se suicidó_. La angustia destrozó su corazón, e inclinó su cabeza hacia el suelo.

La frescura del mármol le devolvió sus sentidos. Su hijo había muerto por suicidio, pero el hombre sabía que su hijo no tenía la culpa. El Diablo le obligó hacerlo, y el Diablo iba a pagarlo. Sólo llevaría un poco más de tiempo hasta poder hacer sus movimientos.

Levantándose, no volvió a mirar la cruz de nuevo. Él paseó a lo largo de un pasillo lateral hasta dónde había una pequeña y oscura puerta ubicada en la pared. Comprobó el lugar, asegurándose de que nadie lo seguía mientras abría la puerta y bajaba dentro del sótano de la iglesia. Temblando por el frío malsano y húmedo del sótano, buscó el símbolo en los grises ladrillos. Finalmente, en la parpadeante luz encontró la pequeña cruz invertida y la empujó. Un sonido chirriante rebotó en la oscuridad mientras un panel se movía para revelar un túnel que conducía hacia abajo.

Entró y bajó sigilosamente por el estrecho pasadizo. El panel se cerró detrás de él, impidiendo la entrada de la luz de la linterna. La confianza lo llenó mientras se abría paso muy por debajo de la iglesia y dentro de las catacumbas. Algunos de los más poderosos y religiosos líderes de la iglesia habían sido enterrados en esos sepulcros subterráneos. Su poder latente pendía en la oscuridad. Él no temía la oscuridad más de lo que temía la luz. Los débiles mortales creían que la luz les ayudaría, cuándo deberían tratar de alcanzar la oscuridad. El Mal estaba al acecho en ambos, pero era sólo en la oscuridad dónde él encontraría su venganza.

El túnel conducía hacia un pequeño cuarto circular decorado con tallas antiguas y un elaborado altar. Este había sido construido con la misma piedra gris en que fueron talladas las catacumbas. Dos gruesos pilares servían de apoyo a la gran pieza de piedra plana que formaba la cima del altar. Intrincadas tallas de criaturas haladas se retorcían en medio de las llamas. Dos cubos de hierro parecían provenir del centro de la mesa. Manchas oscuras salpicaban la piedra gris. Se preguntó si otros sacrificios habrían sido cometidos en esta cámara. Sabía que éste había sido un lugar de encuentro para los mismos hombres cuyos cuerpos estaban sepultados en las catacumbas.

Cuando entró en la cripta principal, un jadeo provino desde el centro del cuarto. Él permitió a su mirada detenerse sobre la muchacha que se arrodillaba sobre el sucio suelo, una sonrisa helada cruzó su cara. Su criado había logrado tener éxito esta vez. Dando vueltas alrededor de la muchacha, él la estudió desde cada ángulo.

Alguna vez ella fue bonita, pero el tiempo en las calles había borrado cualquier semejanza con esa muchacha que fue anteriormente. El negro pelo colgaba en flojas hebras sobre su sucia cara. Las contusiones que estropeaban su cara le dijeron que sus criados no habían sido muy amables al arrastrarla hacia las cámaras. Su ropa revelaba más de su cuerpo anoréxico de lo que la cubría y hablaba de cómo había vivido en las calles de Ericksberg. Él se sacudió las manos aferradas mientras ella se agarraba a su pierna con un jadeo. La repugnancia lo llenó cuando vio las marcas de agujas estropeando su piel. Los temblores sacudían su cuerpo, y se alejó de ella. Se acercó hacia una de las criptas en las paredes de las catacumbas. Levantó una tapa y recuperó su túnica.

–Por favor, señor déjeme ir.

–Lo lamento. Eres necesaria para algo mucho más importante que callejear. –Él no hizo caso a sus suplicantes ojos.

El terror brillaba en su cara, pero parecía dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar su libertad. Tirando su cabello hacia atrás, ahuecó sus pechos y los levantó hacia él.

–Puedo darte placer. Solo déjame ir cuando hayas terminado.

Él enmudeció. No habría forma alguna de que ensuciara su cuerpo tocándola.

Se desnudó y resbaló sobre su cabeza una túnica roja de seda. Le gustó sentir la fresca tela calentarse al absorber el calor de su propio cuerpo. Metiendo la mano en el ataúd otra vez, él sacó una larga cuerda. La muchacha chilló cuando tomó sus muñecas y las ató juntas. Cuando ella luchó por escaparse, él le sonrió abiertamente. Cuando ella descubrió que no podría romper la cuerda, comenzó a maldecirlo.

Él supo que esto era otro signo que su alma no era pura, pero no buscaba un sacrificio puro aquella noche. Él quería ver qué tan fuerte su poder era, y necesitaba sangre para el siguiente paso. Tomando sus manos atadas, la colgó de un gancho en medio del bajo techo que estaba sobre el altar y comenzó a cantar.

La tierra tembló y el poder se unió a su alrededor. Una pequeña sacudida de sorpresa rasgó a través suyo. Entonces las palabras del pequeño libro eran verdaderas. Había hechizos que hasta el mismo Diablo temía. Los gritos de la muchacha reverberaban sobre la piedra y la suciedad de las cámaras mortuorias. Tirando la brillante hoja de su cinturón, levantó su voz que se mezcló con sus agudos gritos. En los sonidos resonando detrás de él, juraría que oía cientos de voces participando. ¿Acaso eran los monjes y sacerdotes cuyos espíritus habitaban las criptas los que levantaban sus voces uniéndose a él?

Ante sus ojos, una luminiscencia brilló débilmente. Él no podía ver nada del otro lado de ella, pero sintió la presencia de seres que era mejor no ver. Había una urgencia construyéndose, algo le decían a través de la cortina. Las leyendas eran verdaderas. Había una falla que ocultaba el Infierno y sus moradores de los mortales sobre la Tierra. Para poder entrar en el reino del Diablo, tenía que partir esa barrera. El primer desgarro iba a ser pequeño, pero para asegurarse que alcanzaría el poder tendría que crear una grieta más grande.

Su canto y los gritos de ella alcanzaron un crescendo hasta que la voz de ella desapareció bruscamente. Pequeños agujeros aparecieron sobre el velo donde su sangre lo golpeó. Cayendo de rodillas, él gritó cuando el triunfo se precipitó en su corazón y mente, enviándolo a una bienvenida oscuridad. El último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia fue que había funcionado y pronto el Diablo pagaría por lo que le había hecho a su hijo.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Un demonio pequeño y oscuro forzó la barrera y se puso de pie cerca del hombre. Tocando su frente con una larga garra, siseó ante la locura que enturbiaba el cerebro del mortal. La determinación del hombre de rasgar la falla en dos significaría que al final los demonios andarían por todas partes, pero la criatura no tenía el poder para detenerlo. Salió furtivamente de las catacumbas para buscar ayuda mortal.

Tratar con la gente podría ser un asunto difícil para un demonio. La intolerancia de los mortales ante criaturas diferentes a ellos hacía peligroso pedirles ayuda, pero no quería morir, y había sólo un mortal capaz de detener la rotura del velo. Esperaba que él estuviera dispuesto a detener la destrucción porque su vida también estaba en el peligro.

Olas expansivas corrieron por el Cielo y el Infierno cuando la barrera fue violada. La hueste del Cielo y la horda del Infierno comenzaron a prepararse. Una batalla surgía en la distancia si el equilibrio no era restaurado. Los ángeles corrieron hacia la Tierra mientras los demonios bramaban ante la falla.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**(Warning LIME)**

–Ah, sí, cariño. Esto es estupendo. Continua. Me voy a venir. Me voy a venir.

Sesshomaru deseaba fervientemente que la mujer se callara. Era obvio que ir a un bar a media tarde para buscar a una mujer no había sido buena idea. Parecía que sólo las inútiles se sentaban por allí a las cuatro de la tarde. Tendría que ser más selectivo la próxima vez, ya que no le gustaba hablar mientras jodía. Cerrando los ojos, intentó bloquear su voz. No sabía su nombre ni tampoco quería conocerla.

–Guau, podría hacer esto durante toda la noche.

De repente abrió los ojos, y esperó que fuera una de esas mujeres que duraban un par de minutos. La noche todavía no había caído y no existía la más mínima posibilidad de que le permitiera quedarse ni un momento más de lo que tardara en culminar. Otra vez. Posó su mirada en las sombras sobre su hombro, esperando que terminara. Quizá entonces se callara de una puñetera vez. Se puso rígido cuando su mirada se encontró con los enrojecidos ojos de un pequeño demonio en la esquina de la habitación.

–Mierda –maldijo suavemente. Cuando veía demonios sabía que era un signo de que vendrían cosas terribles.- Aunque solo fuera por una vez, me gustaría ver un ángel y así saber que sucederá algo bueno –Masculló cuando empujó a la mujer para apartarle. -Vístete y lárgate.

– ¿Qué diablos? No he terminado –se quejó.

Su fría mirada le atravesó.

–Yo sí. No tengo tiempo para esto –Lanzándole la ropa, le indicó la puerta de la calle–. No dejes que la puerta de la calle te golpee al salir.

–¡Bastardo! –gruñó acercándose a él.

En sus ojos no había miedo alguno, aun cuando ella resultara una asesina Psicopata, más que él, cosa que no era cierta y escondiera un arsenal más grande que el de él, cosa que tampoco era probable, ya que apenas le cubría el cuerpo la ropa que le había tirado. En el momento que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, gruñó y reveló los colmillos.

–Me han llamado cosas peores mujeres más espeluznantes que tú.

– ¡Joder! –Confundida, huyó del apartamento. Se giró para observar al demonio antes de que la mujer terminara de desaparecer.

Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, pero mantuvo sus ojos sobre él.

– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Éste parpadeó sorprendido, y supo que le había conmocionado que eligiera hablarle. Acercándose a él, pareció querer tomarlo. Formó una cruz en el aire y pronunció una única palabra. El demonio lo siseó, pero quedó atrapado en un rincón hasta que pudiera realizar el ritual y se deshiciera de él. Arrugó la nariz para mostrarle su desagrado ante el olor a sulfúrico.

Dirigiéndose al baño, se introdujo en la ducha sin mirar el espejo situado sobre el lavabo. El agua caliente empañó el cristal y alivió su tensión. Sesshomaru sabía que la vista de su reflejo no debería molestarlo. Cuando los demás lo miraban, veían un hombre alto de gran contextura y anchos hombros que podía provocar lágrimas en las mujeres más mundanas. Veían unos rubios, casi platinados y largos cabellos, junto a una fuerte y armoniosa cara de altos pómulos. Se detenían durante un momento para observar sus ojos ámbar de alargado iris, pero la mayoría se convencían a sí mismos de que utilizaba lentillas. Nunca dedicó un solo momento para destruir sus complacidas creencias.

Cuando él se miraba al espejo, veía un muchacho con miedo y dolor en los ojos. Veía las cicatrices que le estropeaban la piel, aunque en realidad no había ninguna señal porque su piel se curaba tan rápidamente como era cortada. Todavía podía oír el sonido del cinturón y la cólera de la voz. La sensación dañina del cuero y el metal cortante habían traído muchas lágrimas a sus ojos. Sesshomaru nunca lo había olvidado y desde entonces evitaba totalmente los espejos.

Lavándose el desagradable olor del sexo y del sudor, pensó en el demonio que estaba en su habitación. ¿Dónde se habría roto el equilibrio para que tal criatura pudiera cruzar la barrera? Tendría que encontrar esa debilidad y arreglarla. Cerró el agua de la ducha y comenzó a secarse la humedad.

La puerta de su apartamento se abrió de golpe, y escuchó como Jakotsu lo llamaba.

– ¿Sesshomaru, estas aquí?

Salía del baño, envolviéndose en una toalla, cuando él llegó a su habitación.

– ¿Qué diablos? –Soltó Jakotsu cuando se detuvo en la entrada.

No supo si el comentario era por el demonio o por el hecho de que había dejado caer la toalla y estaba desnudo delante de su armario. Cogió unos pantalones y una camiseta negra, se dio la vuelta y le cogió mirándolo fijamente.

–Jakotsu –él le advirtió.

–Soy un sacerdote, Sesshomaru, no un santo. Si insistes en desfilar a mí alrededor, voy a mirar. –No apartó los ojos mientras el se ponía los pantalones.

Colocándose la camiseta por la cabeza, fijó la vista en él.

–Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que pasar el tiempo mirándome. Se que no soy agradable a la vista, especialmente para los que pueden verme como soy.

–Patrañas –dijo el sacerdote –Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la criatura que se debatía en el rincón.

–No parece peligroso –Se acercó a la cosa.

Antes de poder advertirle, el demonio saltó del rincón agitando las garras. Consiguió alejar a Jakotsu evitando que la criatura pudiera rozar su piel. Pronunció una palabra que denotaba un poder total y la hizo aullar.

– ¡Maldición¿Quieres morir? Esto no te tiene miedo.

Él se tocó el cuello blanco que llevaba.

– ¿Por qué no? Soy un sacerdote; ¿los demonios no deberían temerme?

–Como has dicho antes, no eres un santo. No has luchado contra los demonios el tiempo suficiente como para comprender que, de verdad, no temen a ningún hombre de Dios, porque todos vosotros tenéis almas de pecadores.

–A pesar de eso a ti te temen. ¿Por qué?

El le sacó de la habitación. Cogiendo sus llaves de la mesa situada al lado de la puerta, le condujo al exterior.

–Me temen porque no finjo ser lo que no soy. Una abominación mestiza entre hombre y demonio. Trato a ambas criaturas con igual desdén. Pero solo trato con los demonios cuando alguno traspasa la barrera.

– ¿Eres realmente una abominación? No creí que Dios permitiría vivir a una criatura así.

–No tengo ni idea de por qué decidió mantenerme vivo. Hubiera sido mejor si no lo hubiera hecho. Por supuesto, a ti te deja vivir –Le indicó mientras bajaban y salían del edificio.

– ¡Ay¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? –Lo siguió de cerca mientras el iniciaba su camino por la acera.

–Puede que tenga que ver con el hecho de que mi sesión de sexo de esta tarde fue interrumpida por aquel pequeño demonio. No te lo tomes personalmente, Jakotsu. No me gustan la mayor parte de las mujeres, y si además son monjas o algo parecido, aún me gustan menos.

–Cuéntame de nuevo ¿que es lo que tienes en contra de los eclesiásticos? –Procuró mantenerse a su paso.

Sesshomaru nunca le había mencionado a Jakotsu que su madre había sido monja antes de estar embarazada de un hombre demonio. No tenía intención de mencionar ese secreto a nadie. Logró lanzarle una cómica mirada.

– ¿Además del hecho de que tendéis a ser los impolutos jueces de aquellos que difieren de vuestras ideas preconcebidas del bien y del mal?

Él le lanzó una mueca.

–Sí, además de eso.

Se encogió de hombros.

–No sé. He descubierto que la mayoría de los humanos son unos idiotas, arrogantes y santurrones, que piensan con sus sexos en vez de con sus sesos. Aún tengo que encontrar a la que me mire y no sea sexo lo primero que piense.

–Sólo somos humanos, chico –Se rió Jakotsu–. Este es el modo en el que nos hizo Dios.

–No creo que esa parte tenga nada que ver con Dios –Indicó al sacerdote que la siguiera.

–Espera, Sesshomaru –Tendió una mano para impedir que continuara. –El obispo me ha enviado a por ti.

–Lo sé. Por eso vamos a verle.

–No es por aquí.

–Sí, lo es. El obispo sabe que no me reuniré con él en una iglesia. Nos reuniremos en el campo santo, justo a las afueras de la ciudad.

–No entrarás en una iglesia, pero te reunirás con él en un cementerio. ¿Un poco raro, no?

–Un cementerio esta lleno de muertos. No temo a los muertos. Una iglesia podría ser solo un edificio, pero es un lugar de culto para los vivos, y es en los vivos en los que no confío. Cada uno tiene sus pequeñas manías –Continuando en dirección al cementerio, se aseguró que Jakotsu permaneciera a su lado.

– ¿Por qué había un demonio en tu apartamento?

–Siempre tengo a uno encadenado como a un animal domestico. ¿No crees que sirva como un buen perro guardián?

– ¿Alguna vez te tomas las cosas en serio? La manifestación de un demonio en esta dimensión no es buena.

–Jakotsu, viejo, eres un maestro del eufemismo. He aprendido que no hay que tomarte muy en serio. El orgullo precede a la caída y todas esas tonterías –Se detuvo a la entrada de la pradera, donde la ciudad enterraba a la gente sin hogar y a los desconocidos que tenían la audacia de morir en sus calles. Envió una oleada de poder por las tumbas y lápidas. No parecía que hubiera nadie más a parte del obispo–. Vamos a acercarnos y hablar con él, Jakotsu. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de poder encontrar el punto débil.

Avanzaron lentamente por el cementerio. Mantuvo todos sus sentidos alerta, pues no confiaba en el obispo más allá de lo que podía hacerlo. El sacerdote de más alto rango de la diócesis, permanecía al lado de una simple cruz de madera de una tumba reciente. Se estremeció cuando vio la negra impureza de la tierra. El mohoso olor la devolvió al día en que enterró a su madre, y no fue un día que quisiera volver a recordar.

–Aquí estoy, para hablar. Ya sabe que no tengo tiempo que perder.

–Lo sé, demonio, pero hay cosas que tienes que saber –La voz del obispo era profunda y dominante.

– ¿Qué podría tener que saber? Ya he tratado con este tipo de desordenes antes, y arreglaré el problema.

–El consejo ha hecho otros proyectos para ti; Rin –saludó el obispo cuando sus ojos se desviaron sobre su hombro, y entonces supo que él, junto con los miembros de consejo, lo habían traicionado.

El consejo de la ciudad estaba compuesto por los miembros más poderosos y ricos de la ciudad. Controlaban todo el comercio. Era el consejo quien había llegado a un acuerdo con los demonios menores que lograban cruzar sin obstáculos. Mientras los demonios no causaran problemas y pagaran los altos honorarios que los miembros imponían, podían quedarse en la tierra. En el momento que sus deudas no se cubrían o llamaban la atención sobre ellos mismos, el consejo daba luz verde a Sesshomaru para enviar al demonio de nuevo con el diablo. Trabajaba para ellos, pero no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. Lo único que les impedía deshacerse de él era su poder. Se ocuparía de la muestra de fuerza que lanzaban sobre el. Gruñendo, se agachó y giró para afrontar al enemigo.

A espaldas de Sesshomaru había una mujer menuda, aproximadamente de 1'65 m de alto. Su pelo negro llegaba hasta el hombro, con una trenza por delante de su oreja. Llevaba pantalones blancos de cuero y un chaleco que dejaba ver un escote hasta el ombligo de su top. Sus ojos color miel eran luminosos y brillaban con una luz tenue pura. Sus iris eran rajas como los suyos, pero su cara era tan hermosa que el sintió un escalofrío en su garganta. Atada con una correa a través su cadera una vaina sostenía un gran claymore de plata. El silbó cuando reconoció el diamante rojo sangre sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Sólo los mejores guerreros dentro de la hueste Divina recibían una espada de poder.

–Cristo –juró él mientras se tensaba, listo para su ataque.

Sus ojos mieles parecían hielo.

–Parece un riesgo tonto para un ser como tú tomar el nombre del Señor en vano.

– Si un ser como sé que piensas que soy ya está condenado por Él ¿por qué debería preocuparme de respetar Su nombre? –El miró airadamente al ángel.

–Esperando que Dios te ofrezca el perdón, engendro del demonio, si lo pides –dijo el obispo mientras le tendía la mano.

Alejándose, el se desplazó contra el solitario roble que estaba entre las tumbas. De ningún modo dejaría expuesta su espalda a cualquiera del trío.

– ¿Perdón por qué?

El ángel dominaba la atención de todo el mundo con su presencia.

–Por el mal que has cometido. –El tono pragmático de su voz le crispó los nervios.

–El mal no fue hecho por mí, sino por una mujer que debería haberme protegido. –El escupió las palabras.

–Eres el descendiente de tu padre. Sabemos que el mal engendra mal.

–Solo soy malo con la gente que me molesta. No salgo a cazar a la gente para destruirlos. –Sesshomaru lanzó una mirada furiosa al obispo y a Jakotsu, a unos metros de distancia.

–Debes haber hecho algo. Por tu propia naturaleza, eres incapaz de no pecar.

–Hipócrita estúpida. ¿Cómo te atreves a enjuiciarme cuando no sabes nada sobre mí? –El realmente quiso borrar la santurrona sonrisa satisfecha de su cara.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo que conocerte. Un engendro mestizo de demonio no conlleva nada bueno. Si fuera por mí, te mataría aquí mismo.

–Pero tu comandante se quedaría con tu espada. Tengo un trabajo que hacer aquí en la Tierra.

–Lamentablemente, sí, y me han ordenado asistirte. –Ella no se veía emocionada con su misión.

– ¿Por qué demonios necesitaría la ayuda de alguien de la hueste para tratar con un cruce de demonios?

Ella sintió un sobresalto por su rudo lenguaje.

–Tememos que es algo más que simplemente un demonio. Hay una perturbación a lo largo de la falla entre los planos de la Tierra y el Infierno. Si nuestro conocimiento es correcto, alguien trata de traspasar la barrera. Ya han tenido éxito en crear un pequeño desgarrón, permitiendo la entrada a unos pocos demonios de golpe. Tememos lo que pasará si un portal es creado. Imagina si se permite a la horda entrar en la Tierra.

–No sólo las criaturas del Infierno, sino la milicia sería soltada desde el Cielo, y la Tierra ya no pertenecería a los humanos. –Su voz se quebró mientras el se estremecía y su piel blanca palidecía. Si la hueste fuera soltada de sus restricciones, su vida no valdría una mierda. La milicia Divina era tan mala como la horda. Si hubiera algo que ellos necesitaran o quisieran, la hueste lo tomaría sin remordimiento. Destruían vidas tan fácilmente como cualquier demonio lo hacía.

El no podía permitir esto. Su fuerza siempre había residido en el hecho de que no temía a la muerte. Como la descendencia de un Demonio y una humana, estaba condenado. No tenía un alma por la que preocuparse. Cuando muriese, simplemente dejaría de existir. Una vida violenta borrada de la misma tela del tiempo. Pero había una parte suya muy humana que clamaba contra la muerte. Ésta la hacía agarrarse con uñas y dientes a su vida en la Tierra.

–Me estas diciendo que no tengo otra opción, sólo trabajar contigo.

–La buena gente de esta ciudad no hablará contigo por miedo de contaminar sus almas. Trataré con ellos mientras tú negocias con el lado malvado. Juntos encontraremos al culpable, quien será castigado.

–Bien. –El se apartó del árbol y se dirigió hacia la entrada del cementerio. El obispo y Jakotsu se movieron delante de el. Estaban impacientes por salir del cementerio. Rin extendió la mano y agarró su brazo.

Se congelaron cuando una sacudida de electricidad corrió entre ellos. Las tetillas de el se endurecieron, y la entrepierna de sus pantalones se endureció como roca. El sintió sus iris dilatarse cuando el deseo lo alcanzó. Mirándola, vio como ella también lo sentía. Sus pechos se tensaron mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Su cara se sonrojó, y la lujuria ardió en sus ojos. Echando una miradita hacia a sus pezones, el ahogó un gemido cuando vio como se endurecían, lo que le decía que este ángel estaba extraordinariamente excitada.

No era alguien para negarse, el cedió a la tentación. Presionando su cuerpo fuertemente al suyo, el alcanzó el marco de su cara con sus manos. No hubo ninguna resistencia mientras deslizaba sus labios hacia los de ella. Una sacudida de reconocimiento corrió a través de ellos cuando se besaron. El saboreó el gusto de su boca mientras pasaba la lengua a lo largo del pliegue de sus labios. Mordisqueando su labio inferior, lo sedujo para abrirse a el.

Cuando un profundo gemido se desgarró de su garganta, el lo aprovechó. Con el primer empuje de su lengua, el se encontró aplastado tan apretadamente contra sus suaves pechos que apenas podía respirar. Retorciéndose un poco, frotó su duro torso contra ella. Su entrepierna palpitaba contra su deseo.

Enterrando sus temblorosos dedos profundamente en su pelo, el inclinó su cabeza para conseguir un mejor ángulo. Ellos tararearon un sonido mutuo de placer cuando sus lenguas se unieron en un complicado baile.

Ella se dobló y ahuecó su trasero con sus manos. Mientras que la levantaba, haciendo que se agarrara firmemente de sus hombros, él selló su montículo a su erección y comenzó a apretar contra ella. Ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se arqueó. Todo en lo que el podía pensar era en estar más cerca. Su ropa también limitaba y su piel picaba. Este era un signo seguro de que el estaba a punto de venirse.

Cruzando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, el sintió una sacudida de dolor cuando su mano tocó la punta de plata de su espada. De repente su deseo se fue y dejó sólo la cólera. ¿Qué les había pasado¿Cómo algo podía sentirse tan bueno cuando el sabía que era una equivocación? No había ninguna forma de que el pudiera implicarse con una mujer que pensaba que el no debería estar respirando. Se alejó tan rápido de ella que tropezó cuando sus pies golpearon la tierra. Ella tendió la mano para estabilizarlo, pero el negó con la cabeza.

–No me toques –le advirtió el.

Ella parecía tan confundida como el. Sesshomaru sabía que los ángeles no tenían sexo, o al menos el nunca había oído sobre cualquiera de ellos rompiendo esa regla en particular. Los ángeles consideraban su estado en el mundo solamente por debajo de Dios, tendían a no tratar mucho con mortales. Incluso si no estuviera el hecho de que a él no le gustaba para frenar esta lujuria, solo tenía que pensar en su padre y recordar que no merecía la pena preocuparse por nadie. Aunque él no podía olvidar el reconocimiento que había sentido cuando sus labios se tocaron. El sintió su mirada fija mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Esta vez ella no lo tocó, pero no se movió del camino.

–Sal de mi camino –siseó el.

– ¿Dónde vas? –Ella cruzó sus brazos, y una mirada decidida se reflejaba en su cara.

–A hacer mí trabajo.

–Entonces, supongo que voy contigo –indicó ella cortésmente.

El la miró intentando poner cada onza de desprecio que podía reunir en esa mirada.

–Donde voy, te comerían para el almuerzo si te presentases así vestida.

– ¿Qué le ocurre a mi forma de vestir? –Ella echó un vistazo hacía abajo y se ruborizó.

El podía ver que su excitación no había disminuido, aún se les marcaban los pezones en el top.

–Nada malo si fuéramos al lado inocente de la ciudad. A visitar los grupos de iglesia y el club de punto de las damas. Donde voy, no serias capaz de decir la diferencia entre la Tierra y el Infierno, el humano o el demonio.

–No puedo dejarte ir solo.

–Fui escogido porque encajo bien con el resto de asesinos y ladrones. Tendrás que confiar en mí para ser capaz de conseguir la información que necesitamos a mi manera.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo confiar en ti.

Su declaración lo dañó de una forma que no quiso reflexionar. Antes de que él pudiera contestar, un hedor llenó el aire. El siseó, revelando el alargamiento de sus colmillos. El obispo y Jakotsu estaban al lado de una tumba recién cavada, donde se habían parado cuando Sesshomaru y el ángel no los habían seguido hasta la puerta. El ángel sacó su espada mientras el se lanzaba a donde ellos estaban de pie. El los empujó hacia ella.

–Llévalos a la iglesia. Yo advertiría a todos que se quedasen allí. Es la mejor protección de las criaturas de las hordas.

El vio en los ojos del ángel que ella no quería abandonarlo.

–No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí. Puedo tratar con esto. Ellos podrán ser sacerdotes, pero son todavía parte de Su familia, y están bajo tu protección.

El no sintió arcadas cuando el olor empeoró. La horrorizada mirada de Jakotsu fue a sus pies.

–Ve.

No esperando para verlos alejarse, el echó un vistazo hacía abajo. La tierra alrededor de sus pies hormigueaba con gusanos. Con una oleada de poder y susurrando «Fuego» el limpió la suciedad. Entonces esperó.

El leve cambio de la suciedad le dijo que algo se movía en la tumba. Una mano se liberó y apresó su tobillo. Asqueado por sentir esa carne húmeda, parecida a la goma, supo que lo peor estaba por venir. Esperando, el mantuvo sus ojos sobre el cuerpo que surgió de la tierra. Esta era la parte que más odiaba.

Incluso aunque sólo fuera un cadáver reanimado, no podía vencer el sentimiento de que mataba a la persona otra vez. Su mente entendía que el alma se había marchado del cuerpo hace mucho, pero su corazón se llenaba de culpa siempre que mataba a un zombi.

El esperó hasta que salió de la suciedad. Extendiendo la mano, el apretó su mano en la suya. Por un momento, fue sacudida en un torbellino de caos. No parecía haber un pensamiento coherente en la mente enloquecida del zombi. Sólo intentaba satisfacer el impulso de buscar carne. Podía sentir un grito que se construía dentro de él cuando luchó con la criatura.

–Arde. –El dijo la palabra mientras vertía una explosión de su poder en el cuerpo que se descomponía.

Chillando, la criatura luchó por escaparse. Adivinó la lucha del zombi hasta la muerte cerebral, el mantuvo sus manos sujetando sobre su muñeca. Las llamas quemaron la carne restante de la criatura, y luego el fuego comenzó a trabajar sobre sus huesos. El quiso cerrar sus ojos, pero no podía dejar de mirar fijamente. Tenía que permanecer concentrado para que su poder trabajara mejor y más rápido.

Por fin, las cenizas se amontonaron a sus pies. Aunque cansado, el extrajo un poco más de poder para crear una brisa para dispersar el polvo. El emprendió la salida. El viento acarició su oído, y juraría que oyó un "Gracias" sobre la corriente.

Si los zombis aparecieran, significaba que las cosas estaban peor que sólo unos simples demonios atravesando el umbral. El tendría que reabastecer todo su poder antes de entrar en la Ciudad Oscura. Se puso en camino hacía otro cementerio del otro lado de la ciudad.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Él se arrastraba abajo en las catacumbas. Una necesidad urgente lo llevaba a comprobar los agujeros en la falla. Ya que su hechizo hacía a la barrera visible, se alegró de que nadie bajara hasta las viejas criptas de enterramiento.

Dando un paso en el cuarto, contuvo un grito de alegría. La falla estaba todavía allí, y los agujeros parecían más grandes. Cuando se acercó, tembló. El mal caía sobre él. Tenía el presentimiento de que los demonios escaparían al mundo mortal, y sabía que debería estar preocupado por eso. Negó con la cabeza bruscamente. No se preocuparía de lo que le pasase a otros mortales. Ninguno de ellos había intentado ayudar a su hijo cuando los necesitó. Él no les ayudaría incluso si el mundo entero era destruido por los subordinados del Infierno.

Ya llegaría el tiempo en que rasgaría la falla en dos y conduciría a su ejército al Infierno. El Diablo pagaría por lo que había hecho. Ningún otro padre nunca tendría que preocuparse por perder a su hijo en la oscuridad.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Japón**

**Kioto…Centro**

La Brisa se hizo más helada a medida que los pasos se perdían. Luces llegaban en pequeños destellos, mientras las personas corrían para resguardarse de la tormenta que se acercaba. El hermoso hombre se ajustó el abrigo mientras veía vaciarse las calles. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus fascinantes labios.

–_Espero que lo estés haciendo bien…Rin_

–_Cállate. Sabes que lo hago sin fin de lucro. Ni contigo ni con El. –_Fudö Myö – ö sonrió de nuevo.

–_Vamos, que sabes que tienes buen corazón. –_Le recalca el hombre mientras vuelve a caminar

–_Si, eso ni tú te lo crees. Pero sabes que esto no es definitivo. Este chaval me las tiene bien apretadas. –_El rey Dios niega con la cabeza en forma divertida mientras entra a un templo y mira alrededor, viendo solo oscuridad_. –A ti no más se te ocurre que tome el lugar de una Ángel en pleno servicio… _

–_Sabes que El lo agradecerá_

–_Buf. –_Se mofa Rin con un gesto desdeñoso_. –El no perdonará, no por lo menos ahora. Y sabes bien que no seré Juez ni presa. –_repite la mujer mientras ve ansiosa desde afuera la puerta de la Iglesia, en donde el hermoso semi demonio debería aparecer_. –Por que ni siquiera puede perdonar a quien se lo merece._

–_Solo has lo que tengas que hacer y no te desaparezcas tanto, que Inuyasha y Kagome, te echan de menos. –_Habla el pelinegro mientras alza la mirada hacia el altar, al mismo tiempo que la tormenta estalla.

–_¡Sabes que estoy aquí por tu culpa! Así que no me toques las narices. –_Protesta la chica a la añoranza de sus amigos. _–Además que tu espada pesa mas que mil demonios. – _Fudö Myö-ö vuelve a reír a medida que el viento se levanta.

–_Solo cuídate ¿Si?_

–_Lo que tú digas. Me tengo que ir – _Dice algo cansada la muchacha_. –Si preguntan por mí…. –_expresa algo temerosa.

–_Estas de viaje... –_Completa el Dios Rey

–_Exacto. Gracias. –_Corta la conexión la chica mientras que Miroku sale del templo al ver alzarse los primeros rayos del sol entre las nubes del atardecer.

–_Ya comienza…Padre. –_Susurra con tristeza_. –Ya comienza… _Y el alo entre Demonios, Ángeles y humanos se acorta cada vez más.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Rincón Cultural**

**C****laymore: **Es el símbolo de identificación del guerrero escocés. Claymore es el término gaélico para "claidheamh-more" (gran espada). Es una espada pesada de dos manos usadas por los habitantes de las tierras altas escocesas en el siglo XVI. Se trataba de la espada tradicional escocesa. Provenía de la broadsword (espada ancha) escocesa. Tenía galluelos bajantes en lugar de la cruz de las otras espadas de la época. Era una espada recta que se usaba para cortar y estocar. La hoja era pesada y también lo era el pomo. Era una espada de dos manos (mandoble). La fuerza cortante incrementaba por el uso de las dos manos. Su punta era usada para estocar si era necesario. El arma era más efectiva en combates cercanos. La espada iba acompañada de un puñal.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Y como ya les complique la vida y las neuronas explotarán por la revuelta de ideas que se deben estar pasando, pues, no podré responder sus review ahora ya que solo tengo quince minutos antes de irme al aeropuerto. Me despido, un beso para todo y nos estamos leyendo más adelante. Gracias a; **Aabla, Kagome Yumika, kisa-Chan-sohma****Haruko.** Y si alguno de los otros lectores me llega a escribir de nuevo, pues gracias también de antemano. Bezazos a todos.

TAMBIÉN PARA LOS QUE NO DEJAN NI UN ATISBO DE SU ALMA, PERO LEEN IGUAL ; D


	5. Chapter 5

**Daiyōkai Inugami**

¡Hola a todos!

Debo dar mil, pero requete mil disculpas, ya que no pude cumplir con el plazo anterior. Como dije antes tuve que irme de viaje, en el que creí que sería una semana, pero para mi sorpresa nooooooooooooooooo fue así. Lo único que puedo decir es que ¡TENGO TRABAJO! Sí, y uno muy bueno, pero que me tomara bastante de mi tiempo, por eso les comunico que a mas tardar voy a actualizar cada fin de semana o cada dos semanas. ¿El problema? Pues que solo puedo acceder al Internet una o dos veces por semana. No me pregunten el por que, solamente gajes del oficio y del lugar remoto donde estoy. ¡Pero no voy a dejar el fics! , solo que irá un poco más lento de lo que tenía planeado. Espero me aguanten.

Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo. De veras que animan. Así que, vamos a lo que mas les gusta. Pero antes que nada…

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi

**¡Advertencia!:**

Como se darán cuanta mas adelante, este es un AU (UNIVERSO ALTERNO) y como tal tiene escenas fuertes, diccionario de palabras extravagantes y material para adulto - adolescente mayor. Están advertidos ¡si no me lo ligan a mí lo de los traumas! ¬.¬

Bezazos

HADA

PD: Esta cosa está rara. Asi que si faltan por ahí algunos guiones, comas, puntos y demás...NO ES CULPA MÍA, si no de esta página con sus nuevos reglamentos y metodos. Gracias.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capítulo Cinco**

Kagome acababa de salir del coche cuando un hombre chocó con ella, derramándole mugre en el frente. Tosió cuando respiró algo de eso. El hombre masculló una disculpa y se alejó corriendo por la calle. Intentó sacudirse, pero se le pegaba a la ropa.

—Genial —masculló ella—. Ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa —cruzó la librería e hizo una seña a su empleado—. Voy a ir a cambiarme de ropa. Vuelvo enseguida.

Tosió de nuevo mientras subía las escaleras. Agarró un vaso y vertió un poco de agua para quitarse el gusto a suciedad de la boca. Sonrió cuando pensó en decirle a Inuyasha lo que había pasado. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que le tirarían mugre encima en Kyoto, donde era más probable que acabara mojada que sucia? Mientras se quitaba la camisa captó otro vaho de porquería.

—Puf. ¡Qué asco! —comprobó la tela y calculó que no había forma de salvarla, así que la tiró. Sacó otra camisa del armario y encendió la televisión mientras terminaba de limpiarse. Se detuvo cuando pusieron un informe especial.

—"_Anoche ocurrió otro asesinato espantoso en la ciudad. Este es el tercero en otros tantos días. La policía no tiene pistas ni ninguna idea de la relación entre las víctimas. Creen que es el mismo asesino para todas las muertes. La policía está pidiendo al público que sea especialmente cauteloso hasta que el autor sea detenido."_

Ella se estremeció. El pensamiento de un asesino acechando las calles de Kyoto le hizo sentirse contenta de que Inuyasha estuviera con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Nadie intentaría nada mientras él estuviera allí. Apagó la televisión y bajó a la tienda. Mientras decía una plegaria por las víctimas no se dio cuenta que su vida también estaba en grave peligro.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

—Maldición, otro asesinato —Inuyasha golpeó el escritorio con la mano—. No puedo correr el riesgo de que algo le ocurra a Kagome mientras está a mi cuidado.

—Vas a tener que hacer algo, amigo —la voz de Kei surgió del teléfono—. Fudö Myö- ö no va a estar feliz si uno de sus _Amitabhas_ hace mal su trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero Shippo encontró un hechizo en el umbral de Kagome la mañana en que la dejó. Mi gerente, Hachi, me dijo que era un hechizo de mala suerte. Naraku no está siendo claro sobre lo que quiere o planea hacer. El hechizo no le va hacer ningún daño. Quizá haga que se ponga enferma o tenga una racha de mala suerte, pero pienso que lo peor está por llegar. Simplemente no sé lo que es y no puedo prepararme para ello. — Dice con disgusto. —Pero hay algo más en el aire, en el ambiente. Está enrarecido

—Está claro que las energías están desniveladas. ¿Has sabido algo sobre la falla? —Inuyasha negó con algo de frustración.

—Es duro descubrir que tus poderes no te hacen omnisciente y que eres tan falible como estos mortales —la voz de Kei contenía una traza exasperada de experiencia—. Me gustaría ir y ayudarte, pero no puedo dejar a Ayame ahora mismo.Hubo un segundo de silencio En realidad no he sabido mucho sobre la falla. Solo tengo entendido que un semi-demonio está a cargo, junto a un Ángel de la hueste de Dios.

--Fiuu (silbido) Esto va en cerio entonces.

--Se vera negra compañero. Pero sabes que estaré al tanto de todo esto. Si quieres nos ponemos de acuerdo y hacemos una pequeña visita.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero necesitas pasar algún tiempo con tu dama. Estaba un poco insegura cuando me marché.

—Lo sé. Si las cosas se ponen peor llámame. Iré de todos modos —una voz en el fondo hizo que Kei dijera —Tengo que irme. Sin embargo, estoy aquí si me necesitas.

—Gracias y saluda a Ayame de mi parte —Él colgó y se reclinó en la silla. La sensación de peligro inminente se cernía sobre él como una nube, pero no sabía de dónde iba a venir y a quién iba a dañar. Todo lo que sabía es que tenía que ocuparse del caído que estaba convirtiendo su ciudad en un campo de exterminio.

Hachi llamó a la puerta y entró. Se sentó enfrente de Inuyasha y lo contempló.

—Quizá querrías venir a una de nuestras ceremonias. Necesitas sentir el Vudú y lo que puede hacer. Lamentablemente, no obtendrás mucha información sobre la magia negra de la gente de la comunidad. No nos gusta hablar de ella. La parte supersticiosa que tenemos cree que si hablamos de ella la atraeremos.

—No espero que revelen sus secretos, Hachi. Quizá Naraku aparezca en una de vuestras ceremonias y pueda hablar con él. Eso debería darme una idea de lo que tiene planeado.

—Hablaré con mi _oungan _(sacerdote) y me aseguraré que es correcto que asistas. Te llamaré cuando lo averigüe.

—Gracias Hachi. Es genial que estés dispuesto a abrirnos tu religión.

—Pienso mucho en Kagome y en ti. Si mostrarles mis creencias y mi religión puede ayudarlos de alguna forma, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Además, quiero mostrarles que el Vudú no son solo zombis y magia negra. No adoramos al diablo ni tenemos orgías.

—Me he encontrado con el Diablo, Hachi. No necesita a nadie que le adore para hacerle pensar que es importante. La criatura tiene un ego más grande que el mundo —musitó Inuyasha distraídamente.

Hachi lo miró con una expresión extraña.

—No parece que estés bromeando.

Él contempló la pared detrás de Hachi por un momento y pensó en Lucifer. Apartó esos oscuros recuerdos de su cabeza.

—Solo estaba repitiendo lo que he oído decir sobre él —se rió.

—Aquí están los recibos de la noche pasada —Hachi estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

—Gracias a Dios que te tengo. Al menos sé que el club seguirá funcionando mientras estoy ocupado con Ishimaru.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas revisando el pedido. Para cuando se marchó esa noche, Inuyasha estaba contento de que el club estuviera funcionando sin problemas. Condujo para recoger a Kagome para una cena tardía. Cuando entró en el coche le sonrió. La sonrisa femenina no fue ni de lejos tan brillante como de costumbre. Él se inclinó para retirarle el pelo del oído.

—Hola cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Creo que solo cansada. No hemos dormido mucho últimamente.

—Lo siento.

—No me estoy quejando, pero me preguntaba si podíamos cenar en casa esta noche y simplemente pasar el rato. No tengo ganas de tener gente alrededor —ella apoyó la cabeza contra el apoya cabezas y le sonrió.

Sintió que le asaltaba un brote de alarma, pero logró desecharlo.

—Seguro. Cocinaré la cena para los dos en mi casa. ¿Cómo te suena una noche agradable y acogedora?

—Maravilloso —ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Ella se quedó dormida en el corto viaje a la casa de él. Él aparcó el coche y la llevó dentro. La puso cómoda en el canapé y la cubrió con una manta. Tras poner un poco de jazz a un volumen suave empezó a preparar la cena. Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta fue a despertarla. Se agachó y la besó ligeramente en los labios. Ella suspiró. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, él vio un destello de amarillo en ellos antes de que parpadearan y volvieran a su tono chocolate normal. En lugar de la alegría chispeante que por lo general veía en ellos, parecían estar más oscuros.

—La cena está lista, amor —Él la ayudó a sentarse y caminaron cogidos del brazo hacia la cocina donde había preparado una pequeña y acogedora mesa. Le sirvió una ración de gumbo de gambas que había hecho y un vaso de vino.

Él se sentó y la miró darle vueltas a la comida durante una media hora antes de levantarse y retirarle el plato.

—No tienes hambre, así que podríamos retirar la comida e irnos a la sala de estar. ¿Quieres ver la televisión o una película?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Las noticias deberían estar aproximadamente ahora. Me gustaría ver si han encontrado alguna pista sobre los asesinatos.

Él hizo una mueca. No quería oír hablar de ellos. Sabía que podía pararlos, pero todos sus instintos le habían dicho que no podía dejarla sola o le podría pasar algo. La envió al canapé mientras retiraba las sobras. Entró en la habitación a tiempo de oír al presentador de las noticias decir que no había nada nuevo de que informar. Desde luego que no sabían nada nuevo. El caído que estaba cometiendo los asesinatos no dejaría pistas que los mortales pudieran encontrar. Quería que Inuyasha fuera y terminara con su sufrimiento. Él se decidió por el canapé y Kagome se reclinó contra él. No se preocuparía por ello esta noche. Quería que Kagome descansara y se pusiera mejor.

Su teléfono sonó. Él lo agarró.

—¿Sí?

—Hey, jefe. Hay una ceremonia mañana por la noche, y el _oungan_ dijo que estaba bien que vinieran.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Colgó y miró a Kagome. No se había movido ni un milímetro mientras estaba hablando con Hahci. Suspirando, la alzó y la llevó a la cama. Le quitó la ropa silenciosamente y la arropó.

Él besó su mejilla y susurró:

—Dulces sueños, mi amor.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Había estado paseando durante horas cuando la voz apareció en sus pensamientos.

--¿_Por qué no me ayudas?_

Intentó ignorarlo. No era un _Amitabha_ en ese momento, era un hombre enamorado y dispuesto a incumplir cualquier promesa para mantener segura a la mujer que amaba.

_--¿Cuántos más deben morir antes de que cumplas tu promesa? ¿O has logrado engañarlos durante todos estos años? ¿Nunca tuviste la intención de mantener tu promesa si había que elegir entre ella y algo importante para ti? Es una elección entre mantener tu promesa a Dios o mantener viva a una simple mortal._

Inuyasha no respondió. Sabía que no estaba haciendo su trabajo. Por primera vez en todos los siglos que había vivido, se estaba desarrollando un conflicto entre su corazón y su mente. Su mente le decía que, en el gran esquema del mundo, una vida mortal no valía el permitir que un caído continuara matando. Al permitir que el caído matara estaba jugando a Dios desde muchos puntos de vista, decidiendo qué mortal merecía salvarse y cuál no. Su corazón le decía que tenía que salvar a Kagome a cualquier precio. De alguna forma sabía que mantenerla viva y con él salvaría su alma en una forma que el perdón de Dios nunca lo haría.

_--Créeme, esto no se calmará. Continuaré matándolos hasta que me pares. Quiero que todo esto termine, Amitabha. He vivido demasiado y he hecho demasiadas cosas. No puedo soportarlo más._

_--Yo tampoco puedo, pero tengo una oportunidad de hacer mi vida mejor. ¿Por qué debería permitir que me la arruines?_

_--Es el mismo egoísmo que nos trajo a todos donde estamos hoy, Amitabha. Te dejé otro regalo. Mira cuánto puede aguantar tu conciencia._

Una puerta se cerró en su mente y no pudo encontrar un enlace con el otro caído. Sabía lo que la policía encontraría mañana. Se fue al dormitorio y se deslizó en la cama con Kagome. La arrimó fuertemente a él y trató de acallar a su conciencia culpable.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**…Estados Unidos,** **Massachussett, Boston…**

Él se arrastraba abajo en las catacumbas. Una necesidad urgente lo llevaba a comprobar los agujeros en la falla. Ya que su hechizo hacía a la barrera visible, se alegró de que nadie bajara hasta las viejas criptas de enterramiento.

Dando un paso en el cuarto, contuvo un grito de alegría. La falla estaba todavía allí, y los agujeros parecían más grandes. Cuando se acercó, tembló. El mal caía sobre él. Tenía el presentimiento de que los demonios escaparían al mundo mortal, y sabía que debería estar preocupado por eso. Negó con la cabeza bruscamente. No se preocuparía de lo que le pasase a otros mortales. Ninguno de ellos había intentado ayudar a su hijo cuando los necesitó. Él no les ayudaría incluso si el mundo entero era destruido por los subordinados del Infierno.

Ya llegaría el tiempo en que rasgaría La falla en dos y conduciría a su ejército al Infierno. El Diablo pagaría por lo que había hecho. Ningún otro padre nunca tendría que preocuparse por perder a su hijo en la oscuridad.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rin no podía creer que hubiera dejado abandonado al semi - demonio para enfrentarse al peligro. Y todo por la culpa de ese maldito Dios, supuestamente al ayudarlo dejaría algo de culpa por los actos que había hecho antes de su caída. Supuestamente era un ángel del ejército celestial capaz de evitar una gran destrucción. Desde luego, esta era su primera misión a solas y como un supuesto "aliado de las fuerzas del bien" --La chica bufó exasperada. --No estaba segura si era una muestra de respeto o si su amigo Dios había decidido que ella era la más prescindible entre los que supuestamente podrían hacer un trabajo mejor. Nunca había sabido como se sentía el miedo, pero había tenido una punzada de ello cuando los gusanos se evaporaron de la tierra.

Sesshomaru había estado tan tranquilo mientras le ordenaba escoltar a los sacerdotes de regreso a la iglesia. Ella intentó recordar que Fudö Myö-ö le había dicho que el era bastante capaz de manejar casi cualquier clase de mal. Cuando miró hacia atrás antes de que ellos abandonaran el cementerio, el estaba mirando fijamente hacia abajo a la tumba llena de cuerpos blancos agitándose. Sabía por su entrenamiento que los gusanos eran la primera indicación de que un zombi estaba cerca.

Ellos volvieron a la iglesia, y ella ordenó a los dos hombres quedarse dentro de sus muros. Una sensación de temor llenó su corazón cuando su mirada descansó sobre el gran crucifijo detrás del altar. Rin cayó sobre sus rodillas y rezó por perdón. La explosiva lujuria que sentía por Sesshomaru la sacudió. Un ángel debería ser puro de pensamiento y obra, por lo menos un ex – ángel, que supuestamente aún estaba en servicio. --Mataría a Fudö Myö-ö después de esto.--Suspiró Rin algo avergonzada. --No es que fuera un pecado, bueno para un Ángel en servicio lo era. Pero ella ya había experimentado la atracción carnal que rodeaba a todos los humanos. Supuestamente. Nunca debía perderse en un par de reservados ojos ámbar y de unos labios que inducen a la lujuria. No debería imaginarse cómo se sentiría su piel contra la suya. Su entrepierna se humedeció otra vez, y la vergüenza se precipitó a través de ella. No había ningún modo de que pudiera trabajar con semejante criatura, no sin caer en la pasión y la lujuria, en la cual debería mantener distancia. El ya estaba llenándola de pensamientos pecaminosos.

--"_Rin."_

Ella dobló su cabeza ante la voz del Dios._ --"¿Qué Sucede?"_

--"_Debes impedir que la falla sea destruida."_

--"_Estoy seguro que podría hacerlo yo sola."_ --Ella intentó, pero falló, en ocultar la duda de su voz.

--"_No podrías. __Sesshomaru es nuestra única esperanza de conseguir el éxito, por lo tanto, trabajarás con el."_

--"_Maldita sea. Como digas"_ --Rin sabía que era mejor no discutir con el Dios, pues no sacaría nada de ello. Ella se irguió sobre sus pies y cuadró sus hombros. No permitiría que la lujuria abrumara su sentido común. No había nada bueno en ella, por lo menos no con este espécimen en particular, y tenía que recordar eso. Se volvió para afrontar al obispo y al sacerdote.

El obispo pidió disculpas.

–Siento mucho que tenga que trabajar con una criatura como él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Trabajamos con lo que debemos para mantener el equilibrio. Haré como me ordenaron, incluso si eso significa que tengo que oler el hedor del azufre.

Jakotsu protestó.

–Sesshomaru no es tan malo. El ha tenido un difícil comienzo en la vida.

El obispo se volvió hacia el joven sacerdote.

–El descendiente del demonio lo ha embrujado.

–El me respeta demasiado para embrujarme. O mi opinión podría ser tan insignificante para el que no malgastaría su poder en esclavizarme.

–El ya está condenado, padre. Sin alma, el dejará de existir cuando muera. El mal produce mal, y su padre era de la clase más pura. –Rin se acercaba furtivamente hacia la puerta.

–Entiendo por qué el le dio la espalda a la religión y la iglesia. –Se escuchó la voz de Jakotsu–. Lo juzgamos culpable en virtud de su nacimiento. ¿Dónde está nuestra buena voluntad de aceptarla simplemente porque es una de las criaturas de Dios?

Rin se dio la vuelta para inmovilizar a Jakotsu con su mirada.

–Esa cosa no es una de las criaturas de Dios. El nunca debería haber nacido.

–Dios podría haber detenido su nacimiento, pero escogió no hacerlo. Ese simple hecho lo hace Suyo, no importa lo que fueran su madre y su padre. Yo vi como lo miró en el cementerio, por lo tanto no me diga que usted no tiene pensamientos pecaminosos. Usted no es mejor que el. –La convicción de Jakotsu sonó clara en su voz–. No presuma de conocer el plan de Dios, ninguno de ustedes. Pues Sus caminos están más allá de todo entendimiento.

Rin giró y salió de la iglesia. Sentía un poco de rabia ante la duda que el joven sacerdote colocó en su corazón. Al salir, levantó su cara hacia la débil luz del sol y sintió la cálida caricia de la brisa. Recordó las palabras de Miroku cuando fue enviada a trabajar con Sesshomaru.

--"_«Esto es una prueba para ti, Rin. Si la pasas, tendrás la posibilidad de una Redención y si es posible…el perdón de ti y de él.»"_

_--¿Perdón? Puf --__bufó con escepticismo. --__Ni que fuera una barata de verano. Era mucho más difícil._

Rin imaginaba que había encontrado un modo de trabajar con la criatura para reparar la falla y salvar a los humanos. Su cuerpo le recordó cuanto le gustó tener el cuerpo de él presionado cerca del suyo. Intentó controlar la lujuria que la recorrió. Nunca antes había sentido tales emociones, no por lo menos con los humanos que había estado. --Pero este era un Semi – Demonio, no estaba segura como borrar de su mente el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyos. --La vergüenza y la turbación la inundaron. No había nadie con quien poder hablar sobre ello. Miroku esperaría que manejara todos los problemas por sí misma. Ella nunca había escuchado acerca de un "ángel" que tratara con la lujuria, y le avergonzaba ser tentada por una criatura como el. Y era extraño, ya que siempre había disfrutado de tal acto. Pero ahora…todo era distinto. --La chica movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar su mente. --Así que seguiría su propio consejo y esperaba no necesitar ayuda después de todo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, nuevamente, aclaró su mente. --Tenía que encontrar al hombre y ver si ellos podían comenzar a buscar a la persona que había rasgado la falla. --Enfocando sus pensamientos, encontró la esencia de Sesshomaru y apuntó sobre el. Marcando el punto en su mente, usó su poder para disolverse y luego aparecer dentro del cementerio. Se estremeció ante la visión de las elaboradas lápidas que señalaban las tumbas de los muertos. Vagando a lo largo de los senderos, ella finalmente lo encontró.

Sesshomaru iba y venía delante de una gran cripta. Repantigada contra la tumba había un Hombre rubio- platinado y alto con alas oscuras y garras. Se acercó para escuchar a hurtadillas su conversación.

– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –Sesshomaru levantó sus manos en el aire.

– ¿No estás contento de verme?

–Ah, sí, estoy emocionado de verte. –La mueca en su cara desdecía el tono alegre de su voz.

–Ahora, querido hijo, yo no te había visto en un largo tiempo, y como tu padre, es mí deber cuidarte. –El demonio miró abajo hacia sus garras y sonrió con satisfacción.

Sesshomaru gruñó, y sus colmillos brillaron a la moribunda luz del sol.

–Tú nunca antes has tomado tu deber en serio. Si lo hubieras hecho, no me habrías entregado a Madre y dado la espalda.

–Sí, bueno, eso fue un pequeño error de mi parte. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que ella sería una total psicópata? Vivo en el Infierno, por la cortesía del Diablo; no podía dejarte crecer allí. De todos modos fue culpa de tu madre que ella quedara embarazada. Ella tenía que tratar con el lío.

–Un bebé no es un lío.

Rin podría decir que esa era una vieja discusión entre ellos. Ella se acercó más para escuchar mejor.

–Estoy discutiendo esto contigo. ¿Qué porquería de excusa tienes para tú aparición en este momento? Tu sentido de la oportunidad es horrible, como siempre.

–Ah, parece que hay una leve abertura en la falla entre nuestros mundos. –El padre de Sesshomaru se inquietó, y sus alas negras se crisparon bruscamente.

–Dime algo que no sepa. Si no encuentro a la persona que lo hizo, la hueste va a limpiar el mundo de cada uno de los que no pertenecen a él, y yo soy uno de ellos.

–Peor que eso, si no es detenido, él podría asumir el control del Infierno.

– ¿Y por qué eso es una cosa mala?

–En toda vida, debe mantenerse un equilibrio. Por cada demonio, debe haber un ángel. Si el Diablo es derrotado, el equilibrio será interrumpido, y la vida como la conoces habrá cambiado.

–Deja el teatro, Padre. ¿Qué más quieres?

–Parece que la persona que hizo esta cosa terrible tiene algo que nunca debería haber caído en manos mortales. Tengo que recuperarlo.

– ¿Qué hiciste?

–Nada.

La protesta no pareció lo bastante fuerte como para convencer a Sesshomaru. Rin sabía que ella no la habría creído. Un movimiento escéptico de la ceja de su hijo, y el demonio suspiró.

–Confié en la mujer equivocada otra vez. Parecía una mujer perfectamente maravillosa. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era una ladrona y una mentirosa?

–La lujuria tiende a cegarte a todas las imperfecciones. ¿Por qué no vas y lo recuperas?

–Ella ha sido aniquilada. Lamentablemente, vendió el libro a alguien antes de morir, y no tenemos ni idea de quién fue el comprador.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por qué simplemente no la levantas de la tumba y le preguntas?

–Oh, no, hijo, cuando el Diablo mata a alguien, permanece muerto.

Rin sintió un temblor recorrer su espalda. Ella vio la mirada de miedo cruzar la cara de Sesshomaru. ¿Qué clase de libro sacaría al Diablo del Infierno para recuperarlo? Ella se alejó del árbol detrás del que había estado escondiéndose y espiando a los dos hombres.

El padre de Sesshomaru le siseó. Desplegó sus alas y se agachó, su cuerpo listo para el ataque.

–Debe ser una alegría en las citas a ciegas si afectas a todos las mujeres que encuentras de esta manera. –Sesshomaru le sonrió con satisfacción.

–Cállate –le ordenó sin alejar la vista de su padre. Cuénteme sobre el libro. ¿Por qué el Diablo abandona el Infierno para encontrar al ladrón? ¿Y por qué no le ha matado aún?

–Puedes ser de la hueste, pero no te diré nada sobre el libro. Recupéralo para mí, Sesshomaru. Tu propia existencia depende de ello. –El demonio le gruñó una vez antes de desaparecer.

Rin giró para encontrar a Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente con ojos estrechados.

– ¿Cállate? –Su voz era aparentemente tranquila.

Ella podía decir que el no estaba feliz de verle. Señalando hacia el punto donde su padre había estado de pie, decidió ignorar su pregunta.

– ¿Por qué no lo ha matado por perder ese libro en primer lugar?

–El Diablo parece tener un lugar especial para mi padre. Normalmente en su ejercito personal, por lo tanto él tiende a ser clemente con el.

Ella hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento del Diablo y sus extrañas maniobras y mañas.

–Él es magníficamente espeluznante, y no es ningún problema para el hacerlo.

– ¿Lo deja tener sexo con mortales?

–Los mortales son más inferiores que los animales en su retorcido mundo. Son parecidos a los esclavos, por lo tanto él no puede ser molestado para preocuparse por ellos. – Se volvió para encaminarse fuera del cementerio.

–Tu padre parece tener un poco de dificultad para controlarse alrededor de mujeres mortales.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un cabeza dura, y un demonio como el puede causar todo tipo de problemas sin quererlo.

– ¿Sabes de qué libro hablaba tu padre? –le preguntó mientras lo seguía.

–No. –El se paró fuera de la entrada.

Su brazo chocó contra su pecho cuando el se volvió para mirarla, y las chispas se dispararon a través del cuerpo de él. Ambos suspiraron, pero antes de que pudieran poner distancia el uno del otro, él extendió la mano hacia ella. Todo el tiempo que había estado alejado de ella, había recordado cuán suaves habían sido sus labios. Él temía volverse adicto a su sabor a canela después de simplemente un beso.

Asiéndola por lo alto de sus brazos, la empujó hacía él y bajó su cabeza para presionar el gentil susurro de un beso a través de su boca. Aunque su cuerpo lo impulsaba a devorarla, él no quiso precipitar la experiencia. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la animó a descansar contra su pecho. Con la punta de su lengua le pidió la entrada. Poco dispuesto a tomar de ella, él sólo recibiría lo que ella estaba ofreciéndole. Un gemido suave abandonó su garganta, y ella se abrió como una flor al calor de su beso.

Ella quiso gritar su triunfo. Tenía la sensación de que Sesshomaru no permitía a las mujeres controlar ningún aspecto de su vida, ni siquiera algo tan simple como un beso. Él mordisqueó su labio lleno inferior con diminutos mordiscos mientras ella enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus pechos acariciaban contra su pecho, y no pudo menos que gemir cuando sus duros pezones empujaron a través de su camisa para torturarlo. Deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca, pasó la punta sobre sus dientes y probó sus colmillos. Ella no pudo menos que preguntarse qué se sentiría tener su mordedura en su piel. Un temblor la recorrió a lo largo de su columna. Tal vez sería capaz de averiguarlo pronto.

Una leve inclinación de su cabeza, y sus lenguas estaban batiéndose en duelo. Cuando ella lo chupó, él gimió y sintió una risa de autosatisfacción sacudir su cuerpo. Él movió sus manos bajando por su espalda para acunar su trasero. Levantándola un poco, él encajó su erección en la coyuntura de sus muslos y ambos gritaron. Sus manos empuñaron su pelo, y ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso a su garganta. Frotándose contra ella, pudo oler su deseo elevándose de su cuerpo acalorado. Podría hacerla venirse allí si se movía más duro y más rápido.

Bajándola con cuidado al suelo, se apartó de ella. Pero sin dejar su cintura, respiro su aroma intoxicándose con el. Este no era el lugar o el momento para complacer sus fantasías. Ella acarició su pelo, alejándolo de su cara y susurró otro beso sobre sus inflamados labios. La mirada aturdida en sus ojos le hizo sonreír.

Mierda, el estaba en algún apuro serio aquí. Podía sentir la protesta de su cuerpo mientras ella se distanciaba. Gruñendo con frustración, la alcanzó. Ella no iba a abandonarlo sin darle un orgasmo. No había ningún modo de que el vagara alrededor de la ciudad, excitado.

–Este no es el lugar correcto, amor.

Miró alrededor hacia las lápidas y tumbas. Por lo que a el le importaba, este lugar era tan bueno como cualquiera, pero si ella no lo quería, no iba a rogar. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta para salir.

– ¿Adónde vas? –Le preguntó.

–Tengo que volver a mi apartamento.

–Iré contigo.

Sesshomaru sabía que no había ningún modo en el Infierno o el Cielo de que el le permitiera a Rin ir con el. Necesitaba un tiempo lejos de ella.

–Tal vez deberías irte y hablar con el obispo. Ver lo que él tiene que decir sobre el libro. –El sonó sin aliento. Maldición, no quería que ella supiera como hizo a sus muslos apretarse y a su miembro endurecerse. Eso le daría una ventaja injusta sobre el, y no iba darle esa clase de control a ninguna mujer otra vez.

Se preguntó si ella sentiría lo mismo, ya que ella no discutió, solamente asintió y desapareció.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, el se dirigió de regreso a su apartamento. Necesitaba echar mano de unas pocas cosas antes de entrar en la Ciudad Oscura.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Por lo menos, no había sido el final del mundo. --Rin se sentó frente a la cera donde se encontraba la Iglesia, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace poco con cierto Semi – Demonio y su padre. Era bastante extraña la relación de aquellos dos, pelea entre perros y gatos era mucho decir. Sin que decir sobre el parecido, era impresionante a excepción de las alas, pues eran cortados por la misma hacha. --Rin medio bufó al recordar los acontecimientos y lo que venía después. No sabía lo que le atraía tanto de Sesshomaru, era como un imán, especialmente los ojos, tan peculiares ojos. --En ese momento se le vino a la mente el rostro de Inuyasha, he inmediatamente dio un bote poniéndose en pie. --_¿En que diablos estoy pensando?_ Se recriminó a medida que empezaba a caminar hacia la Iglesia. Pero en su momento volvió a pensar en Sesshomaru y sus ojos dorados.

--En realidad…se parecen bastante, a excepción del cabello…

Sin decir más, el viento sopló a sus alrededores enviándoles pequeñas descargas directo a su espina.

--¿Y ahora que? Delante de Rin se formó un pequeño remolino construyendo una figura a su alrededor.

--Miroku. --Dijo algo cansada la chica

--Menos mal que te estoy ayudando.-Dijo medio divertido e irónico

--¿Ayudando? Que más quisieras --Bufó

--Vamos, vamos que para eso están los amigos. --Dijo sonriente el Dios que empezó a caminar con ella. El silencio se hizo latente, pero no pesado y ambas criaturas sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. --Sabes que no puedes implicarte más allá de lo necesario en esta misión, especialmente con Sesshomaru. Lo esencial aquí es descubrir quien está detrás de la ruptura de la falla y detenerlo.

-Lo sé. No tienes que repetírmelo. Pero debes entender que no es fácil, menos con un semi – demonio con las hormonas y sesos revoloteando por todas partes.

--No seas muy dura con él, ya sabes que no ha tenido una buena vida. Has visto de primera mano que su padre es algo distinto de los demás demonios.

--¡Puf! ¿Distinto dices? Ya, y a mí me crecieron las alas de nuevo.

--Vamos, vamos. Solo tienes que ayudarlo a encontrar al sujeto que está tratando de destruir el equilibrio entre los humanos, el cielo y el infierno.

--...Y matarlo… ¡Huuu! Mira que fácil, nada más que salvar al mundo de una masacre --ironizó con desden. --Además de hacerme pasar por uno de los ángeles de la hueste del grandísimo Padre, cargar con tu molesta espada y hacer de buena chica. Para lo que me cuesta abstenerme. --Masculló entre dientes.

Miroku aguantó la risa entre dientes mientras de un rápido movimiento, alcanza la cintura de la joven, para el asombro de esta.

--¿Qué…ra… rayos?

--Te necesito para calmar los ánimos con Inuyasha y Kagome

--¿Pe…pe…ro…?

--Aun no terminas aquí. Volveremos pronto…

--¡Maldita sea, que no soy tu juguete!

--Pero eres mi enviado y amiga para que esto no se salga de control --Le recrimino serio, a lo que Rin no alcanzó a decir mucho desapareciendo ambas entidades en un instante.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Japón, Kyoto**

El anochecer se desvanecía con el frío del amanecer. Mientras las oscuras sombras eran espantadas por los rayos del sol que daban paso a otro día en los barrios, ahora seguros de la extraña ciudad. El silencio se hace presente en los primeros cantos de las aves, mientras dos figuras se desplazan en silencio por el parque.

--¡Odio, cuando haces eso! ¿Por qué no puedes ser algo más normal? No tienes que hacer la tremenda parafernalia, con los vientos y hojas golpeando a todo y a todos. --Refunfuño la pelinegra mientras aumentaba el paso por la fría acera de ahora los barrios bajos de Kyoto.

Fudö Myö-o se detuvo

--Rin, necesito que me pongas a tención, pues también aquí estamos contra el tiempo. --A esto la chica calló y mirándolo seria se cruzó de brazos en espera de que hablara. Miroku metió las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón mirándola entre el flequillo. --Se que entiendes que es importante el equilibrio entre los mundos y dimensiones. También sabes cuales son las reglas que influyen tanto la parte mortal como inmortal. --Miroku cierra los ojos dejando que los primeros rayos de sol le aclaren las ideas dejando salir un suspiro. --Debes saber que no solo nos estamos jugando la vida de mortales e inmortales por igual, si no que también nuestras almas y sabes bien que pasa cuando las almas no pueden volver a nacer…

--Sí, si, si, se toda esa parafernalia del espíritu y el alma que se desintegra y pasan a ser energías muertas en dimensiones de dolor, muerte y bla bla bla…

--Sabes que no solamente es eso. Si hay un des balance entre el bien y el mal, todo y lo sabes bien, toda la creación desaparecería. Incluyéndonos. Nosotros también fuimos humanos y aún queda parte de ello en nuestras almas. --Dijo algo melancólico y serio Miroku.

--Eso no sería problema si Kami quisiera empezar de nuevo. --Rin miró de reojo al Dios. Miroku sonrió amargamente mientras se detenía delante del edificio de la mujer.

--¿Crees que sería la única solución? ¿Acabar con todo…así sin más? --A esto no hubo respuestas. Miroku se dio la vuelta mirando al caído. --Mañana en la cafetería. --Dijo sin más mientras empezaba a caminar al lado contrario de la calle e irse con el viento matinal y el suspiro de la mujer mientras esta subía al departamento.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rin se unió a ellos en el café a la mañana siguiente. No dijo una palabra sobre el último asesinato y Sesshomaru, pero él supo que ella había oído hablar de aquello.

--¿Cómo fue en el viaje Rin? --Pregunto Kagome dándole un abrazo como saludo.

--Bien, ya sabes todo eso del papeleo y los hombres. --A esto Kagome sonrió girándose hacia Inuyasha

--Necesito ir al baño, por favor sigan hablando, vuelvo en seguida. --A esto Inuyasha la ve marcharse con una sonrisa.

Cuando Kagome se perdió de vista, se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi misión. No puedo gritarte por no librarte de él cuando yo no lo haría.

—Me asusta la forma en que la necesito, y la forma en que puedo pasar por alto cada promesa que hice solo porque quiero mantenerla segura —Él meneó la cabeza.

—Quizá se supone que debes hacer una elección.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No lo sé. ¿Quién puede decir lo que Dios quiere que hagas? Fudö Myö-o no te dejará conocer los secretos que el Padre le haya dado. --_Menos los que me ha encargado a mi_ --Pensó para sí.

Kagome volvió y se prepararon para irse. Inuyasha notó que no comió mucho en el desayuno. Hizo un gesto para que metieran la comida en una caja y se la dio a ella.

—Intenta comértela más tarde. Tampoco comiste mucho en la cena —la dejó en la librería. Rin entró detrás de ellos.

—Solo estaré por aquí un rato. Mi reunión de negocios no es hasta esta tarde.

—Gracias —a Inuyasha le tranquilizó que alguien la cuidara.

—Ella también es mi amiga.

Después de que Inuyasha se fuera Kagome sonrió a Rin.

—Estás aquí para cuidarme en caso de que Naraku intente algo, ¿verdad?

—Estoy aquí para ser una amiga. No estoy segura de qué piensa Inuyasha que hará Naraku, pero teme que el hombre te haga algo porque le rechazaste. Mira, los hombres como Ishimaru no están acostumbrados a ser rechazados de esa forma. La mayor parte del tiempo simplemente se va y pasan a la siguiente mujer. Aun así, parece haber algo diferente en él. Tanto Inuyasha como yo sentimos que hay otro espíritu viviendo dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Como posesión?

—Sí, pero no la demoníaca. Esa la podemos manejar. Es el espíritu de otro mortal, y nunca antes hemos tratado con eso. No puedo decir con seguridad que nuestros poderes serán capaces de derrotarlo.

—¿Cómo es ser un ángel caído? —preguntó Kagome mientras iba colocando los libros.

Rin pensó en ello un momento.

—Hay veces en que pienso que ser un caído está bien. Todas las cosas que puedo hacer con mis poderes y todos los siglos que he pasado aprendiendo del mundo. Aunque a veces, cuando pienso en el Cielo, me preguntó en qué demonios estaba pensando hace tantos siglos. Pienso que la mayor parte de nosotros reconsidera nuestra rebelión después de un par de miles de años.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre lo que haces tu e Inuyasha?

—Él es un Amitabha. Persigue a los impenitentes que se vuelven contra los mortales. Yo me quedo al margen de la lucha. Me arrepentí, pero Dios eligió no escucharme. Decidí que yo tampoco iba a ayudarle a Él a luchar contra los chicos malos. No hay ninguna razón para que me maten por alguien que no se preocupa lo bastante por mí como para perdonarme.

—¿Cómo sabes que Él no te ama? Él no los destruyó, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hizo, pero nos quitó nuestras alas y nos dejó en este mundo donde siempre seríamos diferentes. Hay partes de mí que todavía le rezan, y que esperan que Él me escuche, pero la mayor parte de mí sabe que no hay ningún modo de que Él esté interesado en nada de lo que un ángel rebelde le rece.

Kagome decidió que era el momento de cambiar de tema.

—¿Dónde trabajas cuando no estás en Kyoto salvando gente?

—Trabajo en Estados Unidos, Massachussets para ser más especifica en Boston como asesora de antigüedades. El _Museo Field_ es mi mayor cliente, pero lo hecho bastante bien yo sola.

—¿Hay alguien con el que estés saliendo?

Rin rió.

—Ya no más discusión seria, ¿eh? Ha habido algunos tipos con lo que he salido, pero nada serio.

—Pero estás interesada en el arqueólogo que mencionaste.

—Seguro. ¿Quién no lo estaría? _Solo que ahora ese "arqueólogo" pasó a ser la reliquia --_Se dijo sonriéndole a Kagome de paso. --Es alto, de rasgos duros y muy inteligente. Por supuesto él piensa que soy peor que un grano en el culo. _Uno muy grande, si piensa que soy un ángel de verdad. --_Pensó irónicamente. --El _Field_ suele llamarme cuando quieren certificar alguno de sus artefactos. Eso realmente le molesta. No le alegra mucho cuando deciden no creerle sobre una fecha.

—Él no sabe que eres un ángel caído.

—Diablos, no. ¿Realmente piensas que un científico creería en algo que no puede probar? No hay pruebas de que existimos salvo en las leyendas. Todas las leyendas tienen algo de realidad pero, ¿ángeles rebelándose contra Dios? Eso es un poco rebuscado, incluso para escritores de ciencia-ficción.

— ¿Tendrías que decírselo si tuvieran una relación?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No se lo he dicho a ninguno de los hombres que he conocido a través de los siglos. No era importante que ellos me vieran como soy realmente. Les he sobrevivido a todos.

—¿Crees que si pudieras convencerle estarías tentada a decírselo a ese científico tuyo?

Rin sintió que la cara le ardía. ¿Quién podría haber pensado que podría enrojecer después de todos estos años?..._Solo con Sesshomaru_ --Le gritó su conciencia _Tonterías…_

—Podría estar tentada de decírselo pero no funcionaría. Nunca me creería, y no me arriesgaré a que piense que estoy loca —ella miró a Kagome—. ¿Por qué creíste tan rápidamente a Inuyasha? Dijo que aceptaste su historia enseguida, sin ninguna duda.

Kagome sonrió al rumbo que tomó el interrogatorio y al desvío del tema.

—Siempre he creído en los ángeles. No es difícil para mí creer también en los caídos. Algo en Inuyasha siempre me ha hecho pensar que era diferente. No estoy preocupada de que esté loco o algo parecido. Ha sido mi mejor amigo durante años y nunca me ha mostrado otra cosa que bondad y amor. Quizá soy egoísta, pero estoy contenta de que cayera. Si no lo hubiera hecho nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de encontrarlo y amarlo —ella bostezó—. Lo siento. He estado muy cansada últimamente.

—Está bien. ¿Por qué no subes a echarte una siesta? Creo que tu empleado y yo podemos ocuparnos de todo por un rato.

Ella se fue arriba y se echó una siesta. Cuando se despertó habían pasado varias horas. Corrió escaleras abajo y se encontró a Rin y a su empleado que se las estaban arreglando bien sin ella. Rin agarró su bolso.

—Tengo que irme. Inuyasha estará aquí para recogerte en unos pocos minutos. Ten cuidado esta noche.

Kagome se preguntó qué querría decir, pero la otra mujer se había marchado antes de que pudiera preguntarle. Inuyasha llegó pocos minutos después de que Rin se marchara. Le sonrió y la ayudó a cerrar la tienda.

—Vamos a mi casa un rato. Hay un lugar al que tenemos que ir más tarde.

Ella no discutió, aunque no tenía ganas de hacer nada salvo volver a la cama. Cerraron la tienda y fueron en coche a su casa. Se enroscaron en el canapé para ver las noticias de la noche. Ella dormitó mientras él esperaba la llamada. A las once su teléfono sonó. Escuchó durante un minuto.

—Agarra tu chaqueta —Inuyasha cerró su teléfono.

—¿Por qué?

—Hemos sido invitados a la ceremonia Vudú.

—Estás de broma. ¿Por qué nos querrían allí?

—Compruebo si Ishimaru aparece.

—Si el espíritu le ha poseído, ¿no es un riesgo para él venir a la ceremonia? —ella le siguió fuera de la casa.

—Esta noche es una noche importante en la religión Vudú. Nadie se pierde esta ceremonia. Es nuestra mejor posibilidad de observarlo.

El coche de Inuyasha estaba aparcado pegado a la acera. La ayudó a entrar. Mientras rodeaba el coche hacia el lado del conductor se preguntó si llevarla era una buena idea. Si el espíritu que poseía a Ishimaru tenía fijación con ella, podía ver esto como una oportunidad de tomarla. Se encogió de hombros. No había nadie con quien pudiera dejarla. Rin estaba ocupada y no había ningún otro impenitente en la ciudad por el momento. Correría el riesgo y esperaría poder protegerla.

Ella se estiró y tomó su mano después de que él apartara el coche del bordillo.

—Estaré bien.

Quería creerle con toda su alma, pero algo le decía que las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar.

Hachi estaba parado fuera esperándoles cuando llegaron. Ayudó a Kagome a salir del coche y estrechó la mano de Inuyasha.

—No digas nada. Solo observa y si alguien te mira, inclina la cabeza ligeramente y di _bonsoir_ Solamente sé respetuoso y ve si puedes encontrar aquí a Ishimaru. Nadie le ha visto últimamente, pero eso no quiere decir nada.

—Dale las gracias a tu _oungan_ de nuestra parte. Realmente aprecio este detalle —Inuyasha agarró a Kagome mientras entraban en el templo Vudú.

Ya había allí alrededor de cien personas. La ceremonia había comenzado. Los tambores mantenían el ritmo para los cánticos. La gente empezó a moverse cuando los espíritus entraron en la habitación. Inuyasha no prestó atención a la ceremonia. Había visto a los esclavos practicar su forma de Vudú hacía siglos. Mantuvo sus ojos en los adoradores. El poder del sacerdote era fuerte, y podía sentir a los espíritus moviéndose entre los vivos.

Una hora más tarde decidió marcharse. Parecía como si Ishimaru hubiera decidido no venir al servicio. Podía ver que Kagome se estaba cansando. Había empezado a apoyarse en él. Saludó con la cabeza a Hachi y se dirigieron a la salida y hacia el coche.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome se mantuvo tranquila hasta que salieron del coche. Cuando enfilaron el camino hacia la casa, no pudo esconder su ultraje ni un minuto más.

—Es barbárico.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada desconcertada.

—¿Por qué?

—Todos esos tamborileos y cánticos. Creí que iban a ponerse a sacrificar algo. Era tan poco civilizado.

—¿No sabías que los paganos antiguos creían que los Cristianos eran caníbales?

—Estás bromeando. ¿Por qué iban a creer eso?

Inuyasha le mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras entraban.

—Por la Comunión. "Este es mi cuerpo que será entregado por vosotros para el perdón de los pecados. Tomad y bebed todos de él porque esta es mi sangre, sangre de la alianza nueva y eterna que será derramada por vosotros y por todos los hombres para el perdón de los pecados". ¿Por qué no iban a tomar los paganos estos ritos literalmente?

—Eso simplemente son símbolos. Un ritual que nos ayuda a estar más cerca de Dios.

—Pasa lo mismo que con los cánticos y tambores. El ataúd negro y la sangre. Esa es la forma que tienen de acercarse más a aquellos antepasados que creen que les ayudarán en este mundo. Los que practican el Vudú creen en Dios, pero le ven distante. En su estilo de vida, Kami no participa en todos los momentos del día, pero sus antepasados sí y además pueden afectar a las cosas que pasan en el mundo. Hace mucho que aprendí que no importa qué religión profese una persona, pues en definitiva adoran a lo mismo, salvo que con diferentes nombres y costumbres.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí. Los cristianos le llaman Dios y los judíos Yahvé. ¿Qué es un nombre, si el sentido es el mismo?

—No entiendo como puedes aceptar esta religión. Para mí es difícil ver a Dios en lo que hacen —dijo ella, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Los ojos de él acariciaron el cremoso muslo que reveló su falda. Sonriendo, entró en la cocina donde una botella de vino esperaba abierta y respirando encima de la mesa. Le mandó un silencioso agradecimiento a Miroku. Cogió dos copas y la botella.

Regresando a la sala de estar, le contestó, —Muchos dirían que como ángel caído que soy, debo estar feliz por darle la espalda al Padre y aceptar todas las depravaciones que hay en el mundo.

—¿Y por qué no es así?

—Admito que después de la Caída me descarrilé un poco durante unos siglos —miró fijamente su copa—. No maté a nadie, pero usé a la gente. Les hice daño de maneras de las que no me siento orgulloso. No estoy seguro de lo que hubiera pasado si Fudo Myö-ö no me hubiese encontrado. Vino y me ofreció una oportunidad.

—¿Una oportunidad para qué?

—Para que mi tiempo en la tierra sirviera para algo. No quiso que mi espíritu desapareciera por un momento de locura. Dijo que era su obligación ayudar a perseguir a los caídos que se veían conducidos a la locura. Aquellos caídos que habían comenzado a matar y destruir mortales donde quiera que se encontraran. Fudo Myö-ö examinó mi corazón y mi alma. No encontró ninguna locura, solo amargura y dolor. Dijo que tenía que elegir. Podía continuar como hasta entonces, amargado y quebrado, utilizando a los mortales hasta que un día matara a uno o podía ayudarle y tal vez encontrar una manera de ganarme el perdón de Dios.

—¿Aceptaste esa oportunidad sin pensártelo?

Se rió.

—Probablemente debería haberlo hecho, pero le dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en su oferta. ¿Por qué debería ayudar a un Dios que me dio la espalda?

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Me convertí en ladrón. Robé inestimables obras de arte antes de que alguien supiera que iban a valer millones. Me apropié de joyas y pinturas. Tomé todas y cada una de las cosas sobre las que podía poner las manos. No existía ninguna posibilidad de que alguien pudiera detenerme. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo si yo podía aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad? Podía volverme invisible y ni se daban cuenta de que estaba cerca. Vine a Japón y construí mi plantación. Usándola para almacenar mis ganancias ilegalmente adquiridas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pasó Fudo Myö-ö. Como siempre, se presentó para destruir mi diversión. A veces tiende a detener ciertas cosas. Me hizo devolver todo lo que robé y elegir una opción. Decidí ayudarle. Imagino que pensé que sería más interesante y me entretendría a lo largo de los siglos. No me detuve a pensar lo angustioso que sería cada vez que tuviera que capturar a uno de mis hermanos. Cada vez que lo hago me detengo y rezo porque por la gracia de Dios no haya terminado de esa manera. Cada uno de los impenitentes podría haber sido yo si Miroku no hubiera insistido tanto en que me asociara a él.

—Miroku es muy importante para ti.

—Como Dios guerrero, está muy ocupado enfrentándose a los demonios y otros problemas, pero también tiene el ingrato trabajo de seguirnos la pista. Trata tanto con los caídos como con los Impenitentes. No sería capaz de hacer lo que él lleva haciendo durante siglos —hizo un silencioso brindis hacia su amigo y líder.

—Parece un tipo agradable —se mantuvo silenciosa durante un momento. —¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—En cada siglo que he vivido ha habido una mujer a la que he amado. Con el tiempo, han muerto.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo siento.

—Tal vez haya sido tonto abrir mi corazón en cada uno de esos momentos, pero nunca he podido evitar enamorarme.

—Eso demuestra coraje.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Es una señal de coraje seguir enamorándote aunque sepas que siempre vas a terminar solo.

—Podría ser una señal de locura.

—Si es así, me alegro de que estés loco —y le besó.

**(LEMON)**

Por una vez la dejó tomar el mando. Esa noche había cierto cansancio en su alma. Dejó que le desabotonara y le quitara la camisa. Levantó las caderas cuando le quitó los pantalones. Cuando le pidió que se tumbara en el suelo, delante de las puertas francesas, no discutió. Abrió las puertas para que la cálida brisa acariciara su piel.

Deslizó un dedo sobre la cruz de su pecho.

—¿Qué significado tiene?

—Cada Impenitente lleva la marca de la cruz de Loto en su pecho como recordatorio de para quien trabaja.

—Debió de doler.

—Se encogió de hombros.

—No resultó tan malo como cuando nos quitaron las alas.

Se inclinó y trazó cada marca con sus labios.

—Date la vuelta.

Lo hizo y gimió cuando ella recorrió las cicatrices de sus hombros con la lengua.

—Mi madre siempre me daba un beso para quitarme el dolor.

—Funciona —dijo con voz áspera a través de su oprimida garganta y con lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos. Nadie se había tomado nunca el tiempo para besarle y alejar su dolor.

Con cada caricia y cada beso, le demostraba cuanto le quería. Con el contacto de sus dedos y la caricia de su lengua le dijo cuanto le amaba. Le dijo lo agradecida que estaba por haberle tirado encima el café, aquel profético día de hacía cinco años. Memorizó cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Las zonas que le hacían gemir y los sitios que le hacían gritar de placer.

Succionó sus pezones como él le había hecho. Ambos disfrutaron de ello. Sus manos exploraron su miembro y sus testículos con un roce tan suave como una pluma y con firme sujeción. No pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre cuando ella le acarició firme y rápidamente. Su culminación se acercaba con cada caricia, pero trató de resistirse. No quería venirse hasta que ella lo hiciera también.

Sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, se equilibró sobre él. Cuando deslizó su pene en su cálido y húmedo interior, le sonrió y le dijo, —Te amo.

Se movió en ella y le hablo del amor que sentía con cada una de las lenguas que pudo recordar haber hablado. Juntos se montaron el uno al otro, buscando las más altas cimas del placer. Cuando llegaron al clímax, encontraron a la vez el Cielo y supieron que mientras estuvieran juntos, el Cielo permanecería a unos segundos de distancia.

Se derrumbó sobre él y suspiró.

—Creo que podría dormir durante una semana.

Él se giró y poniéndose de pié la llevó consigo.

—Entonces vayamos y veamos si podemos.

No notó lo ligera que se sentía entre sus brazos. Ella no notó su debilitamiento.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mientras los amantes dormían, un asesino cazaba en la noche buscando su siguiente víctima. La lujuria de sangre y poder le recorrían, pero escondida profundamente en su corazón estaba la esperanza de que esta vez, el Amitabha escuchara su grito de socorro y le contestara. No le importaba a cuántos tuviera que matar para satisfacer la aplastante sed de poder que le inundaba cuando la vida dejaba sus cuerpos mortales. No eran importantes y de la misma manera no valía la pena preocuparse por ellos. Nunca había entendido porque el Amitabha sentía tal empatía por ellos. Los mortales eran más débiles y cínicos. Su capacidad de creer en la fe o en Dios había disminuido considerablemente a lo largo de los años; el caído se sorprendía de que Él les permitiera vivir.

Desde el principio de su Caída supo que no sería capaz de sobrevivir a permanecer fuera del Cielo. Estaba sorprendido de haberlo hecho durante tanto tiempo, pero había llegado el momento de morir. No podía soportarlo más. Las cicatrices de su espalda cada día le quemaban más. Con cada salida del sol, su cabeza le dolía más. Todo lo que quería era descansar y el único modo de lograrlo era haciendo que el Amitabha le matara.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando descubrió a una solitaria mujer en elbarrio Gion-Kôbu cerca del Río _Kamo-gawa_. ¿Cuan estúpidos podían llegar a ser los mortales? Había muchas advertencias sobre la existencia de un asesino múltiple y he aquí, una mujer andando sola en la oscuridad. Se preguntó si buscaba a alguien que la matara. Tal vez había decidido acabar con su vida y no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo por sí misma. Se rió entre dientes. ¿No había tomado él mismo esa misma solución? Había venido a Kyoto concretamente por esa razón. Acechándola entre las sombras, esperó el momento de poder capturarla. Este sería su quinto asesinato y esperaba que el Amitabha finalmente llegara para detenerlo.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Naraku observó la oscura noche. Había seguido a Inuyasha y Kagome durante todo el día. Sonrió para sí mismo. No Taisho sabía que pasaba algo, pero era demasiado tarde para salvar a la mujer. Se percató de lo pálida que se la veía y se dio cuenta de que el hechizo estaba haciendo efecto. Pronto se darían cuenta del poder que poseía.

¿Quién habría pensado que los hechizos y las maldiciones funcionarían hoy en día? Siempre había creído que la persona implicada tenía que saber que había sido maldecida. La eficacia de los hechizos estaba directamente relacionada con la capacidad del implicado para creer en las maldiciones. Si creía, enfermaría. Pero parecía que los hechizos no necesitaban ser creídos para que funcionaran, porque Kagome no sabía que le habían echado una maldición y empezaba a ser destruida.

Se rió suavemente. Desde el momento que el otro espíritu se había mostrado para ayudarle, consiguió que todos sus deseos se realizaran. Consiguió montones de dinero y las mujeres se tiraban a sus pies queriendo acostarse con él. Todas excepto Kagome Higurashi. Gruñó, no podía creer que hubiera preferido a otro, aunque ese otro fuera el hombre más poderoso de Kyoto. No Taisho no era más rico de lo que él era. Quién sabía lo que había visto en ese hombre, pero Naraku era consciente de que su relación no duraría mucho tiempo más.

Entró en su estudio donde tenía extendido su proyecto. Eran los planos del hotel que planeaba construir en el lugar donde se situaba la librería de Kagome. Una vez que estuviera muerta, No Taisho no querría mantener la posesión del edificio y Naraku lo compraría. Una oportunidad más de hacer dinero.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de viento helado entró por el ventanal, haciendo que las luces parpadearan como velas apagándose. Sombras se arremolinaban en la habitación haciendo que Naraku se pusiera en alerta.

--¿Quien eres? --Dijo sin más el hombre, fijándose en la silueta que se escondía en las sombras de la ventana y el cortinaje. Esta se movió sin hacer ruido, apagando a su paso todo destello de luz, dejando la luna como única representante. La silueta se movió mostrando la mitad del rostro en una macabra sonrisa.

--Dime. ¿Conoces la entrada al infierno?... Y la luz se apagó.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡BIEN!

Aquí está lo prometido. Espero que entiendan y me tengan paciencia a la espera de los capis y bueno, debo decir que mi historia se complica cada vez más. Lo que espero atraiga más a su vibrante imaginación. (Un pregunta… ¿Quieren ver a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru peleando juntos? Pues como creo que se darán cuenta, estos no tienen idea de la existencia ni de uno, ni del otro. JE – je – JE – JE - je) ¡YA DI UNA PISTA! ¡AHORA ROMPANSE LA CABEZA PARA LO QUE VIENE!

Un besote a todos y nos estamos leyendo.

PD: En este preciso momento, no podré responder a todos los que me han dejado un pedacito de su alma, ya que el tiempo apremia y estoy en PC ajeno. En todo caso debo decir que los he leído todos y me han emocionado mucho. Lo he tomado mucho en cuenta y debo decir que siempre los tengo presentes. ¡GRACIAS!

¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEW!

MUCHOS BESOS

HADA :)

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"**Rincón cultural"**

_**Bonsoir**_ En francés en el original: buenas noches.

**Gion-Kôbu: **

El barrio "Gion Kôbu" es más prestigioso. Cada zona tiene un teatro donde presentan sus bailes en primavera y en esas ocasiones, el público general puede apreciar las artes teatrales con danzas y músicas tradicionales interpretadas por las maikos y geikos. ( La palabra "Geisha"  
que se usa en Tokio no se usa en Kioto, Ellas se llaman "Geiko" )

Las Geikos y maikos entretienen a sus clientes en una casa "O-chaya" - casa de té. Ellas pertenecen a una de las "Okiya" que tienen empleadas a las maikos y geikos.

El espectáculo del teatro musical realizado por las Geikos y maikos del barrio "Gion Kôbu" no es muy tradicional y comenzó en 1872 cuando Kioto estaba deprimida económicamente después del traslado de la capital a Tokio en 1869. La población de 350.000 habitantes se redujo  
a 200.000 y desapareció la calle de los nobles que se fueron a Tokio junto con el emperador.

Con el objeto de recuperarse de una grave depresión, el gobierno de Kioto y sus habitantes llevaron a cabo varios proyectos.

El **Río Kamo Gawa**

(加茂川, _Kamo-gawa_) es un río de Japón que atraviesa la Ciudad de Saijo, en la Prefectura de Ehime.

Nace en cercanías del Monte Ishizuchi, el monte más alto de Japón Occidental (西日本, _Nishi-Nihon_), recorre la Ciudad de Saijo para finalmente desembocar en el Mar Interior de Seto. Sus aguas son la fuente del Uchinuki (agua que fluye de la roca), reconocida como una de las 100 fuentes de agua más preciadas de Japón.

Es el río más importante de la Ciudad de Saijo, y tiene una extensión total de aproximadamente 28 km.

En sus aguas habitan peces que sólo viven en aguas límpidas y se desplazan en cardúmenes, entre las que se destacan las truchas y otros peces típicos de Japón. En sus cursos medio y superior, la gente disfruta de las actividades al aire libre, y en su curso inferior forma un estuario en el que se pueden encontrar aves migratorias.

Su principal afluente es el Río Tani (谷川, _Tani-gawa_) y en su curso se encuentra la Represa de Kurose (黒瀬ダム, _Kurose-damu_).


End file.
